The Reason Why (English)
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: RM:Sakuragi love Rukawa but he cheat on him. Sakuragi treat Sendoh like a brother but he betray him. He moved to Tokyo with Youhei to study college and become a good friend with Maki. He love Sakuragi but he's just a friend. Ryuichi Asami, Maki's cousin fell in love with Sakuragi but he is not ready. Asami decided to help him to move on and bring him on top Stardom. YAOI Rated:M
1. Chapter 1

_A/_**N: Everyone please forgive me. This is my first fanfic and English is NOT my native language. I'm not good in English grammar. I just want to translate the Filipino fanfic i wrote. Few people request me to translate it in english, so i just give i try. i really sorry minna ^_^**

_Chapter 1_

_Prologue_

_Beautiful brown eyes was staring at them, to those people whose passing and walking by front of him. He was sitting in one of the bench in the park that afternoon. Jealousy and pinch of pain he felt in his heart every time he saw a loving couple in the park, happily walking holding hands. _

_He close his eyes and reminisce. Remembering the days and every single minute of his life, that he was belong to him...for him alone. Happiness and love they shared together, as if they own the whole world._

_Sudden pain and loneliness, all of it coming back on him from the moment he open his eyes and saw a particular person. A person who gave love and happiness to him. And now a pain and sorrow to his pure loving heart._

_"Hana, are you okay?" Asked Kaede while he sitting next to him. "You call me here to talk about what? You have work tonight?"_

_"I'm okay. It's my off tonight." He answered while staring at the sky._

_"Did you eat?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What you wanna talk about?"_

_"Kaede, you know what I want to talk about?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Haven't you noticed, we live in the same house, we go in the same school but we know nothing about each other."_

_"Hey, are you sick?" He chuckled and check Sakuragi's forehead. After that he stared on his eyes and saw that he meant what he just said._

_"I am fine Kaede. And I'm serious. When was the last time we talk like this. When was the last we sit and eat together." He asked painfully from his wounded heart._

_"Hana, what are you talking about?" _

_"If we keep going on like this, it will be much harder for us. We have to decide on what we really have to do._

_"What are you trying to say?_

_"You, Kaede what do you think I am trying to say."_

_"Wait, Hana..." He stopped when Sakuragi stared at him. It was cold and sad. And it makes shivered._

_"Yes Kaede..." _

_"You want us to break..."_

_"Break-up...that's the only way Kaede. We have to admit it, we're not the same as we before. There's so many things changed about you, about me. And if we go on like this, we'll just continue to hurt each other. " he breath deeply, looking up the sky trying not to let some tears to fall._

_"Is that what you really want Hana?"_

_"We want Kaede, we want."_

_"How about the team?_

_"Don't worry about it, nothing will change about the team. The truth, I was planning this after the Winter Cup. But I realize I can't wait any longer. I can't bear it anymore. That's why I decided to end this now. I realize it's better to end it up now before it gets complicated._

_After Sakuragi saying those words he left without saying goodbye. Rukawa stared and stayed sitting on the bench. Thinking if he should follow him to stop, to beg him and ask for explanation. But none of them came up to his senses. He was too shock to react. _

_Even though it hurts as hell, Sakuragi thinks that he did was the best for them. To set him free. To set them both free. It takes him days and months to think about the decision he just made. How many tears he tried to stop to fall just to endure the pain. How many sleepless nights he spent just to think if he deserve it. How many 'why' he ask to himself...why he...the one he truly love do the things he never imagined he can do to him. And many, many times he tried to end up his life, just because he always thought that he can't live without him. _

_As he walk away, dark clouds seen upon the sky. Heavy rain started to fall with the tears his trying to hide in front of Rukawa. And all of those people around him. _

_"I will forget you Kaede...someday." he whispered in the middle of the rain._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A calm, handsome man standing in front of a mound. After putting a bunch of flower on it, he pray solemnly. There was a trace of pain and sorrow in his brown eyes. In that grave, lied a person he once loved. He bid goodbye on him. Planning to move on and start all over again._

_"Hey, Ryuichi, its time to leave." Call Mishiro Shinihara, his best friend._

_"Goodbye Akihito, until then... I'll promise to visit you again." he bids his goodbye with the sorrow looks on his eyes. _

_Many times he blamed himself for losing him, Akihito. If he never knew him, if he just ignored him, he wont be a part of his dirty and dangerous life. If he just letting him go with the other person who loves him, maybe...maybe he still alive._

_"Are you sure about you're plan... about going to America.? How about your business here?"_

_"Just sell them...all"_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah. I want to start again...this time...I want to make it right..."_

_"If its what you want."_

_"Ill leave it all to you Mishiro. I won't be long, next year I will come back. I just want to rest." He assured to his worried friend. _

_"You think you can manage alone? I can't be with you this time."_

_"I'm alright Mishiro. I trust you and you're the only one i can rely on."_

_"Dont worry Ryuichi, I promise, when you back, everything will be fine. Just make sure to take care of your self Ryuichi._

_"Promise. I will._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A powerful punch landed on his face when he met Koshino on their meeting place. They decided to meet on his usual fishing spot. He so happy to see him and so surprised to his not so usual action._

_Hey, hey Hiro-kun...what the hell was that? Is there any problem?_

_"For what? You ask me for what?! What' the hell Akira? What do you think you are doing? Did i told you before, I warn you stay away form them! You're such a pervert!." He angrily shouted at him._

_"Wait...stay away from whom? Can you please at least explain before you punch me...ouch..." He complained while caressing his injured face. _

_"You know what i am talking about Akira! I saw you both having sex in your room. Damn it Akira! I slept with you just to leave them alone. And you still did it!"_

_"Tsk, so you saw us...ne, Hiro-kun, why didn't you join us...threesome..what do you think?" He smirked to hide his embarrassment._

_"Bastard bitch! Have you realize what you did Akira?! You are my friend and I did everyhing for you to stop... "_

_"Hiro-kun...i love him...he love me...and he chose me..._

_Akira! You're both perverts! You never think! you will ruin them! Especially him!"_

_A sudden shock and sadness drawn on Sendoh's face when Koshino mention about 'him'. He become uneasy after hearing it that made him to be serious._

_"He chose me coz he love me. And i think its enough reason for us to continue. I know its wrong from the start... But he's the one who decide it...not me..."_

_"Yeah, yeah ...he choose you! For now! Just in bed! One day he will leave you too!" He answered while putting his fist on Sendoh's chest._

_"I thought you'll the only one who understand me if I tell you about us."_

_"Understand? You expect me to understand? You think I will? If you just leave them alone, this won't happen. Damn it! Go on your own! It's useless, everything I said was useless. Nothing will change. But remember this Akira, whether you like or not, you will end this ...now! And you will talk to them, to both of them. He, he trust you Akira. Don't forget about that." He bitterly pointing 'He' in his words. _

_"I will Hiro-kun, i will, just give me time. I will talk to both of them."_

_"Of course you will! But please, never ever I hear from you that you can't face him! Clean up your mess Akira! Grow up!"_

**A/N: Everyone please forgive me. This is my first fanfic and English is NOT my native language. I'm not good in English grammar. I just want to translate the Filipino fanfic i wrote. Few people request me to translate it in english, so i just give i try. i really sorry minna ^_^**

Slight Crossover with some Finder series and Prince of Tennis characters...the rest is Mine ^_^

(Ryuichi Asami, Akihito Takaba, Fei Long: Finder series)

(Takashi and Kawamura-san:Prince of Tennis)

(Mishiro Shinohara: mine)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2e

"Ohayou Oya-ji, Taka-chan." Sakuragi cheerfully greeted Kawamura's while carrying boxes of seafood for their sushi shop.

It's been a while since he and Youhei met the father and son Kawamura. Few days, after their graduation in Shohoku High, they moved to Tokyo to attend college at Tokyo University after getting the entrance exam result.

Sakuragi, whose dream to become a coach/teacher someday take Bachelor of Arts in Education course, while Youhei takes Bachelor of Mass Communications.

On his daily morning routine, Sakuragi met the old Kawamura carrying heavy boxes of seafood and offers help. Since that day, they become a good friends and help him every morning as a part of his daily morning exercise.

"Ohayou Hana-nichan, Youhei-nichan. You're both early for a college student. I always thought only high schooler and middle schooler go to school early." Said Takashi while scratching his head.

His sweet smiles shown fondness on his 'brothers'. He really liked both them. Having them around makes him grateful and feel safe. In a short time knowing them both, he feel their good nature and pure heart. It's not because they always help them in carrying stuff, its because of the care and respect they've shown for both of them.

"Hey Taka-chan, you don't have school today? Senior year in middle school right?"

"Hai Hana-nichan. Please if you have free time, visit us in school. Soon, we have a game, ranking for regular spot. I wish you can come to watch us."

"Takashi-kun, you play tennis right? I don't think Hanamichi knows about tennis. Hahaha!"

"Tennis?! Of I know tennis Youhei! ! It's like basketball! Am i right? Nyahahaha"

"Ja Takashi-kun, Kawamura-san we have to go. We have to check our class schedule. We need to see our professor. See you later." They waved goodbye to the Kawamura's as they happily walking down the street.

College. Not in their wildest dream that they will go to college. In Tokyo they choose to study while the 'thress stooges' Noma, Takamiya and Ohkuso stayed in Kanagawa. Although they want to stay together until they finish their studies they just can't. Only Sakuragi and Youhei pass the entrance exam in The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo Uni. Aside from that, Tokyo Uni provides scholarship to Sakuragi because of his exceptional talents in basketball.

Who'd ever thought that the violent newbie in his freshman year in high school is now known and crowned as the 'Rebound King' and 'Red Hair MVP'. Other famous and exclusive universities scouted him and also offers scholarship just for him to attend their university.

"Hanamichi, you think you can manage? I mean you have to study and part-time job...later in you'll have basketball."

"I think Youhei and I will. I can't give up basketball. I want to be a coach like Anzai-sensei someday and this is a good opportunity for me."

"Just accept Maki-san's offer." Why won't you?

"I owe Shin-chan a lot and I don't know how to repay him. "

"We both know, you know how. You just didn't try."

"I try. I really try, I did until now. But i just can't. It's just like you and me. That's all. Or maybe that's all for now. Maybe someday, maybe." He answered sadly and put his arms on Youhei's shoulder.

"Just piece of advice, don't be afraid to try again. It's not the end of the world for you Hanamichi."

"I know Youhei. I know."

"As your bestfriend, I'll support you no matter what. But didn't you like it, you can always have a free cake from Maki-san?. Hahahaha" joked Youhei to change the serious face of his friend.

"Nyahahaha, don't worry Youhei. He promised me, just one call and he will deliver it!" He laugh heartily.

He just smiled at his friend antics. He was happy to know that his friend change, a bit more matured than before. Therefore, there was a time that Sakuragi can't hide his childish attitude specially in front of his close friends.

Not just in physical appearance he change, but also the way he talk and the way he dressed. From the way he fix his hair, the way he put on his clothes at the way he walked was really something that he'd never seen before. He noticed that Sakuragi change a lot during their sophomore year in high school. He knows one of the reason for that. But after they moved in Tokyo, he dramatically change, that even him was caught off-guard after seeing him on his new looks.

His gelled shorter red hair before, was now longer and silkier. Its alluring flows, catches many eyes that wanting them to touch, to caress and to feel its softness.

He also learn how to dress up depending on the occasion. Most of the time, he unconsciously put on a clothes that fits him well, revealing how great his body was.

Because of this physical changes, he get a job so easily. There is few talent scout offering him to be a model in some men's magazine but he strongly decline. He want to focus on his studies and he believes that those kind of jobs doesn't suit him well. Truly, if he was like that before he won't experienced a fifty heartbreaks.

Before women was scared the hell out of him. Now, they looked and stared back whenever he passed by. Most of the time in the train, Youhei trying so hard not to sit or to stand next to him to avoid comparison. In so many ways and situation, when Sakuragi sleeps on his shoulder, most of the girls taking photos of him or asking Youhei about his name and phone number.

In Danny's where Sakuragi works as a waiter, not just women but also some 'men' want him to serve them every time they order. Due to his friends naiveness, he gleefully accepted their request.

He's happy to see that his bestfriend was able to go back on his old self after those bad and hard times he'd been through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow really Oniichan, Rukawa-kun is here in Kanagawa College! Sugoi! I'm pretty sure, our team will be more stronger than last year!" Giggled Haruko while eating breakfast in school cafeteria.

"Yes. And now we have Sendoh, Jin, Mitsui and Miyagi in our team. This year I am sure Rukawa will join us. We'll be more stronger not only this year." Explained Akagi to his imouto while eating and checking some paper

Even though she's happy about the news, she can't stop to think and to feel sad. "If Sakuragi-kun just continue to college, I am sure, Kanagawa will be the best."

After graduation in high school, Sakuragi leave Kanagawa and no one knows where he is. No one knew if he would continue to study college. She know the reason why he have to leave Kanagawa but only few people knows the real reason about it.

After she confess on him, Sakuragi honestly admitted that he was on a relationship with his rival, Rukawa. At first, she was shock and frustrated. But later on, she learned to accept, to be happy and to support them. On top of it, they relationship gives victory on their high school basketball team because of their good combination outside and inside the court.

"No one know where that moron goes. I heard that he's in Tokyo. But I'm not so sure." Answered Akagi showing a loneliness on his huge face.

He really feel so bad and wasted about Sakuragi's decision not to continue to study in Kanagawa. His grades during his sophomore and senior year in Shohoku was really good. At the time, Sakuragi was one of the top student of Shohoku High. It is really hard to believe that a person like Sakuragi, who is a violent, rude and noisy brat has a hidden intelligence if he just focusing on his studies.

"Finish your food quickly. You have to look for your professor." Reminding his imouto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akira, what do I have to do?" Ask worried Rukawa on Sendoh while walking to school. They live in the dormitory behind the campus.

"Just relax Rukawa, don't be scared. They all know we had our relationship after you're break- up with him. Just ignore them okay, especially his friends." He happily said to him. Grabbing and holding his hands passionately.

In reality, even him the great Akira Sendoh felt anxiety on his friends and team mate reaction about their relationship. He don't want to concede it, but he's too afraid to hear the words coming from them.

Now that both of them studying in the same university, they determined to officially announce their relationship on their team. Although they physically and mentally prepared, they still afraid on what Sakuragi's friend reaction about it.

Most of Kanagawa's knew about Rukawa and Sakuragi's perfect, made in heaven love affair. During their high school year they known them as "The Fire and Ice Prince of Shohoku. But before Winter Cup tournament start, their relationship end that result shock and dismay to their fans.

"Hn."

While on their way, they notice some malicious and questioning looks from some students in the campus. In maiden's eyes, you can see the admiration looks they gave to them, while others wondering what is going on.

Kaede Rukawa, known as the 'Ice Prince of Kanagawa' walking holding hands with Akira Sendoh the 'Cool Genius' was considered as one of a great view early in the morning.

"Later, try-out so be ready. You have to show your guts to our Coach and Captain."

"Yeah!"

"Rukawa-san Sendoh-senpai ohayou!." Cheerfully and excitedly greet Hikoichi. He was with Koshino who only waved at them.

"I'm so excited! Ayako-san talk to me earlier and she wants me to be her co-manager! She's busy so she ask me to help her! Isn't unbelivable?!"

"Maa, maa Hikoichi-kun we know that you're happy and excited so do your best for the team. We' ll be the champion this year!"

"Check! Sendoh-senpai."

"Hey lovebirds of Kanagawa! ohayou!" Grinned Mitsui who just arrive. Behind him Miyagi, Kogure and Ayako.

"What's going on!? It's too early to talk about basketball! Come on people just give me a break!" Complained the manageress while holding Miyagi's hands

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it for later guys!" Agreed Miyagi. holding his 'girlfriend's hand, Ayako.

Okay let's everyone! No one should be late for today's practice!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bouncing balls. Rubber shoes squeaks against the floor. Sweaty players. Every players having their own practice that day. Today is the first day try-out for those who want to be a part of a team. For the past few years, Tokyo Uni's basketball was known for being the best among other college basketball team across Japan.

Joining the club was not so easy as it seems. Each players were carefully chosen. All of their regular members choose not only for their talents but also because of their academic grades. There was a lot of those players, dreaming and wanting to be part of their team, but in the end only few were stayed. The best among the rest.

Nagi Ueki, the team manager holding a files of application form from those who want to join their team. So far, there are fifteen applicants sign up for today's try-out. One by one, he carefully studied and absorbed the details written on the form. And there is one name, that very familiar name that makes him shivered.

"_Who had thought that he will study here in Tokyo?"_He mumbled.

"Ueki-kun, how many applicants do we have so far? Any interesting applicants?

You look happy." Asked Sagawara while dribbling the ball.

"Actually there is one, but I can't tell you now Captain." He reply and fixing his thick eyeglass.

Hearing what he said, other players look at his direction. Sawakita and Kikomoto was too interested to find out, so they ran on him to ask who might that be. But before it happens, the team coach arrive, Coach Mifune Saito.

"Everyone gather!" Shout team captain Sagawara and the members gather around him.

"Today is the first day try-out. I expected all of you to perform at your best. I want all of you to cooperate. Remember, we are one number in Japan. Show to all freshmen what we got! Our guts! Discipline and cooperation is our number one rules in our team! It that all clear?" Said Coach while walking and staring at each team member like a militar commander.

"This year, we have a lot of new applicants, and I assume that each one of them will stay and continue to give us victory. Seniors, I want all of you to guide all our freshmen the best as you can. Am i clear?"

"Sir yes Sir!" Everyone replied. They're all excited to meet all new applicants.

Since Coach Mifune Saito handles Tokyo University basketball team, they continue for being the best college basketball team in Japan. He believed that winning always begins with discipline. He trained all the players like army does. Aside from that, he obliged each one of them to focus both studies and club activities. Each member have to submit their class schedule to their manager. It is very important for him to know how they time to spent their precious in studying and practicing. He personally make their daily practice schedule, depends on their available time.

Not just the his own team, even the most of his co-workers, other professor admired him for being responsible. They admired him for valuing education as same he as valued basketball. Team members wasn't accepted for having an exceptional talents in basketball, but high grades is also a must.

"Ueki-kun can I check the application form?"

"Yes please sensei!" handling the files to his coach.

After checking and reading the the list of the applicants, he took one of the form. While folding it, he handed back the files to his manager.

Ueki noticed this, and he was really sure that the application form that the coach took was the form of the applicants he set his eyes on. Wondering what was the coach thinking.

Gym doors open and revealed the newcomers. Excitement, happiness and feared bottled up on them as they see in front of them, on their own eyes the team that their admired the most. It's a once in a lifetime experience to be a part of this team. Most of college basketball players greatest dream was to be here. Being a part of this team was a great achievement that they can ever accomplish on their basketball career In college. The team known as the next generation of Japan's National Team, a professional basketball team.

One of the newcomers includes Kiyota Nobunaga, Maki's kouhai whose smirking at him.

On the other side of the court, all regular members noticed that their coach changed his mood. They notice it since he withdraw one of the applicants form, coach's stoic face shown. He breath deeply, and then suddenly a huge smile showing on his face. The team members surprised in their coach sudden change of mood. Coach Saito didn't realize that his whole team was watching and murmuring something about him.

"_Why did he withdraw it? Isn't he qualified to join the team_?" Whisper Ueki as he try not to get other's attention.

Maki and Sagawara approach Ueki and whisper. "Nagi-chan, any idea whose form was that? Have you noticed Coach's face when he withdraw it, he sigh and smile, it's so creepy."

"I think he's the one you're talking about, am I right Ueki-kun?" Asked Maki while rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, yeah you knew him very well Maki-san. But I don't understand, he's perfect for the team. Did Coach disqualified him?"

"Hmmm , well see. I'll figure it out later. Don't worry Sagawara-san, Ueki-san, I'll call him." He winked at the two stunned team mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the introduction, Coach Sakano of Kanagawa College Basketball team order them to have scrimmage, freshmen versus second year. Eight freshmen applies for the try-out including Kaede Rukawa of Shohoku and Oda of Takezono.

"Freshmen team Rukawa, Mikaya, Akino, Kisa and Oda, the other three will sub later. For the Second year team, you Sendoh, Taiko, Ueno, Kanako and Miyagi! The rest, resume your practice on the other court." Announce the team Captain Suzuki after he choose which players will play for the scrimmage.

"Hey Kaede, give me you best shot! " winked Sendoh at his beloved fox.

While Haruko standing and watching on the sidelines, she notice the flirting couples. She can't stop looking at the them from the start. In her heart, she felt angry and irritated on them. She really hate the way they show their 'affection' on each other. It's not because she's jealous, it's because for her Rukawa belongs to Sakuragi.

While playing, Hikochi carefully taking down notes about the newcomers capablity. Hikoichi Aida assigned as the new co-manager of the team. Ayako the team manager asked Hikoichi for his assistant due to her class schedule and wanted to be able to focus on it. She asked him when she found out that he was going in the same college as she is.

The team captain, Haseyo Suzuki, on his last year in college choose Takenori Akagi to be his team co-captain. He truly believed in his capabilities and good leadership.

At the end of first half, they scored equally. Freshmen team give their best on the said game. But in the end second year wins.

One by one, player starts to went on their locker room. When Oda noticed Rukawa and Sendoh walking holding hands, he wants to ask them and to confront them. A strong hand stopped from doing what he wants to do, it's Mitsui with Miyagi and Koshino.

"Just leave them alone Oda. They have their own world." it was Mitsui for answering his questioning looks.

"But I thought, he and Sakuragi. What happen? Is that really true the Sakuragi disappear just because of them. You're his friends!" Pointing on them. "Why did you just let it happen?"

"No one know about what happen Oda-kun. Hanamichi don't say any words, he never tell anything on us. So have no right to interfere. All we know, one day he's gone. After Winter Cup, we just heard Rukawa and Sendoh having an affair."

"What the hell? And you call your self his 'friends'. What kind of friends are you if you dont do or know anything about what happen!?" Angrily shout at them before leaving them.

They startled on what he said. No one can react or to say something on him. Akagi approach them when he heard the little argument. "Don't mind him. Just focus on games, we don't anything about what really happen. So we don't have anything to say," sadness shown on his face while explaining.

In the end of Sakuragi's sophomore year in high school, he and Oda become closer and in good terams than before.

While on their way home from partice, Oda and his team encountered some goons. At that time, Sakuragi and Youhei on the same way going home form their part-time jobs.

They joined them in their so called friendly fight that saved the whole team. Since that happen, they become closer and Sakuragi gained respect from him and his team mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Flashback_

_"Good afternoon Coach Saito. I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi. Please forgive me for intruding. The truth is ... I know its not right but...I,...I wanted to withdraw my application for try-out." He look down to show his respect and hide his embarrassment. That afternoon he was in Saito's office. _

_"What!? I mean why? Not interested joining our team?" Exclaimed Coach Saito. He was so surprised on what he just said. He never expected to hear those words from him. _

_"I know its so sudden. But please hear me out Sensei. I hope you understand."_

_"Sakuragi-kun tell me, what's the reason? I'll do it if you have a valid reason. " he was really disappointed on what he say, but he still try to be calm._

_"Honestly, I do have check-up for my back. I forgot to rescheduled it and unfortunately it's for today. I can't cancel it so I cannot join the try-out." _

_"I see, so how's your back, not healed yet? Still hurt?" He feel relieve after he heard his reason._

_"No, no sensei...actually its completely healed. But my doctor advised me to have a regular check-up every three months specially that I am still active playing basketball." Huge smile showing on his face while explaining on his worried coach. _

_His gaze captured by the trophies and medals displayed at the office. Unconsciously, he stand up to stared at it. As if dreaming, he stroke his fingers in the glass and smile brightly. Coach Saito noticed this, he smiled and decided to reconsider his request. _

_"Sakuragi-kun, I'll let you skip the try-out for today."_

_"Really Sensei! Arigato gozaimasou! Nyahahaha!"_

_"I almost forgot, the Dean mentioned me that you're a self-supporting student. In that case, you should submit me your class and work schedule so I can arrange your practice hour."_

_"I will, sensei!" Smiled brightly at his coach._

_"Sakuragi-kun...I guess...well... Welcome to the team!" Congratulate Saito at him that made him shock._

_"But sensei...I still have to attend the try-out... But why?"he asked wondering about his reason for it._

_"I'll know you can do it... Let's do our best for the team!" he explained. And huge beautiful smile written on Sakuragi's face._

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Coach Saito, we're done for their introduction. Any suggestion? A game maybe?" Sagawara asked his Coach.

"Oh, I see, divide them into two teams. Half court. I wanna see how they play. Wakashi-kun, you're the referee. The rest use the other court. Freshmen, after warm-up, start the game, is that clear?!" He snap when he heard his team captain call his name.

"Yes Coach!"

"_Now that he's part of the team, he'll be a big help for us and easier to snatch the championship again_." He mumble and smile while rubbing his chin.

At the time they saw a huge smile on their coach's face, they don't know what to think. They have no idea what he was thinking or planning at that time. Everyone knew that the coach was a great person, but he don't usually smile like he does now.

"Sagawara-san! Wakashi-san! We have one more new team member. He will join us in our practice on monday. A center." After telling the news he bid goodbye on them. On what he just said, they can't stop wondering and staring at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, you're in good shape Hana-chan. After three months you have to come back for the instructions of your new exercise. It was really good for you to have a regular check-up and do your exercises. Its for your future." She smiled at him while saying the good news.

Sakuragi's doctor, Nagishima-san always call him Hana-chan and treat him as her own son. Ever since he discharged from the rehabilitation center, she's the one who always check on him. But before his senior year end in Shohoku, Nagishima transferred in Tokyo after her husband died and she lived with her only son.

After she found out about his situation, of being an orphan she offered him a free check-up. But in one condition, he will continue to study in college. She advice him to grab the scholarship and opportunity to study in Tokyo University. She told Sakuragi that this is good chance to achieve his goal in life and aside from that, it's near her so he doesn't need to travel from Kanagawa to Tokyo for his check-up.

Sakuragi always feel blessed to know her. Aside for having Youhei as his bestfriend, he have. her, Doctor Nagishima. He respect and loved her as his own mother. Many times that he seek advice from her, about everything, anything. She knows everything about him, his ups and downs in life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back, Ryuichi! How's your trip?" Greet Shinohara on his friend who just arrive from America. He happily embrace his friend that he don't see for one year.

He notice many things changes about his friend. He look younger than the last time he saw him. His expressionless face still showing, but he feel that he is more lively than before.

"I am fine Mishiro. Very tiring, and how are you?" Ask Asami while sitting next to him at the backseat.

"I'm fine, quite busy. Well, I think, you change a lot Ryuichi. I notice you look younger than before. You like America?"

"Nah, not really..."

"Wanna go out tonight? How about your favorite bar? The good news is I 'bought' it for you. Well,congrats!"

"Thanks. So how you 'buy' it?"

"It's a lot of work actually, but I still manage to do it."

"Hmm, I see. Thank you very much Mishiro... I know I can trust you..."

"Youre welcome"

"On monday I want to visit Kanagawa, can you come with me?"

"Sure, but wait...are you sure, I mean. As your bestfriend I understand how you feel."

"Dont worry about me, I am alright. It's not easy but I get over it. I want to visit Akihito and I want to look for someone.

"Okay, but before that. We have to talk about your plan here in Japan. We still have more business to discuss."

"I know, and beside I have to see Uncle in Kanagawa. I heard that his son don't want to manage one of his business. Is that true?"

"Dont worry, when Shinichi-kun find out about you coming back here in Japan, he won't think twice, he will do it. You know how competitive he is. His still in college so I think he can't do it right now. Just wait a little longer."

"He never change...spoiled brat.

"Yeah, yeah...he always remind me of you. I will pick you up tonight at ten. We're going to The Lodge."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Hanamichi wake up! You'll be late! You have work tonight right? It's seven already, come on wake up!" Youhei shout at his friend, trying to wake him up.

Sakuragi has a part-time job every friday and saturday night. He worked as waiter at a bar from eight at night till four in the morninG. During weekdays, he goes to university. Most of the time, he finished his class early but stayed at the library to study or review some lessons while waiting for his other part-time job, at Danny's where he worked as a service crew from monday till thursday.

"Ahhh.. Youhei, okay, okay I'm up...geez..." Stomping while going to the bathroom to start taking a shower and preparing for his night job.

"How's your try-out?"asked Youhei while he is in the bathroom.

At that time, Youhei was sitting browsing on his computer. They are sharing the same room with two beds, small study table and a bathroom.

"I didn't attend the try-out...I had my check-up with Nagishima-san. Coach Saito told me to attend on monday and joined them on practice next week."

"I see, so how's the check-up? And Nagishima-sensei?"

"It's fine...she's fine... After three months I have to do the check-up again and she said I have new instructions for my exercise"

"And your schedule for the basketball? Is it okay with you? "

"Yeah it's okay. The coach talked to me about it. Last time I submit my class and work schedule. And today he handed me my practice schedule that starts on monday." He continuously tell him while taking a shower.

When his basketball coach talked to him about the try-out, he reminded him to submit his class and part-time job schedule so won't have any problem about his basketball practice. He allowed him to have a shorter practice hours during weekdays because of his studies and job.

"Did you talk to Maki-san?"

"Yeah, I did. Actually I wanted to visit him, but he has a lecture so I can't."

"You mean you didn't see him at the campus."

"Nope, not yet. I stayed to the library during lunchbreak. Geez... college girls are so annoying!"

"The heck! didn't want it?! You used to chased them before! And now you're hiding from them ?" He laughed at his friends about girls chasing him.

From the beginning of their college, some of the girls on their campus trying to get Sakuragi's attention. Most of them asking Youhei about his phone and other personal information about the redhead.

"That was before Youhei! Not this time! I am so handsome for them you know! Nyahahaha!"

They lived in a small apartment near the university. Youhei's parents pay for the rent, electricity and waterbill. They only spend for their personal stuff and food. Sometimes Youhei's parents send him allowance, but still he wants to earned on his own.

Like Sakuragi, he used to work at Danny's. But before they start their college, he luckily get a part-time job as a assistant crew in a tv station for creative department. After class, he spent some of his time in the library to review and then go straight to his job. During the days he doesn't have work, he spend his time joining a mass-com club at their school.

"Geez, my head hurts! Next time I wont take a nap!" he exclaimed while rubbing his temple. After he took his bath he changed and get ready for the work.

"Yeah right, expecially next week you'll have your basketball practice. You don't have time to take a nap."he smirked at him.

"See you later Youhei! Don't cook I'll bring food for breakfast."he yelled at him at the door before he left.

It's been a month since he start working at the bar , The Lodge. Few days after they moved to Tokyo, a stranger offered him to apply on that bar as a waiter. Because of his good looks and height, as one of the qualification, he gets the job easily. At first, he works every night six days a week. But when the school starts he talked at the manager and he allowed him to work part-time for only friday and saturday night.

The Lodge was a new and famous bar in that district. Decent and cozy place. It's on of the popular hang-out for businessmen and professionals. Every saturday and sunday night there's a live band and pianist during weekdays.

Soft music and few laughter of the customers mostly heard in the bar. Many businessmen used to come here not just because of the coziness of the place, it is because the owner of the bar known as the youngest and the most popular lawyer of Japan, Atty. Mishiro Shonihara. They wanted to get close at the famous lawyer, hoping that maybe someday they will be needed his _'little help'_.

It creates a huge controversy when the media exposed that the bar was now owned by the famous lawyer. And aside from that, having Ryuichi Asami as a business partner was a big question. Asami, known as a former '_big boss_' of a unidentified Yakuza group and owner of some _'not so legal'_ clubs and casinos in Japan. Although Shinohara says that accusation about Asami wasn't true, there 's still few people won't believe about that.

"What can you say about this place Ryuichi?" He smiled as he ask him about the place. They are sitting on the corner of the bar while having their drinks.

"It's perfect." He said and gulped his whisky.

He was so pleased about the place. Just last year, the bar was messy, noisy and most of the Yakuza was hanging around the place. And because of Shinohara so called _talent and creativity_, he successfully renovate the place.

"Ah, Shinohara-sensei thank you very for the last time. Thanks for assisting me. The manager allows me to work part-time." He bowed his head respectfully while saying his thanks to the lawyer. He approached him when he noticed the lawyer at the bar.

That time, Sakuragi was in the manager's office. He begged him to let him work part-time, during friday and saturday. He explained him that he really needed the job badly, as he support his studies. And the same time, Shinohara just went in to talk to the manager about the bar. He overheard their conversation and asked the manager to considered his request.

When he saw Sakuragi, he immediately remembered him. "You're welcome ...Sakuragi-kun...am I right? How's college?"

"Yes sensei. Quite busy, study, part-time job and later basketball. But I can manage." He replied politely to the lawyer.

"I see. I won't be surprise. You're so tall and have a very nice body."lawyer looked at him from head to toe and winked that made him blushed. "Hahahah, kawaii Sakuragi-kun."

And then he realized he has someone with him. "Oh, I almost forgot, from now this guy, my friend will be your regular guest here in the The Lodge. Can you personally assist him every time his here? Can you Sakuragi-kun?"

"Of course sensei. At your service Sir, Hanamichi Sakuragi! Please to meet you sir."

The moment he touched the guy's hand he felt something unusual. He stared at him and feels like he met him before. For some unexplainable reason, he thinks that the guy in front of him is mysterious.

"Ryuichi Asami. Have we met before?" He asked and tried to remember when or when he met Sakuragi. His gazed never leave him that makes the young waiter feel nervous.

"Sakuragi-san! Someone's looking for you!" One of his co-workers call him.

He snapped when he heard his name. "Nice to meet you again Sir." He smile at him as he left.

"So, until now, you never changed your style when you like someone." Mishiro told him.

"What?!" His gazed follows Sakuragi's back while he's leaving and smirked "yeah...sexy"

They are watching the scene where Sakuragi was talking to his customer. It's obviously drunk, so he help him to stand properly. The customer take money form his wallet and put it in Sakuragi's pocket. He tried really hard not to accept the money, but the man forced it on him. Slowly, the customer caressing his cheek down to his chin. The man's other hand touching his chest and he trying to unbuttoned his shirt. Sakuragi look around as if looking for someone. And then suddenly, the customer fell on his arms.

"Sir! Don't sleep here please. Onii-chan!" he called out to get help from the _'Onii-chan'_, one of the bouncer of the bar. The bouncer attend him immediately and help to let the customer sit at the couch and called the driver.

"Geez...such a pain..." He muttered as he walk to the counter to get and to serve another drinks.

"Sakuragi-kun what happen to that customer? Ask Shinohara when he passed by in front of them

"Ah, him, sensei...Sasaki-sama was drunk so he feel asleep hehehe."

"Ahh... I see. Ne, Ryuichi I'll go now, just to warn you. ...don't drink too much or you'll taste Sakuragi'-kun's sweet headbutt. Hahaha...I'll see you tomorrow." And he pat Sakuragi's head before he leave smirking.

Sakuragi looked down shyly. He didn't expect that someone will see what he do to his customer. And on top of it, it's the lawyer and his friend.

"Ahh... Sensei...because he..."

"Shhh... I know...we see remember...I'm just kidding...bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a particular room at the Kanagawa College dormitory, few members of basketball team was watching a movie. They decided to watched movies and to have some snack since there's no school for the next day.

"Unbelievable! I'd never thought that the day like this day will ever come. I can't imagine hanging-out with the rest of the Shohoku team. I'm so happy!" Exclaimed Hikoichi, with the small teardrops on his eyes. "I'm just thinking, what if Maki-san, Hanagata-san and Fujima-san we're in our school, I am sure we're the strongest team in Japan. And I almost forgot, if Sakuragi-kun continue his studies here, we're become invincible!"

Hikoichi do not realized that what he said makes the other two, Rukawa and Sendoh feel uneasy. "Oh my! It's late...come on Kaede...we have to go now..."he told Rukawa to leave before everyone notice about his mood change. Some of his team mates know that he's just trying to about any discussion or things about Sakuragi.

"Ei, Sendoh we don't have school tomorrow, and beside the movie is not done yet." Ask Fukuda wondering why they want to go home early.

Rukawa opened the door and looked back before he leave."Good night."

When they went out of the room, some of them was just staring at each other while Fukuda and Hikochi don't know what is going on. Because of it, Mitsui told them to go back to their room and told them they have their early practice the next day.

"What do you think Miyagi?"ask Mitsui while cleaning up the mess in their room.

He looked at him seriously and answered. "I knew it, they are the reason why Hanamichi is gone. Tomorrow I'll go the gundam, and ask them...I am sure they know where Mito and Sakuragi is..."and then went out the room to go on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After done with his shower and fixing his stuffs, he went to his manager's office to tell him his off.

"Sakuragi-kun, before I forgot Shinohara-san told me you know his friend's house, so you'll send him home."

"What? But..." Before he finish his word his phone ring. "Hello? ...sensei...but wait...I don't know his...I see ...okay I will... I understand...bye." After they talked he checked his inbox and see a message.

"It's okay manager...I'll take him home. Just get a taxi and go. Shinohara-sensei told me that he will take Asami-sans's car later."

"Take care..you have work tonight right? I'll see you later then..."he tousled the young waiter's hair before they both leave the office.

One of the guard in the bar help him to take Asami in the taxi. Inside, he told the driver to take them on the address that Shinohara send him.

When they reach the his condo, he took the key from Asami's pocket and opened the door. He immediately carried him to the room and lay on his bed. First he remove his jacket, then the shoes and his socks. He slowly cover him with the blanket and close the door after he finish.

While sitting on the couch, Sakuragi send a text messages to Shinohara saying that he already reached Asami's house. He looked at the window to check if its bright outside. And then his phone rang "hello? ...yes he's sleeping on his room...yeah yeah ...I have to go home now...don't worry...I'm used to it... Okay I'll wait for you sensei...bye..."

After they talk, he took one of his books on his bag and read while waiting for Shinohara. The lawyer told him to at least stay and wait for him. Reading few pages of his books, he slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He woke up by the ring of his phone. He slowly sit up and answer it. "Hello? ... Hey Youhei good morning too...yeah I'm fine don't worry...I 'm sorry I didn't call you...who? ...Shin-chan...okay I will call him later...yeah. I said I'm fine...I'll be home soon...bye."

After talking to Youhei, he just noticed the blanket fell on his feet. He pick it up with his bag and his phone ring again.

"Hey, Shin-chan...good morning!... Yeah I'm alright don't worry...I'm so sorry about that... have to drop by first at the library...bye..see you later..."

"Geez... I have a lot of mother...hmmmp." He mumbled. After fixing the couch and picking his stuffs, he wanted to go in Asami's room to check on him. Before that, someone talk behind him.

"Good morning Sakuragi-kun." It was Shinohara who's holding his cup of coffee.

"Shinohara-sensei, good morning. I am sorry I didn't notice you arrived. I just want to check on Asami-san and also to say goodbye."

"It's fine, come on have some breakfast with us first before you leave. Ryuichi prepared some food." He told him and guide him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Asami is busy fixing the table. He put three plates and ask Sakuragi on what he wants to eat.

"Good morning Asami-san. Sorry for intruding. Can I do anything, need a help?" He politely ask as he noticed the man is busy preparing.

"Dont worry it's done. Thanks for the last night."he replied while putting some food on his plates.

"You're welcome Asami-san. Honestly I am the one disturbing you. I am really sorry."

He offered him to have some coffee or juice but he refused. Even though he doesn't want to eat that much early in the morning, he can't because Shinohara is forcing him to eat more.

"Sakuragi-kun, I am sorry. I forgot about your parents. They must be worried now."

"Its fine. I lived with my friend. He called me and I already tell him I stayed here."

"I see, so you don't live with your parents.?"

"They're dead." He reply while eating his breakfast.

"Oh, I am really sorry. I didn't know.

"Its alright sensei. It's a along time. "

"Sakuragi-kun? Where do you study?"

"Tokyo University"

"Wow! I knew it, the first time I saw you, know that you are a smart kid." He patted him on his head and laughed.

"Hehe, no not really. Actually they just scouted me in Tokyo Uni because of basketball. It's quite hard to pass the entrance exam, but thank God I actually did it."

Asami just listening joined on their conversation. "Can I ask you something if its alright? Is your salary enough for your study...you know I mean..."

"I can manage aside from the The Lodge, I also have a part-time job at Danny's. It's monday till thursday after school. And the scholarship from Tokyo Uni was a really big help."

"I see, so you're also a scholar...its hard, isn't it?"

"For now, its's still fine. But later on I'll have basketball practice. I am thinking to quit my job at Danny's before preliminary. But for now I have to..." His phone ring once again that interrupts their conversation. "Excuse me..." He answered and went out from the kitchen.

"Hello...Shin-chan?... Okay., I will just wait for me...I'll call you when I reach there...nyahahaah...don't worry too much..bye."

"Hmmm...girlfriend?" Ask Shinohara when he come back to his seat.

"Ha?! Hehehe no sensei. He's my senpai and my team mate. He' s just worried about me not going home last night. He offers me a ride to library. I am so sorry. But I really have to leave now." he apologized and stand to put his plates in a sink.

"I'll drop you there. Sit and finish your food." said Asami.

"Hmm... Asami-san. It's fine. You don't have to do that"

"Sit. I'll drop you there."he said again but this time it's more of a command.

Sakuragi just stared at Shinohara as if he's asking for help. The lawyer just chuckled and winked at him. After they finish their breakfast, he called Maki to tell him not to bother to pick him up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the library, he started to take some notes of the important pointer he needed from the books. Asami who is sitting across him keeps on staring and that makes him uncomfortable. At the same time, the rest of the people in the library especially some women looking at their direciton. He heard some murmured from the groups of the women just next to them.

"Asami-san, you don't have to wait for me." He whispered at him. He doesn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

He stand up "I want to read here." And then he went to the bookshelves to grab some books.

He was startled at his action. Just then he notice the reason why women looking at that guy.

Aside from being taller than him, he has a good stance and a handsome face. His short black brownish hair fit on his skin complexion. He has a small lips and high-bridged nose, that makes him more masculine. His demure but serious looks gives a strong auras on his personality.

After grabbing a book, Asami sit across him. Most of the times, he catch his gazed at him. He decided to concentrate on his books to finish quickly.

"Model? Actors? Arent they?"whispered the other girl to her friend sitting near them.

"I think so, they are so handsome. Do you think they are brothers?"ask the other girl.

"No, I don't think so. A lovers maybe...hihihi" chortled the other one.

"So cute!" They're both giggled. The librarian immediately warned them for being so loud and not to disturb the other people in the library.

When he finish, he told him that he'll just return the books. Behind him, Asami doing the same thing. After they return it, Asami grabbed his hands and went out the library.

"I'll send you home."he told him while opening the car's door.

"No thanks Asami-san. You don't have to."

"Get in!" He told him when he opened the door. Sakuragi can't do anything to refused so he just follow him and get in the car to take him home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock! Knock! He knocks loudly at the door but no one answer. He took the key from his pocket and opened it.

"I'm home!" He greets when they enter the house. He offered Asami to sit and feel at home. He noticed a small paper at the table and read it, _'I have work. I cooked dinner. Call me when you get home. Youhei._' Then he just remember to check his mobile and to see it's battery empty.

He asked Asami to stay, and he went to changed and to prepared something for them eat and drink.

While sitting, Asami noticed the photos on top and both sides of the TV. The photo on top was Sakuragi, taken last year. He smiled so brightly at the photo while he's wearing the medal and holding the trophy. At the right side, was taken with his gundam. It's on the seashore when they had their picnic and a farewell party for Youhei and Sakuragi. And at the left side, it was with his team mates taken during the championship in Inter high and Winter Cup.

When he noticed Sakuragi come back , he hold the photo on top of the tv and stared at it "So you're the MVP." and smile.

"Just lucky that year..hehehe"he put the tray of food on the table and scratch his head at his compliment.

"Is this Youhei? He asked when took another photo and point at one of the gundam. In the photo, Sakuragi and Youhei both sitting while his arm on his friends shoulder. The three was standing behind them.

"Yes, it's him. He's my bestfriend since we're young.. He's a brother to me."

"And which one of these is Shin-chan?"

"Eh? Shin-chan? Hehehe, he's not there. He's not in any of those photos. We're not in the same team. But we became friends before I finish my high school."

Because the couch was too smal for them, they did not noticed that they are sitting so close together. It was a deafening silence between him, until Asami's phone rang disrupt it.

"_Hello? Mishiro...I see...I'm coming just wait for m_e..." He sighed and say goodbye to Sakuragi. "I have to go now Sakuragi-kun. Thanks for your time."

"Thanks you very much for dropping me Asami-san."

When he went to open the door, Asami stopped him. He grabbed his hand, pushed and pinned him against the door. He slowly caress his soft cheek and hold his chin. He passionately kissed him and while holding him on his waist. Slowly, he tried to pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Sakuragi wanted to say something and finally open his mouth, that gave Asami a chance to get in.

Sakuragi unconsciously kissed him back. He doesn't realized that he softly moaning from his kiss. They stayed at that position until they almost out of their breath. Just realized what they did, he pushed Asami really hard and fell on the floor.

"I was waiting for your famous headbutt...next time don't let your guard down...Sakuragi-kun...Ja..." He smirked at him as he opened the door.

When the door closed, Sakuragi still staring at the door. He went to the couch to sit and to think. He touched his lips and lay down. For some reason, he felt that the kiss was so familiar. He doesn't why, but some thing inside of him telling that he knew that kiss before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In Tokyo Uni's basketball locker room, each member starts to changed for their practice. They chattering about the beginning of this year new team member's first day of practice.

"Are you sure, he'll show up today's for practice Shinichi-kun?" Fujima ask him while changing.

"Yah, I already talked to him and also with Coach. He allows him to skipped the try-out. He had his check-up so he can't attend." He explained while next to him was Kiyota who's listening to their conversation.

"Now I remember, he mentioned it to me before that he still have to attend his regular check-up. I heard his doctor moved here in Tokyo too." Say Hanagata sitting and lacing his shoes.

"His improvement, what do you think about it?"

"I think he improved much than before. I can't wait to see it."

At the gym, the coach and the manager was talking seriously . They noticed the tall, redhead guy standing next to their coach. The other players smiled when they see him. It was their newest team member. The newest center, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

"Everyone!" Called out the captain and the members immediately rounded up.

"Sagawara-kun, your in-charge. I have a meeting with the other coach for the practice games." Coach told their captain before leaving the team, he patted Sakuragi's shoulder and smiled at him. "Ueki-kun, please assist him with his practice schedule, he already have it."

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, 193 cm., center. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me Captain, senpai-tachi." He bowed at them to showed his respect.

During his high school year, everybody knows him for being rude and violent. Everyone was shocked and the same time amazed at his gesture when they saw how they greeted them with respect.

"Welcome to our team Sakuragi-kun. I am the team captain Kenichi Sagawara and this is my vice captain Touya Wakashi." He reach-out his hand to welcome him. When Sakuragi turned at their vice captain, his sweet smile was vanished that everyone noticed.

"Ore! Why I didn't notice it before? Wakashi-senpai looks like Rukawa. Nyahahaha!" Kiyota laughed loudly. Maki and Fujima just elbowed him and looked back at Sakuragi just to realized what he did.

"Sakuragi-kun, I'm Hikaru Daiko, one of your many fans...especially on our high school. I'm really glad to be with you in the same team. Can we be friends?" one of the newest member asked him shyly and blushing.

He draped his arms around him and grinned "of course Radish-chan...we're friends from now on...nyahahaha!" Few sweatdropped showing on his team mate's heads at his antics.

His 'newest friend' scratching his head and explained "Ano... It's Daiko not Daikon... Sakuragi-sama..."

He introduced himself and greeted them one by one. A tight embraced from Maki and Fujima and a gentle pat from Hanagata on his head. They are so glad to have him on the same team. When his done, he excused himself to went to the locker room to change and followed by Kiyota, who wants to apologized on him.

"Maki-san, who is Rukawa?" Wakashi asked Maki while dribbling the ball. "I noticed that his mood changed when Kiyota-kun mentioned that name."

"Forgive me, but I can't tell you. Let just say it's too personal for Sakuragi-kun."

"I see...I get it...I won't open it up again..." He promised him and went to his other team mates.

"Hey Touya, when Sakuragi-kun is done...please explained him our team' s rules and regulations "said Sagawara and take the notes from their team manager to read it.

"Yea, I will!"

"Hanagata-san, is it okay for you to assist Sakuragi-kun. I heard from Fujima-san and Coach Saito that you used to be his mentor during his high school year."

"Well, I think you heard it wrong Sagawara-san, it was Akagi of Kanagawa College. But sometimes we had some scrimmage and he asked some techniques. But I think, I don't have anything to teach him, he actually surpassed me...hahahaha." Hanagata admitted to his team captain.

"I read it on some article in one of the sport magazine...is that true that he just starts playing basketball during his freshman year in high school?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, he's unpredictable. A very dangerous rookie. Aside from that, his improvement was stupendous."

"Hahaha. You're remind me of something Touro. He's the first one who called me 'substitute' during that time and Oyaji for Maki-kun :)" exlaimed Fujima while patting Maki'a shoulder and that make the other player blushed when he remembered the pet name that Sakuragi used to call him.

"Oyaji for Maki-san, substitute for Fujima-san. How about you Hanagata-san, also have a any pet name?" Asked the curious Sawakita.

"It's Megane! And don't forget you also had your own pet name... Number 2 hahahaha! "

"Number 2? What the?! Why number number Sawakita-kun?" Asked their vice-captain.

"Because that time, Sakuragi-kun believed that he is the number one high player in Japan. He's still a freshman and a beginner in basketball. But who will knew that their team will beat Sannoh after more than seventeen years of being undefeated. " narrate Maki while spinning the ball on his finger.

"Wow really! Geez even our team in high school never defeat the Sannoh! Well I guess he's the real number one high school player in Japan! Hehehehe"

"Ne captain, never heard that Sakuragi-kun was the last year MVP both Inter High and Winter Cup. Aside from that, he earned the name "Rebound King" and "Redhead MVP" not only in Kanagawa, but across Japan." Proudly say Fujima.

"Wait, why didn't he study in Kanagawa? I heard that Rukawa was there." Sawakita asked that make Maki and Fujima shut up."I always thought that no one can separate them both."

"Actually this university offers him scholarship. Oh and I forget to asked, Sawakita-kun why did you come back here in Japan. We thought you want to study in America?" Hanagata trying to change the topic.

"Ah, since Rukawa and Sakuragi beat me in Inter High, I promised to my self that I will take my revenge!"

"I see that's why you came back during your senior year and they beat you again.." Fujima chucked as rubbed the other guy's head.

"For now, it's so impossible for me to beat Sakuragi because we're on the same team. But if I beat Rukawa, it also means that I beat Sakuragi.

"Hmmm...you think...well, I'm not so sure about it. Not so sure if they're in the same level."

Their conversation was interrupted when Sakuragi and Kiyota arrived. All of them looked at them specially at the redhead, as if that is the very first time they saw hIm. The redhead was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black short and a rubber shoes that match on what he's wearing.

They rest of his team mates just noticed that the redhair's hair was longer than before as they used to see it semi-bald. He tied-up his hair that gives him a feminine feature in addition to his gentle face and round brown eyes. And the sleeveless shirt he wore shows his perfectly tone skin and body.

"Sakuragi-sama, can I take a picture with you? Asked the Daiko while holding his phone. Sakuragi just grinned and put his arm on Daiko's shoulder and strikes a pose. Everyone just smirked and smile at what they saw.

After the scrimmage for almost two hours, the team captain decided to end today's practice. Most of the seniors was really pleased to see the freshmen performance that led by Sakuragi. His remarkable improvement in shooting was someting that amazed them. Before he can just do a bank or jump shot, but also his three-point shot was flawless. And other than that, no one or at least not always from the opposing team can grabbed a rebound from him, either offensive or defensive.

Even the most strongest center in college, their team captain, doing his best just to grab the rebound from him. At the end, he proved them all, that he is indeed the 'The Rebound King'. Other than being a center, he can also play power forward, which is his first position played on his high school year. Sagawara learned when he's watching his plays, that he has a inherit gift for analyzing their games situation. His nose ball for the ball will be a really great advantage for them specially in an official games.

Inside the court, his combination with Kiyota was something they did not expect. Their flows and timing gives them a powerful team-up that make the opposing team hard to score.

"Everyone listen! All of your performances was really great! Keep it up! After our semestral break, we are starting our practicing for upcoming Intercollegiate Tournament! I expected each one of you to be prepared for the games, and also to our studies. That's our policy so please don't forget about it." He clapped his hand to end the discussion.

Most the team member start to go in their locker room to have shower while the rest stayed to clean the gym.

"Hana-kun, what time you finish your job tonight? Asked Fujima while taking off his shirt.

"Ten at night Ken-san...ohhh...thanks for helping me for my lesson...also to you Hanagata-san...it's really a big help." He smiled at both of them.

And because it is too normal for him to take off his shirt in front of everyone, he didn't noticed the looked and gazed he was getting from the few of his team mates. There was Maki, who's in love with him for a long time...Fujima, Daiko and their vice captain Wakashi. The rest of them, just amazed on his perfectly built body that fit on his tallness with a feminine face.

Before Maki went to shower, he stop in front of Sakuragi and talked. "I'll meet you there tonight...I have something to discuss..."

The vice-captain approached him and draped his arm on his shoulder. "Sakuragi-kun, can I have your phone number? And can I call you Hana-kun too?"

"Hai Wakashi-senpai."he replied while taking his stuff on his bag.

"Touya, just call me Touya."he said as he winked at him before entering the shower booth. Some of his team mates saw what the vice captain just did and grinned but he just ignore it and shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanagawa Gym

Their practice for that day was just ended. Only Sendoh and Rukawa stayed to shoot some more like they always do.

While sitting and watching his fiancé he asked him "Hey Kaede, want to hang-out tonight?"

"Don't want..." He replied. Sendoh get used to his short replies whenever he asked him. He smiled bitterly and wondered what does he need to do it to make his fiancé smile or at least talk in one full sentence, just like Sakuragi did before...

Flashback

(Rukawa sophomore year. Sendoh senior year.)

"Wow Rukawa-kun...we're roommates !"he cheerfully exclaimed while fixing his stuffs on his bed.

"Hn"

"Hahahaha...actually Hana-chan request me to take care for you...he's worried ...you know..."

"Don't call him that!"

"Maa maa Rukawa-kun...I am his Onii-chan...so it's normal to him call him on his first name..."

"No, you're not..."

"Hai,hai, Rukaw-kun...I think it's better if I'll call you Kaede-chan...hahahaha... And also don't be shy to ask me if you need anything. I promised Hana-chan that i will take care of you while we're here."

"Hn, why you're here? We beat your team."

"Kaede-chan...don't be mean...we still have Winter Cup. I'll make sure we will be the champion this time..."

"Hn."

"But at last my greatest dream will come true...I wonder what clothes fits my Hana-chan..or what color...hehehehe... I'll just need to make sure you're going home safe and I will claim my prize from Hana-chan.." He giggled like a high school girl.

"What prize?" Raised his eye brow and asked the spiky player laying on the bed.

"Hmmm...secret! It's just between me and Hana-chan. Can't wait for it? That's it...its better to make a plan while its early!" He said and went to their bathroom.

"Stay away from him. He's mine!"

"Hai hai Kaede-chan, don't be so possessive, he don't like that. I'm just kidding, I know he much he loves you." He suddenly become serious amd stared at him. "Sometime I feel jealous of you...how I wish I were you...you're so lucky you know..If I just went to Shohoku..." And then he sighed deeply.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What the hell are you doing Sendoh! Get off me!" He shout at him trying to escape from his tight grip as he pinned him on bed.

"Kaede, please believe me. I don't know when or how. But I can't help it! I'm in love with you... ..."

"Bastard liar! Get off me!"

"Please believe me Kaede!" He's on top and tried to kissed him.

That day, most of the players went out the camp to attend the festival nearby. Both of them choose to stay in their room. While Rukawa was reading a magazine, Sendoh suddenly jumped on top of him and hold him very tight. At first, Rukawa tried really hard to escaped from him. And because of Sendoh's passionate kiss, he slowly gave in.

While having their fiery kisses, Sendoh slowly put down Rukawa' shorts and undies. From his lips, he slowly licked down to his neck...his chest...his stomach...until he reach Rukawa's 'crotch'. He dipped his head down between the fox's leg, holding his manhood and caressing it lightly.

"Ahhhh... Sendoh" Rukawa gasped and couldn't help arching his back with moan. The spiky-head tongue turns on fox's manhood, licking it and teasingly sucking it before taking it to his mouth.

"You have lub?" Sendoh whispered on his ear. He opened the drawer next to him and handed it to him.

Rukawa's eyes opened when he felt something caressing him on that spot. Sendoh's hand with lub, slid delicately a finger inside of him.

He lowered himself between Rukawa's legs. A hot and hard pressed against his entrance and he gasped as the spiky-head slowly pushed it in. Groaning, he entered on him in a single push, his balls slamming into Rukawa's buttocks.

"Kaede...ahmmm..."moaned Sendoh while moving slowly. He felt that sooner or later he will cum so he moved faster than before.

"I'm coming Sendoh..." Said Rukawa who is losing out of breath.

As they both reach their climax, Sendoh fell on his side. "Hey Kaede, did you enjoy it?"

"One more..." He smirked and leaned on him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Let's keep it a secret for now Akira."

"Until when Kaede. Hana-chan will understand if we tell him the truth."

"I don't want him to get hurt...just give me more time...I'll tell him later..."

"If you can't do it, I will. We can't hide it forever. I love you very much Kaede."

"I love you too Akira. So please..."

"Okay, if its that you want..."he answered then hugged him tight.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

For almost two years of their relationship, he always think how to changed him like Sakuragi did. Most of the time, he make fun of himself in front of Rukawa just to see his smile.

Before he set his eyes on Rukawa, he's interested on that certain redhead Sakuragi. He's a brat, loud and childish, but had a body that worth dying for. The redhead didn't notice his lustful looks whenever they are having their shower together. Seeing his naked body alone with him in the shower booth, making him burned with desire. How many times he tried to touched him, to caressed him...but in the end...he can't do anything.

And the beginning Rukawa and Sakuragi's sophomore, he noticed their closeness. Their team-up was really something they never seen before. Before the Inter High, they officially announced their relationship with their team mates that easily spread through out Kanagawa. Different reactions they got from everyone, but in the end they accept and support them, specially Rukawa's fan club.

He might be envy or jealous, but he choose to hide his feeling for the redhead as he keep their friendship. He tried to get his attention and to be close to him. He insist that he can call him Aki-niichan, while he will call him Hana-chan. He became one of his most trusted friend during their high school year. Every time Sakuragi had some problems regarding on his basketball, studies or even with Rukawa, he happily gave him an advice.

At the beginning of Rukawa and Sakuragi's relationship, he tried to move-onand give them space. As the blue-eyed guy was jealous on him for being too close to his do'ahou. At the end of the Inter High, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Sendoh were chosen to joined the camp for All Japan Basketball team. Sakuragi declined the invitation as he needed to work at night to support his studies.

At the said camp, Rukawa and Sendoh became closer to each other. That's the time when they started their 'forbidden relationship'. No one know about their relationship and aside from that, everybody knows that the famous ice prince already had a relationship with a infamous rebound king.

At the end of Winter Cup, the basketball reporter Yayoi Aida went to interview and to congratulate the team Shohoku for being the champion that year. She was with Coach Anzai, Haruko and the rest of the team. At that moment Rukawa and Sendoh was inside the gym, kissing, thinking that they are the only person left inside. Then suddenly the gym door burst open that leave them all in a shocking situation. Sakuragi wasn't there that time as he had his part-time job.

Although everybody knows that Sakuragi and Rukawa's relationship was ended just right before the Winter Cup, rumors and hearsay spread through out the prefecture. Until they graduation finished, no words heard from Sakuragi about the incident. After few days, he just disappeared and nobody knows where he went.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maki was sitting in the corner of the food chain while waiting for Sakuragi to finish his work. His gazed never leaved him, as the redhead happily served his customer. He just realized how popular he is, not only with the girls, but also few men in the food chain keep staring at the innocent redhead. He can't blame them. Aside from being tall, he's gorgeous. The simple shirt and pants he wore as a uniform revealed his perfect body.

At the end of the Winter Cup, he witnessed how he dramatically changed. The redhead became more good-looking, more matured and responsible not like he used to know him before. He was really glad to think that he was a part of his change. And also become a important person in redhead's life.

After few minutes, Sakuragi approached him "Shin-chan, just take my bath and then we'll go home."

He smiled back at him, then remembered the day when they become a good friends.

Flashback

(_Sakuragi's senior year)_

_It's his semestral break in college, so he decided to go have his vacation at Kanagawa. He was driving his car that afternoon to went a public court where he used to play with his former team mate. When he spotted his favorite court, he parked his car to get the ball at the backseat. He heard some murmurs when he's near, so he stopped and listened for a while. _

_He didn't expect to see that scene. At the back of the big tree, he saw both of them kissing passionately. The younger guy leaned at the tree while tousling the older's hair. The older kissing him at his neck going down to his almost half-naked chest. He clearly saw how he put his hands inside the younger's crotch that makes the him moaned._

_So not to disturb the 'lovers', he slowly walked away to avoid some noise. He was surprised to find out that he's not alone and saw the other guy's reaction on the scene he just saw. He witnessed how the guy tried not to cry out loud and covered his mouth to not to say anything. The guy slowly stumbled on the floor so he snatched him away and take him to his car._

_On his car, the guy finally burst into tears and tried to wiped them away. He decided to take him to his house to at least calm him down._

_"Sakuragi-kun, drink this and please calm down."he handed him the glass of water and touching his back to comfort him._

_After he drink, he suddenly hugged Maki and cried again. Kainan's ex-captain feel his pain at what he witnessed. Even though the redhead never say any words, he knew that the guy on his arms wanted to shout and to cried as much as he can to take out all the pain he felt inside. _

_"Shhh...Sakuragi-kun, calm down. Stop crying now, if you want to say something I'm here to listen. You have to say something .I know I can't do anything but at least to lessen the pain you feel."and he hugged him more tightly_

_He slowly looked at him. Maki saw the pain and sorrow from the redhead's eyes. "Maki-san, if you were me, will you do the same thing? To hide and walk away?"_

_"I don't know...I am so sorry Sakuragi-kun." _

_ "I tried to ignored them. Not just once...twice...but many times I caught them sleeping in our bed. I did not say anything. I always thought it's normal since their are close to me. They are both important to me. But...but..."_

_"Shh...Saku..."_

_"I endured everything because I don't want to lose them. Every time... I asked Kaede to have game with me, he's tired and he just played with Akira. I really do my best to study in the morning and work at night for him. I want to save money so I can go with him to college. But why...why...him...Kaede and Akira...why them...I trust them...both of them..." _

_"Sakuragi-kun, you have to talk...talk about it...maybe...just maybe you lack of something..._

_"Lack of something? What? Me...I tried so hard...Maki-san...so hard...and .that's killing me... Eveything I do just for him...I try to reach him, to reach his level... Why them... He and Akira...Maki-san...why?!tell me what's the reason? Why they do this to me?'_

_"Talk about it Sakuragi-kun. Or else you have to set him free...set them free...that's all you can do for now... We're just human being Sakuragi-kun, we're not perfect, we make mistakes, whether we like or not..."_

_"Sometimes...no...most of the time, I want to kill my self...I just wanted to die...Maki-san..I'm an orphan, I only have the gundam, Kaede and Akira...but now...I don't know..._

_"Ssshhh...don't talk like that, Sakuragi-kun. You still have Anzai-sensei, the gundam...Haruko and the team. Remember, they're just Rukawa and Sendoh, and you're Hanamichi Sakuragi. And don't forget you also have me...from now on...you'll have me..." He said as he never let go and hugged him more tightly. _

_Slowly, he put the redhead's head on his lap. After few minutes, he found him sleeping with a few tears on his cheeks. He stared at the redhead, caressing his face and just to noticed how he looked so innocent as a child while he sleeping. _

_Behind him, Fujima and Hanagata approached him and tapped his shoulder. They stayed together in the same apartment every time they had their sem break in college. "He will be fine Maki-kun. If we just stop him...he won't see them..."_

_Startled when he tapped him and asked "What do you mean Hanagata-kun?"_

_"We're on our way to the court when we saw them. We left and then Sakuragi on the other side coming...we can't do anything to stop him. And it's good you're there...or else...or else we don't know what will happen next..." Explained Hanagata looking at the sleeping redhead. _

_"It's better...it won't be helped if this keep on going like this...I feel sorry for him...but I think it's better for him now to know about them..." Maki combing the redhead's hair with his finger._

_ "Ne, Shinichi-kun...he needs you now...take care of him..." Said Fujima and decided to went on their own room and leave them._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ahhh...Shin-chan...I'm sorry, we're really late."

"Okay, did you eat? We'll have chinese food...it's in my car. Or your place or mine?"

"Hmmm, wait let me call Youhei first."

After calling Youhei, they went on Maki's place. He found out the Youhei won't be home and sleep over at his classmate's house to finish some projects.

When they reached his house, they went straight to his kitchen. "Ne, Shin-chan, can I sleep here?

"Of course. But how about your uniform?"

"Don't worry about that. I always have extra on my locker. Nyahahahah. And also can you help me with something?"

"About?"

"English... I have presentation next week. I don't where to start."

"I see. Why don't stay here for a week so I can help you..."

"That's a good idea Shin-chan. And then you always pick me up with you car Nyahahaha...but I think I cannot. It's too much...you know..."

"No problem with me..."

"Thank you Shin-chan. But just for tonight..."

After eating and cleaning up, they went on Maki's room. He managed to explained him everything he needs for his presentation. He also remind him to remember all the pointers he needs to used so won't failed his presentation. Almost two hours past, they decided to stop and to sleep.

"Wow, Shin-chan...I really love your bed! It's so soft..."he jumped on Maki's bed like a child.

Maki handed him some of his pajama, he went to the bathroom to brush and to change. After Sakuragi changed his clothes to Maki's pajama, he also followed him to the bathroom to brush.

They both went on Maki's bed. "ne, Shin-chan, can I sleep next to you?"

"Yeah...sure..." Answered Maki while fixing his pillow to lay down. "Good night Hana..."and he kissed him gently on his lips.

"Good night Shin-chan..." He kissed him back and smiled before he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He's holding a bouquet of flowers and slowly put it on top of the grave. It's been a year since Akihito passed away, but still the pain of losing him remained in his heart.

They had a car accident that day. Fei Long, his rival both in business and love was chasing them and drive the car so fast that he didn't notice the truck passing in front of them.

It's miracle that he just get some bruise while Akihito didn't make on the hospital. Few days after the accident, he heard the news that Fei Long commit suicide, blaming himself for Akihito's dead. Although Fei Long knew that Akihito loves Asami, he tried to do everything to take him from his rival, that lead him into a painful death.

After whispering words of love and prayer, he decided to leave. "Let's go Mishiro."

"Are you alright Ryuichi?"

"Yeah...before we go to Uncle... I want to go somewhere first."

Mishiro drives the car, next to him Asami who's in deep thinking. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Oyama Park."

After few minutes they reach the place. He sit on the bench he spotted and sighed deeply.

"We're waiting for someone?"he curiously asked him when he noticed that they are sitting for a couple of minutes as if waiting for nothing.

"No..."

"Why were here by the way?"

"Maybe...just maybe I will meet him here...again...

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

"Ha?! I mean what the?!..."asked Mishiro thinking what's going on his friend.

"Last year, after Akihito's funeral...I passed by here. That was night. I saw a guy sitting here on this bench, he's crying. I stand in front and asked him if he's okay...instead he asked me back..."he looked down and continued."If the one I love...fell in love with someone else...do I set him free?"

"What did you say?"

"I sit next to him. I said if he wants to be free...why not. He asked me again, what if the one I love fell in love with the person I trust and treat like a brother...what should I do?"

"Hm...complicated, isn't? So what did you answer?..."

"I'll let him go...if he really loved him...and that will make them both happy..."

"Nice answer...but not so easy to do.."

"I just listened to him, while he's crying I'm thinking what if...what if Akihito loved Fei. I was thinking if I let him go...with Fei. Maybe ...until now... Akihito still alive.."

"Ryuichi, you know Akihito loves you...not him."

"I know Mishiro, that's why I fight for him. What if, you and me...and Akihito. What would you do?"he looked straight on his eyes with a serious face.

"If he choose you, I will accept it. Our friendship is so important for me Ryuichi, you're my brother, remember..."he patted him on his head and smiled.

"And you know what happen next? I kissed the guy and embraced him".

"Seriously?! Then?"he raised his eye brow on his friend replied.

"I just don't know. Maybe I just felt sorry for him.

"Then what did he do?" Did he react?"

"He's just stared at me, then I kissed him again."he chuckled then touch his cheek. "The second time I kissed him, he punched me really hard and run away...hahaha."

"What the hell Ryuichi. If you do it on Sakuragi-kun, I'm pretty sure, you'll taste his famous headbutt!...hahahaha!"

"Honestly, I don't remember him. All I knew is he's tall and had this unusual hair color. I think it's like red or orange...something like that..."

"Tall...and unusual hair color...how about his face? Remember it?"

"I think...and his face...It's a pretty face...a face...like a child...that's all I remember."he answered while staring in the sky like dreaming.

"Want to see him again, aren't you?"

"I don't know, I guess ...yes..."

"I see...so what's your plan?"

"After we talk to Uncle, will go back to Tokyo."

"And how about the guy you met here?"

"No idea..."

"Don't tell me you're interested."

"I don't know...maybe I just want to know his answer. Who stayed and who left behind..."

"Well I guess, it's none of your business."

"When we go back to Tokyo, I willl go and see Shinichi-kun...and Sakuragi...I like..."

"Hahaha...I know...I know...you're too obvious. But let me give me you some advice. Not now...just wait..."

"Ha!?"

"Didn't you see how he worked hard to support and finish his studies. So I think you should wait for him. Well, I can't blame you, he's lovable..and sexy...just like you said...,hahaha. It's good you mentioned it, or else maybe we'll become rival for real."he elbowed him and laughed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone, after two months the preliminary for prefectural tournament will start. I expect each and everyone of you to do your best and give you all have to reach our goal, the Intercollegiate tournament."announced Coach Sakano while walking and staring in each team member. "It's better for us now to start our training. I asked Ayako-san to manage and assist all of you for your training. I give her all the training menus and schedules. And before I forgot, we will have a practice games with other universities from Tokyo...so be ready! Dismiss!"

After discussion, everyone went to their locker room to take a shower.

"Mitsui wanna come? I will meet that three again."

"For what? We talked to them already. They don't want to say anything. Even Min-kun asked them but still..."said Mitsui as he undress getting ready for his bath.

"What if we bring Tetsuo with us? You think they will talk?"

"Hanahaha...no way...even Sakuragi and Mito wasn't with them, they're strong as hell. Just wait, maybe one day he'll remember to call us."then Mitsui left him to went to shower booth then he followed him.

"Kaede, you're going tonight? You want me to come with you?" Asked Sendoh, who's just went out from the shower.

"No need. Mom will pick me up."

"You want me to take you back here."

"I'll sleep in the house."

"I see. Geez...you won't be with me tonight...it's lonely. Ne, Hiro-kun, wanna watch movies with me tonight? I got new DVD."

"No thanks Akira, I'm busy." Refused Koshino. He knows Rukawa will be jealous on him if he accept the invitation.

When Miyagi was done on his bath, he immediately put on his cloth as he remember that he promised Ayako to went with her somewhere. While fixing his stuff, his phone ring. "Hello?... Hello? Who's this?...if you don't want to ta...Hanamichi? Hey is that you?" He asked the person kn the other lined.

Mitsui who's just finished from this shower snatched the phone from Miyagi."Stupid Sakuragi! Is that you?...hahahaha yeah, that's you! I thought you're dead? How are you?..."he put the phone on loudspeaker so Miyagi can also hear their conversation. Even Akagi, Jin and Fukuda, joined the two ex-Shohoku to listen when they heard the redhead's name.

Rukawa was so shock to hear Mitsui talking to Sakuragi in the phone. He pretend that he's fixing his stuff and quietly listened to them while Sendoh drying his hair.

"Where are you?...(_Just near you guys_)...Did you know that we planned to attacked your gundam just for them to tell us where are you...(_hahaha...no, no...I'm fine...i'm with Youhei_)...when you plan to come back here in Kanagawa...(_not now...sorry if I didn't call you guys)_"

"Hey Hanamichi, the money you borrowed from me...when you will pay me.?"shout Miyagi on the phone. Tears of joy start welling up on his eyes. (_Oh, yeah...that's why I call_)...you mean you'll pay me...for real?...(_remember my house?)._...yeah...(_they pay for rental so I asked Noma to take the money and pay you)..."_

"You moron where the hell are you? Haruko was worried about you?"asked Akagi, though he is shouting at him, he can't hide the joy he felt to hear Sakuragi's voice on the phone. "(_Nyahahaha...I miss you too Gori_!) ...Idiot! You call Haruko and tell her you're okay..(_maa, maa captain Akagi, I always talk to her_)...ha?! But I how come I didn't know...where are you?...(_I'm still here in Japan_!)...moron! Of course we know that! It's imposible for you to leave Japan!...(_we'll meet soon. Ryochin just talk to Noma, okay)"_

"Sakuragi-kun, how are you? It's Jin...(_ahhh Jin-san...I'm fine. Thanks)"_

"Hey Sakuragi, remember you promised for a rematch...(_Fukutski? Hahaha...Fuku-chan, don't worry I'll still win for our rematch)._...Moron!"

_(Hana-chan, I thought you leave already?) _they all heard another guy on the phone asking Sakuragi. (_I will... Just talk to Ryochin and the rest...bye guys... See you soon)_ Then he off the phone.

Miyagi rubbed his chin and asked. "Hana-chan...hmm..I wondered who is that guy talking to Hanamichi. He sounds familiar." Then everyone just shrugged on his question.

It shows on their faces the happiness to know that Sakuragi was in a good condition. All of their worries was gone when they heard his voice. Even Rukawa was glad to at least his voice. Althought he did not hear it clear, he still happy to know that he is okay. Then he decided to leave the locker room.

"Rukawa! You hear that! Hanamichi is fine, he's alive! He won't waste his life for someone like you!" Miyagi yelled on him while his going out from the locker room.

"Miyagi!" Shout Akagi at the small point guard. Everyone just looked at each other and he looked as if saying sorry at Sendoh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shin-chan, do you think they recognized your voice?"

"I don't think so..."

"Coz I think it's on loudspeaker that's why everyone can hear me."

"It's okay. You should tell them where you are. They are also worried for you,"

"Not now Shin-chan...I'm not ready..."

"I'm also worried about Jin, but I think no one will find out that he know that you are here with me in Tokyo."

"Yeah, I think so. It's only a months...but I miss them all. So much."

"I'm sure they miss you too. And I know, it's because of him, that's why you call...am I right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Today, it's supposed to be your anniversary right? You don't have to hide anything from me Hana-chan. I'm willing to listen and to understand."

He gaped at him doesn't really know what to say so he just bid goodbye and leave "Shin-chan...Ja..need to go now..."

**A/N: Sorry everyone... my english grammar wasn't really good. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When the secretary recognized them, she immediately open the door and let them in the CEO's office.

"Ryuichi-kun, long time no see. Shinohara-san, it's nice to see you again. Please sit down."Asami's uncle happily welcomed them on his office. He phoned his secretary to bring them coffee.

On that day, after they visit Akihito's grave, he called his uncle to meet and to talked to him. They are in his office at that moment, one of the biggest building in Kanagawa.

"Ryuichi-kun, how's life in America?"

"Fine...I just stayed for one year. How's Auntie...and my beloved cousin?"

"She's fine...actually she want to see you. You're in Tokyo right? Don't meet him yet?"

"Him?...no..."

"Shinichi didn't come home this vacation. He's on his third year college and busy on his basketball.

"I thought he will stop when he start college."

"He begged me to let him play. But he promised me, after college he will managed this company."

"Hm. Still the same...spoiled brat."

"Ehem, ehem, Maki-san, how's the company. Your lawyer called me last month about some problem here" Shinohara coughed just to interrupt and changed the topic.

"Ahh...it's okay now. Thank you for you help Shinohara-san. I was thinking of hiring you as our company lawyer. But I know you're quite busy. In business and tutoring Shinichi. How is he by the way?"

"Don't worry about him Maki-san, he's doing great. He's smart and hardworking. So no need to worry about his future. It's better to let him enjoy his college life for now."

"I think you're right Attorney," he smiled as he agreed on lawyer suggestion.

Ryuichi Asami and Shinichi Maki are cousins. Asami's mother was a elder sister of Shinichi's father. She died after giving birth on him. And because of what happen, Asami's father decided to leave Kanagawa and go back Tokyo to manage their business. Asami grew up on Maki's custody. After he finished his high school in Kanagawa, he went to Hong Kong to study college with Mishiro Shinohara.

When the secretary went in to bring their coffee. Maki-san told her not to receive any appointment for that day. After that, he pushed a envelope in front of Asami,

"That's for you Ryuichi-kun. Read it."

"What's this Uncle?" He asked and opened the envelope. Written on each files inside of it 'last will and testament' and other one 'asahi corp.'

"I wanted to give it to you after you graduate college. But I heard you're connected in some illegal transaction in Hong Kong...and also here in Japan when you open your business. Someone told me your involve in some Yakuza group and operating some clubs and casinos so I decided to keep it until now."

"Hm..."one by one he read each pages of the files while listening to his uncle.

"It's from you dad. Actually he arranged everything right after you were born. Forgive me, but I think you have to thank me now for my decision. I can see that you're ready to take over."

"You know about this Mishiro?" He glared at his friend.

"He don't. Just me and your dad."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He looked at his uncle and then at the envelope his holding. "Don't worry uncle, this is my last chance. I will do it right." He confidently assured on his uncle.

"Before you leave Ryuichi, your Auntie wants to know if ... she can expect any grandchild from you..."he smirked at him while tapping the pen on his desk.

"Tsk...never thought about it Uncle."

"I understand. Just like Shinichi. Well just to let you know, I'll support you on whatever you decide."

After they talked, they decided to went back to their hotel.

"Ryuichi, just to let you know, I'm here if you need my help. I'll support you too.

"Thank you very much, Mishiro."

Since childhood they known each other. Shinohara's family died in a car accident when he was nine years old. No one from his relatives wants to adapt him so they brought him in the orphanage.

Asami's uncle, Shinju Maki was one of the founder of the orphanage. He met the old Maki along with Ryuichi and little Shinichi that used to come and play with him and with the rest of the orphan children that lived in there.

Since elementary till high school, they went on the same school. Old Maki want him to stayed and to lived with them along with the family but he choose to stay at the orphanage. Although he received allowance from him, he still had a part-time job during night to support his studies.

He'a a smart and talented person. So after high school,many exclusive and famous school offered him scholarship. He decided to went with Asami in Hong Kong to study college with him.

Before Asami finished his College, where he took Major in Economics course, he consociated with some illegal syndicates in Hong Kong. Fei Long, his classmate and one of his friend, introduced him the "chinese underworld' which gives him a lot of money.

Most of Fei Long's family business were casinos and clubs and Asami liked the life he had with him. However, Asami's family owned a famous and a big tv network in Japan but he doesn't want to take over the said family business. And then he decided to have his own business, a club and casino when he come back to Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kaede how's college? You're okay with basketball and studies? I mean it's not easy." Asked Kanako Rukawa on his son while eating. It was dinner time, and she was really glad that her only son called her saying he wants to come home to see them.

"It's fine." He stoically answered her.

"Hmmm, wait why you didn't bring Hana-chan with you? It's been a while since the last time we saw him. It's been a year I think..."

"I don't know?

"You don't know what?"

"I don't where he is?"

Surprised, she stand up and dropped the fork she was holding. "What do you mean you don't where he is?!"

"We're done..."

"What happen?" Asked his dad whose listening to their conversation. He stopped eating and looked at his son to know what's going on.

"We're done...that's all."

"Done? That's all! After what you did to us just because of him. Listen to me very well young man, we don't know what happen, but both of you are still young...perhaps this is not the right time for both of you. "He explained and show the seriousness on every words he says to his only son.

"Any news about him Kaede?" his worried mom can't stop the asking him.

"No..."

"But I thought you had a boyfriend?

"It's Akira Sendoh..."

"He's the reason, isn't it?"

"No, we're done before him..."

"Why didn't you introduced him to us. I think there will no problem if you do.."

"Okay..."

After done eating, he goes straight to his room and locked it. He sit in front of his computer, turned it on and starts browsing. He open a file with password, which has a photos...of 'he' and him. That file was a collection of photos...of him and Sakuragi taken during their high school year.

Regrets and sadness filled his heart once he starts looking at the photos. He really don't know what to say or how to react when Sakuragi decided to break-up with him. He wanted to stopped him, to asked explanation...and wanted to asked for another chance. But in the end...he cannot...how?

Sakuragi...his light...his fireboy that lighten up his life. The person who loved him for what he is...the only person that can make him smile. He knew, if he just asked for his forgiveness, he'll forgive him. But he don't...Even he... can't forgive himself for everything he was done to him.

He remembered the night that he had an arguement with his dad about their planned of living together. Sakuragi was there outside their house. And he knew he heard everything, what his dad says about him. He want to hugged him, to say it's fine...but he can't. He's too coward to do it...

_Flashback_

_(Sophomore year) _

_ "Are you crazy! You know I'm not against your relationship with him, but it doesn't mean I will allow you to live with him. You're both young!" Rukawa's father shout at him after he talked to him about their plan. _

_"I don't care..."_

_"You should care! You should! You're my only son...do what ever you want when you finish your studies!"_

_"Kaede dear...you're Dad is right. Hana-chan is a great person, you know I liked him. But you can't live on your own now. You're both young and still in school. We just want you to finish your studies first ...okay..." his mom calmly explained things on him._

_"One more thing Kaede! What kind of life he can give you! He's an orphan...had a bad grades at school like you! He can't give you the things you have now...I don't want you to suffer someday..."said his Dad while walking here and there in front of them. _

_"Don't looked down on him!"_

_"Kaede! Since when you learned to shout at me...whether you like it or not...you'll stay here!"_

_And then he went to his room, and his mom followed him._

_"Kaede dear...just try to understand your Dad, it's for your own good..."_

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

He knew that Sakuragi heard everything and since that day, he starts to changed. He study and practiced basketball during days and worked hard at night just to proved that he deserved his love. He feel his pure and everlasting love. The love that he wasted and regret it up until now.

There was a time...a days that he wanted to go back at the past. To the past that he can make all the wrong things right. At the end...he regrets for what he did on him as he cannot go back to that time...to the time that he and Sakuragi was so in love to each other.

Today...is the day they supposed to celebrate their anniversary. He went home just to at least escaped from Sendoh for awhile...and to reminisce their past ...their love.

There was a time that he want to break him up, but he felt the love he's given to him. Yes, he can say that he loved Sendoh too, but not as much as love Sakuragi.

And now, all he can do is to looked at their photos. The photos that makes him smile every time he remembered the time and the love their shared together.

Tears can't help but flowing into his blue-eyes. The tears that he tries to stopped, to concealed...after they end their relationship.

He was glad to know that Sakuragi is in good condition. He was happy to at least heard his laughter that's like a melody to his ear. When he heard Miyagi and Mitsui talking to him on phone...he assumed...just to assumed that Sakuragi remembered that this day...is once become the special day for both of them.

_Flashback _

_While the rest having their lunch in the cafeteria or having their own place to eat. There's a two person, standing in the rooftop and gazing at the blue sky._

_He's tired of waiting him to say something so he decided to talked first. "Do ahou...what do you want?"_

_"Ahhh, ano Kitsune...hmm,... Did you eat?" he nervously asked him and bite his nails. _

_"Do ahou."_

_"Honestly...I don't how to say it. You must ...laughed at me if I did."then decided to leave but strong hands holds his wrist to stopped him. _

_"Do ahou, I won't."_

_"Kitsune..."he looked at him. Brown eyes met his blues eyes. He can hear his heart throbbing. "I love you!" and then he run away from him and exit the rooftop. _

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_"I love you!" Rukawa said the moment Sakuragi opened the door. _

_"What the hell! You're kidding right? I don't have time to fight with you Kitsune! Go away!" He yelled at him as the kitsune rushed inside his house. _

_"I love you and I'll prove it!" He pushed him the couch and ride on top of him. He strongly holds his both hands and kissed him. Sakuragi escaped and pushed him. _

_"Kitsune what are you doing? I"m serious when I said I love you...so please don't do this to me..." he holds his head with his two hands and looked at him with anger in his eyes. _

_"I'm serious too..." he answered straight to his brown eyes while sitting in front of him on the floor. _

_That day, Sakuragi did not go to school, he is sick ...that's his reason. But the truth he doesn't know how to faced the Kitsune after he confessed that he is in love with him. Because of his absence and not attending the afternoon practice, Rukawa went to his house to visit him and to asked him how he really felt about him. _

_"Sakuragi...I will say this only once so listen carefully. I'm serious."he looked at him gently. "I love you ...since the first time I saw in Shohoku...I love you since I met you in the rooftop...I love you since you punched me...and I love you since you beat Akagi."_

_Even though he is shocked, he grinned and answered."hm...that's the very first time you talk in full sentence." He offered his hands to help the kitsune to stand up from the floor. _

_"It means...we're..."he said and sit next to him. _

_ "Lovers...yeah..."he replied and blushed...red as his hair. He hugged him tight and kissed him softly._

_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"My do ahou..." tears freely flowing down to his cheeks while staring at their photos on his computer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chuichirou Noma was busy helping his father on their small sushi shop near Kanagawa College. Most of their customer on the shop was also a student like him.

"Yo Noma," greet Mitsui and entered the shop with the rest of the team.

"Good afternoon, Noma-san, Noma-kun?"Kogure politely greet the father and son with a sweet smile.

"Hey Mitchi, Ryochin...Megane-kun...everyone...Come in...come in...there's a vacant over there. Feel at home. I'll prepare your food." Chuichirou Noma on the counter preparing some sushi for the other customer. He was glad to see them and at the same time nervous coz he know there is something else they want from him.

They sit on the vacant place and wait for their food. Miyagi can't wait for Noma to come so he asked him while he's serving the other customer. "Noma, Hanamichi called us yesterday."

When he heard Sakuragi's name, he knew really well that they come to asked about him again. "Ah..I know he told me that he call you." and then he gave him the envelop from his pocket. "It's for you Miyagi."

"I remember Chuichirou, how's Hana-chan and You-chan in Tokyo?" A sudden question from his father and he hesitate to answer especially in front of Miyagi and the rest.

"Noma-san, he said they are fine in Tokyo. Do you know their exact address there...you see we want to visit them one of this days..." interrupted Mitsui and glared at Chuichirou Noma.

Miyagi simpered and turn back at the old Noma. "Yeah, yeah... Noma-san...we miss them so much. We don't know if he continue his college there or what..."

"Actually I had no idea. Just one day, they told me that they are moving to Tokyo. They don't mention if they go to college there. He just asked me to take care of his house. I forgot to asked them about college. Chuichirou, they went to college right?"

"Hehehe I really don't know Otoosan. They don't mentioned it." he sighed and just scratched his head when he heard his father. The group dismayed at old Noma's lack of information. They are hoping that maybe they can have some more info about Sakuragi's whereabouts.

"Noma-san...you're sushi is the best!"

"Hahahaha...really...it's good you liked it! Chuichirou is the one who made it."

"Wow, really! We didn't you know that you're good in making sushi Noma!"

"He's better than me actually. If Hana-chan were here...I'm sure he'll improved this talent in making sushi too hehehehe...hey Chuichirou, when he call again tell him to come back here okay..."

"Hai hai, otoosan!"

"But the last thing I heard from him, he work part time in some sushi shop in Tokyo."

Noma pretends to be busy with the other customer and not to get close to the group just to avoid more questions. He didn't expect that they will asked his father who have no idea about the situation.

Before taking the entrance in Tokyo Uni, Youhei and the rest of the gundam settled that at least one of them must passed the examination and went with Sakuragi in Tokyo. Luckily, Youhei passed the exam with Sakuragi and decided to moved immediately after the graduation.

It's been hard for them to be apart from each other. Only few people knew that they take an examination in that university. Even him, Takamiya and Ohkuso take the exam but they failed. No one in Sakuragi's team mates knows about the exam and his whereabouts. They just do what they think is the best for their redhead friend.

After the Inter High and Winter Cup last year, where Sakuragi Hanamichi hailed as MVP, got an scholarship offered from some exclusive and famous universities. He decided to go to study and grabbed the scholarship from one of the biggest university in Japan, The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo Uni.

"Noma-san, if Hanamichi call you please let us know. "Miyagi smiled at the old Noma and stand up.

"Of course, but you're in the same university as Chuichirou right? I'll let him tell you...hahahha"

"Thank you very much Noma-san. See you later."after paying their bills, the group left the shop.

Miyagi wasn't satisfied in Noma's answered. He knew that he hide something from them. He closely watched Noma's reaction when they asked about Sakuragi' s address and school and based on his reaction, he knows where the redhead is.

"Mitsui, do you think that Noma really don't know where is Sakuragi."

"Maybe, we don't yet. Or maybe he can't tell us."

"I guess it's better not to asked him now. He has his reason for that, it is better to wait." Kogure suggest on them. He knew that Noma knows something and doesn't want to talk about it. He actually admired their friendship since high school. He knew that Noma only wants to protect Sakurag for some personal reason.

Miyagi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Rukawa! I'm sure it's him!... If I just proved that he's having an affair with Sendoh while his with Haamichi ...I will break his legs!" They really don't know what happen between them during that time but he blamed Rukawa for sudden disappearance of Sakuragi.

"Miyagi-san I heard rumors that Aida-san and the rest of Shohoku caught Sendoh and Rukawa kissing in the gym...is that true?"asked Fukuda with a worried face.

"That's true. Even Haruko and Anzai-sensei was there. But still, we don't know if Sakuragi and Rukawa broke-up when that happened.

"But I think I heard that right before the Winter Cup, Sakuragi tell the rest that he and Rukawa broke-up. If it's true...I guess there's nothing wrong if they saw Sendoh and Rukawa together." Fukuda trying to protect his friend Sendoh although even him had a doubt about his relationship with Rukawa.

Miyagi glared at him before he answered. "That's not the issue! The issue ...if that bastard Rukawa having an affair with Sendoh when he still with Sakuragi.! You knew how much he loved him! You see how he changed when he's with that bastard!"

"Miyagi, we know you're upset. But we don't know what happen. Only Sakuragi can tell us the truth."

"Mitsui-san is right, Miyagi-kun. All we can do for now is to wait. Better let him be. Just like he said, we will meet again...soon." Jin said and put his arm on Miyagi's shoulder try to calm him down.

"K'so! I' not a good friend...why I didn't bother to asked him if he's fine or something...it won't happened if I just at least visit him or talk to him." Miyagi blaming himself for what happen to Sakuragi. Trying to wiped the tears that starts to fall, thinking what might happen if he was there for his friend.

"Moron Miyagi! You're in college when it's happened. Even if you're there...you think Sakuragi will tell you. You're the one who should know him well. He won't tell even you killed him. "

Fukuda sighed deeply and looked at him. "He's in Tokyo. If he study there, I'm pretty sure will met again. We will see him in the tournament...that's for sure..."

"We don't have to think about that. The important is...he's fine..."said Jin and bid goodbye to them to went first at their Dorm.

"Relax! Let's go Miyagi! We have to pick-up Ayako and Haruko!"

Haruko and Ayako were in a sport shop that afternoon to looked and buy stuffs they will used for their team training. They all agreed to used some weights like wrists and ankle weights to boost their stamina. They also decided to have get some ideas for their new basketball uniforms.

"Aya-chan, what do you think...is it enough?"

"It's enough Haruko. Just to make sure you have the receipt."

"I'm sure they will all liked it. If Sakuragi-kun were...I knew he would love to used those weights."

"Stop it Haruko. Don't worry about him. You will see him again soon."she smiled at her.

"Sorry... Sometimes...I can help it. Like now...we're here in this shop...we bought his first basketball shoes here. I can't help it...Aya-chan...I miss him."

"Yeah, yeah coz you're a dumb...well...it happened...we just have to wait when he will show up..."

"Aya-chan...are you done yet? It's almost night...we have to go back to our dorm" called Miyagi on his girlfriend.

"Yah we're done. We'll pay now. Just carry the stuffs will you?"

"Hai hai Ma'am!"he grinned at her as he walk inside the shop to get their stuff and leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Each and everyone were busy preparing the conference room for the meeting. Everyone was nervous to see and to meet the new president of one of the biggest and famous tv network in Japan, Asahi network. Most of the employees and heads of each department were prepared new ideas and proposal for their new projects which is also needed for the said meeting.

Many years past, only few personnel of the network have an '_access_' to meet and to talked to the former president. Many rumors says that one of the famous business tycoon in Japan, Shinju Maki was the owner and the president of the network. However, he told to the media that he was only one of those many share-holder of the company. Up until now, it's still a mystery for them, who was the real owner and president of one of the biggest tv network in Japan...Asahi.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Although, some of you already know me, please let me properly introduce my self. I am Attorney Mishiro Shinohara, the newly appointed adviser of our new President and company lawyer of Asahi TV Network. "He politely introduced himself whilst the other who already know him flabbergasted.

"We all know that only few of you, met the previous president of Asahi. Honestly, it's been a year since he passed away, our President Asami. His one and only son, his heir, study and live abroad for a long time. And now, he decided to come back here in Japan, to managed and to continued his father's legacy. Ladies and gentlemen...I would like to introduce, the new President of Asahi TV Network...Ryuichi Asami."

People inside the conference room all stand up and applause as they waiting for him to enter the room. Different reaction was visibly shown on their face the moment he enter the room and stand in front of the microphone.

No one expect that the new president would be someone like him, a tall handsome man. They didn't expect him to be younger as they always thought. Most of the women in the room can't stop giggling and whispering to each other.

He surveyed everyone before he talked. "Thank you very much. Like Shinohara-san mentioned, it's been a year since my beloved father passed away. Please forgive for taking too much time to decide to managed this company. I spent some years abroad to study so that I can able to continued what my father had started.

He stopped talking for awhile and looked more seriously. His puissant presence is more obvious this time. "And one more thing, I don't want any kinds of publicity. What ever we talk here inside this room should remain. That's all...and once again thank you very much."

After his speech, Shinohara stand up again and talked. "Everyone, if you have something wants to discussed with the president, you can come at me or on our tv station manager Yuji Shioya. We're open for any discussion and ideas you wanna talked with us. We're hoping for your more cooperation and hardworking. Thank you."

After his speech, each and every one stand up and introduced their selves and their position on the company. They starts their meeting about their new proposal and ideas that can help their network to be more famous and reliable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class, Sakuragi went off to the library to study some of his previous lesson. Youhei spotted him and agreed to come with him.

"Hanamichi, hiding again...right hahahaha? Asked Youhei while laughing out loud.

"Nyahahaha, it's hard to be handsome Youhei! Well, I have to review for next week. After practice this afternoon, I'll sleep."

"Going home?"

"No...after my basketball practice I'll go straight to The Lodge. I asked permission from manager if I can sleep in quarter's room so I won't be late hehehe."

"Well, that's better idea. But wait how about your uniform?"

"In my locker in the bar. They will washed it. Manager wants it to be clean so they'll wash it for us."

"Of course, that bar wasn't just ordinary bar. Most of your customer was really rich and famous, it's good they hired you. Just quit Danny's."

"Not now, I can't. I have to earn more for tournament. Maybe we'll have a practice games with other university so I'll have pocket money,."

"I get it. You have a point."

"This sembreak, I planned to quit Danny's and worked every night in the bar so i can save more."

"Right. But just in case you get tired, don't push your self. When we'll have hiring I'll let you know. Asahi had a new president... Our manager will meet him today and I heard they want to hired more employees."

"Wow really! I want to be in your department Youhei hahaha."

"I know. Don't worry I'll let you know." then they reached the library. After taking some books, they went on the corner and silently starts their studies avoiding some girls inside the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the cafeteria of Tokyo Uni, some of the member of the basketball team starts eating their lunch. It's actually became a habit for them, to eat and to sit together during lunch.

"Maki-san, why Sakuragi-san wasn't with you?" Asked Wakashi in the middle of his eating his food.

"After he ate, he went straight to library."he answered.

"Hmmm...I see. What a waste. You know many girls... And some boys asking me about him. They want him to see here with us...eating lunch. Hehehe."

"That's the reason why he's there in library, to hide hahah." Said Fujima who joined in their conversation.

"Everything changed for Sakuragi-kun. Honestly, I can't believe he was turn down by girls fifty times...geeesss...women...hahaha." Laughed Hanagata and looked at Maki.

"Fifty?! Are you serious Hanagata-kun? They are so blind! He's perfectly...beautiful!" Yelled Daiko when he heard Hanagata said that about Sakuragi.

"He's not that popular in his high school year. Totally different...perhaps you're right..they are blind. For me he's good-looking. And don't say beautiful in front of him Daiko-kun, he is not just _'beautiful_' he's also hot...'hot-headed' ...hahaha."

"Believe me, when they see Sakuragi-kun now, they'll regret it!"

On the table next to them was the group of girls talking loudly to get players attention.

"Girl, look it's the players of basketball team. Gee...they are so handome!" Giggled girl 1.

"Yeah...but how I wished the redhead guy was with them. I wanted to see him closely." Girl 2

"Why don't we watch the practice later?" Said the girl 1

"Not allowed. Their coach closed the gym when they start their practice. He's your classmate in one of your subject right?" Girl 3

"He's always sit in the corner. When you get near him he just smiled and left. On lunch break he just disappear." Girl 2

"But didn't you know...I read in Basketball Weekly...I think that was last year. He's Rukawa-kun's boyfriend, our classmate in middle school. " girl 3

"Really! Kawaii! They're perfect together! I'll buy that magazine!" Giggled girl 2

"That was last year. Guess you're not updated. They broke-up before Winter Cup last december. Hmmmmppp...I thought you're updated..."

"Eeekkk! Why!" Girl 2

"Love triangle perhaps...but for me they are perfect. Rukawa-kun's new boyfriend is Akira Sendoh. Too bad they don't study here in Tokyo. They're still in Kanagawa."

Maki stand up and punched the table when he heard their conversation. Everyone gaped at him for his sudden acts.. He left and leave the group. Only Fujima and Hanagata, know the reason for his action. Then they bid their goodbyes to their team mates and followed Maki, behind them Kiyota.

"Girl, what happen?" asked the curious Girl 4

"I don't know..."said girl 2 and shrugged.

And the rest of the team went out from the cafeteria, while the other people there was just staring and gaping at them after they witnessed what happen.

**A/N: sorry for the grammar...can't also think names for those gossip girls :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Practice for that day was ended. While the rest stayed at the gym, most of them starts walking to the locker room take their shower.

"Ne, Shin-chan, are you okay? I noticed you're not in a good mood today? Something happened?" Asked Sakuragi to Maki when he noticed that his senpai wasn't looked good since their practice.

"I'm fine Hana-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all. You have work tonight?"

"I do. I'll go straight in the bar after I'm done shower."

"It's still early..."

"Instead of going hime to sleep, I asked my manager to let me sleep in quarter's room in a bar. Youhei's in his work, no one will wake me up if I go home."

"Sleep at my house. I'll wake you up..."

"Is that okay? I know you're busy. Your mentor is coming today right?"

"It's alright...it's only one hour and beside we study in TV room."

"I see...okay I'll go with you."And he smile lovingly at him then go to take his bath.

"So, you feel okay now Shinichi-kun?"Fujima smirked at him when he noticed his mood changed after talking to Sakuragi.

Hanagata walked behind to teased him. "Well...that's Hana-chan's charm."he grinned.

"Maki-senpai, can I go to your house too?" Asked Kiyota next to him.

"I'm sorry Nobu-kun. I have lecture today. Hana-chan just stay for one hour. He has work tonight."

"Hmmmp!" And he barged in the shower booth.

Maki notice Kiyota's reaction. "On monday...you can sleep in my house!"he yelled at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After done their food, they washed the plates and Maki take him to his room,

"Hana-chan my pajama is in the first drawer, you can use it. Go to sleep."

"You'll not sleep?"

"No. My mentor is coming soon. Go to sleep. What time can I wake you up?"

"Seven. At quarter to eight I have to be there. I'll sleep now Shin-chan."he said. Maki went out to his room and closed the door.

When Maki closed the door, he opened his eyes again. Although Maki didn't say anything to him, he knew that's something bothering his friend. It's been a year since they become a good friend. At first, he hesitate to accept the friendship he offered on him.

After the incident last year, he become one of his trusted and closest friend especially now that he's in Tokyo. Aside from Youhei and the gundam, Maki is the one who advised and convinced him to take an entrance exam and grabbed the scholarship from Tokyo Uni.

Maki was also the one who helped him to moved on and to start again. After he broke-up with Rukawa, he gave him some advice and self- confidence to begin to reach his dreams in life. Aside from that, he's the one who looked for the house him and Youhei in Tokyo near their school. At first, he offered them to live with him in his apartment but they declined. Being with Maki, as one of his friend was more than enough for him.

"How are you Maki-kun? It's been a awhile? Last week, we visit your Dad in Kanagawa."said Shinohara while preparing the papers they'll needed for their studying.

"Yeah, he mentioned it to me when he call. How are you Mishiro-kun?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen him already?"

He arc his eyebrow when he heard 'him'. He know who is he talking about. "Ryu-niichan...no...I don't have to..."

"I know you will say that...actually he's here in Tokyo."

"Really...no news about him."

"Ah...okay let's begin, shall we? So we start reviewing about the Civil Code and enumerate the 'roffu' (six codes)"he said continuously to stopped him from saying anything.

"Wait, Mishiro-kun...what do you want to drink first?"

"Orange juice is fine..."

He stand up and went to the kitchen to prepared something for them to drink while the lawyer just watching him.

An hour past still busy at their lesson, when Maki's phone alarmed.

"Hmmm, so you set your alarm so we know if we have to stop the lesson...hahahaha." Shinohara joked and laughed that make Maki scratched his head.

"Hahaha no...Mishiro-kun. My friend slept here, and I have to wake him up at seven. He had part-time, excuse me ..."and he went to his room to wake up Sakuragi.

He knocks first before he enter the room. He slowly sit next at the bed and wake him up. "Hey...wake up...it's seven...you'll be late...come in..."and he go out the room.

After few minutes, he went back to his room to wake him up again. "Hana-chan...you'll be late wake up! I won't leave unless you' up!"

Shinohara heard Maki's yelling at his friend so he shout at him "hahahaha...to wake up sleeping beauty, you have to kiss him!"he chuckled, imagining the situation in Maki's room.

"Hahahaha...Hana-chan! Wake up!"

"Arghhhh...I'm still sleepy!" He said while stretching his arms. Maki forced him to go to the bathroom and throw water on his face.

"Waaaa...what are you doing?"Sakuragi shouted at him trying to avoid the water.

"Hm, maybe I'll give you a bath so you'll wake up..."he grinned at the sleepy redhead.

"Arrghh, I'm awake...okay...please go now..."and Maki leave the bathroom smirking.

Shinohara just smiled, even though he don't see what happen. "I know you since kid, but just now...just only now I've seen you smile like that...let me guess...boyfriend?"

"No, he's not Mishiro-kun. He works near here, so I offered him to sleep here instead of going home. "

"Ahhh...I see. And it's the very first time I heard you called 'chan' on someone...hehehe...maybe he's special..."

"He acts like a child...that's all...a naughty child..."

"I see...so that's all for today. Just give me a call if you need something ...anytime. And I also have to go now."After putting his stuff on his attaché case, he left.

The moment Shinihara leave the house, Sakuragi went out from the room. He walked and stand up behind Maki, he holds his shoulder and put his head on his back. "Shin-chan...I'm sleepy..."

"Then don't go to work tonight...sleep here..."

"Eh...no...I can't..."

Maki faced him and stared as he he gently touch his chin. "Why not? You said you're still sleepy..."

"Ahhh...Shin-chan...I don't earn anything if I don't go to work..."and he embraced him.

"I'll drop you..."he embraced him back.

"No need..it's near...I'll walk..."

"Hmmm...I'll walk with you, I have to go to the grocery. You finished my food...you commoner! Hahaha."

"Hehehhe...so I'll have my breakfast here...okay?" He smiled sweetly at him with a glittering eyes.

"Okay...let's go. You'll be late."and then he let go to kissed him on his lips.

Sakuragi kissed him back and hugged him. Maki's hands starts to moved to feel his soft body. Because his taller than him, he easily went down to kissed his on his neck to his earlobe. He smell his masculine but gentle scent that makes him feel hot.

Then, he went back to kissed his neck "Shhhhh...Shin-chan.,don't ever...never think to do that...or else..."he stopped Maki coz he knew that his senpai wants to marked him. He looked at him and smile as they opened the door. Walking holding hands and leave the apartment.

Although Maki knew that Sakuragi cannot love him back, he accept it. He's happy being his friend, for now. But there was a time that he hope that someday, he will learn to love him back.

He feel that Sakuragi, really tried his best to repay his kindness on him, by kissing and hugging...or maybe to fell for him. Few times, the redhead told him that if he will fall in love again...how he wish...it was with Maki.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Youhei was busy typing and surfing on his computer. Aside from schoolworks, he still has a lot of _assignments_ from his part-time job. He's lucky to be employed in that said network and his manager trusted him to do some works for their department. Although he worked part-time, he has an important role and trust him to create, to suggest and gives some new ideas for their project in Creative Department.

"Ne, Youhei, you're early today or you didn't go to work?" Asked Sakuragi who just woke up and yawned.

"Ah...we don't have much work today in the station. They have new projects to discuss. Before I forgot, there's an audition. You come." He answered while his eyes stayed at the computer.

"Audition? For actor? Nyahahaha...I know I'm handsome...but I'm not interested in that..."

"Idiot! Not that! You liked anime right? They'll need voice actors."

"Voice actor...what the heck is that? Why this genius didn't know that?"he asked as he rubbed his chin.

"You know Son Goku...Battousai and Inuyasha?"

"Of course! but wait...you mean I will draw them?" And then he grabbed the chair and sit next to him.

"Voice actor, they're the one who gives voice to those anime characters. Remember you loved changing your voice. Sometimes you mimic them. It's your chance to be their voice."

"Wow! Really Youhei, you mean I'll become a superhero too?"he grinned and clapped his hands.

"Yes you idiot! They will create an anime based on a manga. They will use your voice for the character. You get it? But I'm not sure if you'll be a hero."

"Yes...yes...yes...I like that. But wait...I'm the one who will choose my superhero's name?"

"I don't know. But if they will use your voice...it means you're a superhero too." He said not really sure if his friend will buy his explanation.

"Ahhh...okay...okay... It's good sem break is very soon."

"Wait...when is your tournament?" Why does it takes so long?"

"After sembreak. Not like in high school the finals held in december. Coach said we'll gonna have practice games with other university."

"Ahhh...okay...but why you wake up ...it's still early ."

"I'll meet Kiyota. He'll treat me at McDo."

He raised his eyebrow and asked "I see... About Maki-san...am I right?"

"Yeah...yeah...I'll go take a bath now." Then he went to the bathroom while Youhei was keep thinking what they might to talk about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sakuragi! Over here!"yelled Kiyota when he saw Sakuragi entered the food chain. Sakuragi saw him and approach him.

"Yo! What did you order for me? You treat right?"he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Still the same. What do you want us to talk about? I'm in a hurry..you know. And you have work tonight...right?"

"Yes, at eight. Like what I said...it's about Shin-chan."suddenly his face become serious and looked straight on his eyes.

"If it's about Maki-senpai, no need. I gave him up...a long time. He wants you, not me. Even blind can see it."he bitterly said at him.

"Not that. I know since high school you liked him. And I think he like you too. I'm really sorry if you think I take him from you..."he looked down and bite his burger.

"Hahaha...what are you talking about. Since our freshman, he noticed you...and like you."

"Hmm, that's what you think. He's just worried about you...coz i might punch you nyahahaha.."

"Okay fine. What about him? You're in relationship with him right?"

"Relationship with him? What the hell?! We're just friends!"

"What? But I thought you and him. You always slept in his apartment, then you call him Shin-chan...he call you Hana-chan...the heck? And you're telling me ...you're just friends..."

"No...not that..really. We're just friends. I know he likes me...but he knows I like him as a friend..." He looked down to avoid his gazed.

He stand up and hit the table. "Sakuragi...don't tell me you'll just playing and using him."the rest of the people gaped at them.

"Idiot! Sit down and listen. Look, they are staring at us."and they looked at the other people at the food chain looking at them.

"The truth, I already tell him that I can't love him back. I try, God knows I really try but I can't. He's a nice loving person. It's really hard for me to love someone every time I think about him. So I decided to help you."he seriously whispered on him so the others won't hear them.

"You liked someone else?"

"No. I'm worried about Shin-chan. I know...up until now he's still hoping that I will love him too. So when I heard you will sleep in his house,I make a planned." He grinned.

"Plan? What kind of plan? What if Maki-senpai found out and get angry at me."he said and doubt about Sakuragi's plan.

"I know him, he won't. He's such nice and responsible guy."he get close to him and whispered "if you had sex with him...I'm sure..."

"Waaaa Sakuragi...what the hell are you talking about!" He react and stand as Sakuragi did not finished on what he's trying to tell him.

"Idiot! Shut up and listen. Come on sit down." And then the people looked at them again.

"Listen very well...seduced him or pretend you're drunk. It's up to you ...you know...if you want him. Don't let this chance to pass."he seriously advice him. "I love him as a friend, and I know you're the only who can make him happy. I don't want him to be with someone and get hurt. I trust you Kiyota."

"Are you serious?"

"When it comes to him. I am. If i just can...if I can teach my heart to love him, you won't be here in front of me..."

When he heard Sakuragi saying that, it gives another hope to his heart. Maybe his right. Since a long time, he's been in love with Maki. And he thought he feel the same way too.

When Maki went to college in Tokyo, he always call him. Asking him how is he along with the rest of the team. But in the middle of his sophomore year, everything changed between them. Every time he's in Kanagawa, he always saw him with Sakuragi and it makes him jealous.

After the Inter High and Winter Cup last year, he get upset from Maki. He saw how much he help and support Sakuragi during that tournament. And he hated the redhead for the attention he was getting from Maki, instead of him. However, he still settled to follow Maki to study in Tokyo. He was shocked to found out the Sakuragi actually passed the entrance exam with him. Aside from that, he's a scholar and joined their basketball team. Since that day, he slowly gave up and lose hope on Maki's love.

And now, in front of Sakuragi, the person he once hated offering him to help him get closer to Maki...and to fall in love with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Shit Kaede...more...deeper...hmm...Kaede...I'm...soon..."Sendoh begged and moaned on him. He was on top him, gracefully moving up and down...getting deeper ...and deeper.

Rukawa quickened his movement...and soon ...with a loud-cry...he spilled his seed on him. He lie down his sweaty and limp body next to him, panting, Sendoh asked him. "Kaede, what time you'll go to Tokyo?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Until when you stay there..."

"Monday morning...I'll come back here...

"Why did your mom don't have her check-up here, there's a lot of doctors here."

"It's her friend."he slowly stand up to went to the bathroom.

"Are you sure...you'll both be fine. I can go with you if you want."

"It's okay."

Rukawa's mom begged him to come with her in Tokyo for her check-up because he's dad in a business trip. Even he doesn't want, but he's worried to let her mother to go alone in Tokyo.

"Please, I can skip the practice."

"No...Coach will be upset..."

"Yeah...right...but don't forget to bring souvenir okay." He stood and went with him in the bathroom. He gently kissed him on his lips. "I will miss you Kaede...i love you..."

"I'll back soon..."

"I know Kaede...Just not get used to it..."and he embraced him tight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud applause heard in the in The Lodge after the band finished their performance that night. Every saturday and sunday night, there were some amateur bands performing at the bar, who wants to enter and to be famous in the music world. After the song, some customer asking for more.

One of the regular customer in the bar, request Sakuragi to sing her favorite song while his serving her drink.

"Hehehe...Forgive me Kyoko-san, I don't sing."he politely refused her request.

"Please...Sakuragi-kun...just once...it's my favorite song."the woman begged him.

When he sees that that woman in front was serious about the request, he decided to do it for her. "I see...okay..but I'm not good at singing...hehehe"

"It's okay Sakuragi-kun. I just want to hear it. You'll get a tip from me." She said and winked at the young waiter.

Ever since he worked as a waiter in that bar, most of the customer became close to him. Because of his kind-natured, he never feared on them. For him, every one is the same. He doesn't care it they were rich or poor...for him, they are in the same level. Not only men came on the bar, but also few women and wives of some businessmen came to unwind.

Because he does't want her to be upset, he agreed to sing. The woman approached the band and tell them what song she wants Sakuragi to sing for her.

"Good everning again everybody. On this lovely night, we have a special request from our special guest. I would like to call the attention our fellow, Sakuragi-kun come up here in our stage. Tonight, Sakuragi-kun will sing a song for our lovely Kyoko-san."announced the lead singer of the band.

Everyone looked at her direction after the lead singer point at her. And then, a loud applause when Sakuragi stands in the stage to sing. After a few minutes, he starts to sing.

_Some people live their dreams _

_Some people close their eyes _

_Some people's destiny _

_Passes by ..._

It was a deafening silence surrounds the bar, the moment he starts to sing. No one of them, dared to clapped, as they hypnotized on his mellow voice. Everyone's eyes on him.

_There are no guarantees _

_There are no alibis _

_That's how our love must b_

_Don't ask why _

_It takes some time _

_God knows how long _

_I know that I can forget you _

_As soon as my heart stops breakin' _

_Anticipating _

_As soon as forever is through _

_I'll be over you _

_Remembering times gone by _

_Promises we once made _

_What are the reasons why _

_Nothing stays the same _

_There were the nights holding you close _

_Someday I'll try to forget them _

_Someday I'll be over you"_

He bowed after he sing. A loud applause and cheers he receive from the people in the bar. Everyone was mesmerize by his voice. Most of women's eyes welled up with tears.

At the corner where Asami and Shinohara sits, was amazed by the way he sing. They feel his emotion while singing the song and it's coming from his heart.

Before he went down the stage, the members of the bands along with the lead singer compliment him for having an amazing voice. And when he went down, the woman who request him to sing, embraced him and thanked him for singing her favorite song...as he secretly put a check on Sakuragi's pocket. She was really pleased to hear that song from him.

He pretends to smile in front of them. As first...he was just enjoying the song. In the middle, sudden pain came in his heart, as every lyrics he sings like a knife strucked to his heart. He fight not to burst the tears that he once sealed away. Who had thought that the sing was perfectly fit on him.

"We didn't know you had that in you...Sakuragi-kun...you sing so well."said Shinohara when passed by in front of them.

"Good evening, Shinohara-sensei..and also...Asami-san...thanks for the last time."he shyly said to him.

"For what? For driving you home...or for the kiss?"he cheekily grinned when he asked him while smoking.

He blushed and avoid to look at him. "Ano...uhm..for driving me home."

"Hahaha...Ryuichi it's a child abuse and sexual harassment you know. He's my employee I can sue you..."joked Shinohara when he noticed Sakuragi's redness.

He can't say anything about his friend for being frank for anything. Though he knew that Asami likes Sakuragi, most of the time he want to punch for him for being so obviously flirt.

"Can I get you something sensei.?"

"Don't worry, we have our drinks already. We love your voice...sugoi!"

"Thank you very much. Just please let me know if you need anything." And he take his leave when Asami began to talked.

"I do. ... I do need something from you." He put down his glass of whisky, stand up and get closer to Sakuragi. He gently carresed his cheek while the redhead froze. "I need something from you..." He looked at him directly to his eyes. "A date... Dinner date...I'll pick you." And he sit down.

He doesn't know what to say or how to react. His gazed make his body frozen for awhile. Then he snapped and walked as fast as he can to escaped from him.

Since the day Asami kissed, different emotions he started to feel. Inside of him, he felt that his kissed was so familiar. He was so sure, that he didn't met him before. From that day, he's dreaming of Asami most of the night. Everytime he remembered his kissed, he heard his hearts beating so fast. Sometimes he wished to see him again...and that's the things that he can't understand no matter now he tried. No one...no...there is only one person makes his heart beats like hell...only his kitsune... And realization hits him...no he cannot... He don't want to admit to himself...but he thinks...or maybe...he starts...fall for him...

"Ne, Ryuichi, I told you take it easy. You scared him, you see..."

"I can't . Look at those." Shinohara follows the direction of his gazed and see what he's talking about. He saw few men on the table near Sakuragi, where he taking all the empty glasses, staring at him.

"Huh...as always, you're observant. Well. Good luck. I'm here if you need back-up hahaha!" He tossed the glass.

"I need his measurement."

"Measurement?"

"For his suit. It's our first date."

He almost choke on what he heard. "Hahahha...tsk..tsk. Okay...I'll handle it. Trust me" he winked and patted him on his shoulder.

All night, Asami's attention on Sakuragi. Shinohara knew that his friend was serious about him. Although he saw him been in love before...this is the first he saw him smiled like he never did before.

He remembered the night he that Asami came back from America. He invite him to The Lodge to celebrate. Just right before they entered the bar, his gazed never leave Sakuragi. And to help his friend, he asked the manager, to let Sakuragi to dropped Asami home. And that's all begin...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A loud and ceaseless knocked woke up Youhei that afternoon. Although he's still sleepy, he stand to checked who disturbed his afternoon nap.

"Delivery for Sakuragi-san." Said the man when he opened the door. He saw the huge bag he's holding. And from the looked of it, he knew it's a formal suit.

"I guess you got the wrong address. I'm pretty sure my friend won't order something like that."and he point at bag.

"What? But the address is here. Please check again."

After he checked the address on the paper, he opened the huge bag and he saw a expensive tuxedo. He also noticed the paper bag next to him with a shoebox.

"From whom?"

"From... Asami-san...it's here, written in the card, a message." The man gave him the small envelope with a card inside. After he took the things, he signed and close the door.

He went to their room to wake up Sakuragi. "Hey Hanamichi. Wake up! There's a delivery for you...stand up!"

"Waaaa...Youhei..the hell...you're so loud. Wake me up tomorrow, I don't have work tonight..."he complained and covered himself with a blanket.

"Hey...hey...you'll be late on your date. At eight, Asami-san will pick you up."he smirked. "Come on wake up!" He knew very well that if he mentioned that name his redhead friend will stand up.

When he he heard Asami's name, he suddenly stand up and panicked. "Where?...where Youhei...? Tell him I'm not here...tell him I don't live him or tell him you don't know me." then he barged in the bathroom and locked The door.

"Hahahaha...hey Hanamichi. Get out! Your boyfriend send you a suit, an expensive...mind you. He said on the message that he'll pick you up at eight...hahaha." He knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on... Get out..."

"Youhei! Why did you accept it?" He yelled at him inside the bathroom.

"You're sleeping. And besides you never tell me about your rich boyfriend..hahahaha.

Get out, I'll prepare snack for us and then tell me about your new boyfriend." He teased and went out from the room.

When Sakuragi went to their Tv room, Youhei was watching tv and having some chips with cola.

Sakuragi next to him and he began to talk. "Hey, Hanamichi, start now..." He asked and handed him a pack of chips.

"Start what?"

"Your love story...on how did you meet your new rich boyfriend...hahahaha" he teased him again and laughed out loud. He can't help, he love to teased hiM when it comes to love matters...

"Ahhhh...Youhei...told you...he's not my boyfriend. Shit! Why I didn't say anything to him..."

"Hmmmm...What you didn't say to him? Come on...tell me, I'll listen."

"Okay...fine...how's that again." He hesitate to tell him. But he knew that he doesn't have any choice, so he spilled it out. "Well, remember last week, when I don't sleep here..."

Youhei covered his mouth and looked surprised. "Waaaa...Hanamichi...you mean?! Men...So fast..."

"The hell Youhei! It's not what you think! He's sensei's friend. He asked me to take him to his house, coz his drunk that night. Lately, I found out that sensei was the owner of The Lodge and that guy was his business partner. He just came back from America.

"I see...then..by the way who is this sensei?"

"Shinohara-sensei"

"Shinohara...wait. Sounds familiar...Is that the lawyer ...the tall guy...with silver hair and wearing eyeglass?"

"Yes, how did you know? You met him?"

"Idiot! Haven't you watch a news? He's the famous lawyer here in Japan. The youngest and famous! Geezz... you're so impossible Hanamichi. You are here in Japan, you don't know."

"Who cares...I don't care...if he's a president or an emperor...he still Shinohara-sensei.." He just smile on his friend answer. When it comes to that matter, he admired him. He don't really care who or what they are...

"Okay. This Shinohara-sensei asked you to take his friend to his house, the Asami guy, then you meet him? After that...when and how he became your boyfriend?"

"Ahhh, I told you he's not my boyfriend. Last night at the bar, I asked them if they need anything then ..." He stopped and think if he have to tell Youhei what really happened. But he decided not to..."Asami-san answered me. He said he wants me to go with him in a dinner date, ...tonight.

"Hahaha...it's your fault Hanamich."

"Eh? Why? I just asked them if they need something."

"Your question is wrong...really wrong. You should asked them if they want to order drinks. Now I get it..."

"I see. Yeah ...I guess you're right. Why I didn't think about that? ...and then that's it...he asked me for a dinner date. You see I'm shocked so I run away."

"Ahh...you are wrong again. You didn't refused to his invitation. That's why he send you a formal suit to wear. Don't worry it's just a dinner date."

"Wait...but I didn't day yes...and what did you say? Dinner date...only? Youhei...it's a Date... !"

"it's your fault coz you didn't say yes or no to him. So it means you're going on a dinner date with him...hahahahha...and beside it's only a dinner date...meaning you will just eat with him"

"Ha?! What eat with him? But he said it's a dinner date.."

"Moron!' When you said dinner date, it means ...just the two of you will eat together. Coz if you are more than two...it's not a dinner date. Get it?" He smirked coz he know that he's redhead friend convinced on his explanation.

"Ahhh.I get it now...we will just eat."then he hold rubbed his chin and smile. "We will just eat, the two of us...hehehe I thought something else...nyahahaha"

Youhei just smile at his friend's reaction. When it comes to those things, he so slow. He's interested to know and to meet this Asami guy. He thinks, that this guy might be the right one for his friend.

After a few hours, they stayed watching tv while eating chips. Sometimes he looked at Sakuragi. He noticed that his friend keeps on checking the wall clock. He wants to asked him again about the guy, but suddenly someone knocks on the door. When they heard it, Sakuragi rushed to the bathroom and locked it.

When he opened the door, he saw a tall guy with silver hair and wearing eyeglass. Next to the guy, a woman on her thirties and holding a 'kit'. "Good evening, can I talk to Sakuragi-kun." The tall guy said when he opened the door.

"Good evening too. If I'm right, you're Shinohara-san. Please to meet you, I'm Youhei Mito, Sakuragi's best friend. Please come in." He opened the door wider and let them in.

"Forgive us for intruding. This is Nanami-san, I take her with me to help Sakuragi-kun." After they shake hands, he noticed the things inside of her kit.

"Ne, Hanamichi, you have a visitor, Shinohara-san is here."he knocked to called his friend.

When he heard the lawyer's name he went out from the room, smiling. "Good evening, Shinohara-san. I'm pretty sure, you have a good news for me."he grinned.

"Of course I do, Sakuragi-kun. I brought Nanami-san with me to help you to wear your suit. It's your first date with my friend, so I want you to be handsome tonight." He teased and winked at him.

Sakuragi slowly stumbled on the floor when he heard it and just hold onto his head. "I thought... Sensei...you will tell me...it's cancelled." He said sadly.

"Maa, maa Hanamichi, you better starts taking a shower now. When you finished, Nanami-san will put a make-up on you...hahaha" and he laugh on top of his lungs.

He pouted and glared at him. "Ahhh...Youhei. You traitor! I thought you're my friend." And he rushed in the bathroom and heard a loud laughed from them.

After few minutes, after his bath, Youhei let Nanami-san to enter their room to help him.

"Ano... Shinohara-san...if it's okay to ask...I just want to know what kind of person is your friend. I mean...you know, I'm just worried about my friend. "He looked at him seriously when they sit alone in the tv room.

"It's okay Mito-kun. I understand you. Hm...well how do I say it?... Let's just say his the opposite of Sakuragi-kun."he answered. "Sakuragi-kun is cheerful...friendly...my friend was...you know...he's not really a snob person, but he don't really like to smile and to talk. Yeah, that's him. But I assure you, he's a nice person."

"Hahaha...I understand Shinohara-san. I just don't get it, my friend Hanamichi was always chased by those kind of person."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...nothing sensei. I just remember someone. Maybe your friend was a 'yes or no' type of person when you talked to him...hahahha"

"Hehehe, you're right Mito-kun."

"But Shinohara-san. The truth I'm worried about him. Since junior high till now...were together...I don't want him..."

"Don't tell me..."

"No...Shinohara-san. He's my bestfriend, a brother. There's a lot of reason...and I don't want him to experienced it again...when the right time comes...you will know..." He said to the laywer with a sadness in his eyes. Shinohara easily get it so he don't say and asked anything again from him.

Waiting for too long, finally Nanami-san went out from the room saying Sakuragi is ready. The lawyer take something from his pocket and give it to her.

When Youhei opened the door for her, he noticed a man standing in front of their door. His back on him so he didn't see his face. When the woman leave, he wanted to closed the door when the lawyer noticed the man and called Him.

"Ryuichi, how long have you been there? Why you did not knock?" He asked the guy. The guy faced them when he heard Shinohara's voice. He just waved at him and throw his cigarettes.

"Mito-kun, this is my friend, Ryuichi Asami."

Although he was shocked to see him, he tried to be calm and introduced himself. "Youhei Mito, Sakuragi's friend. Please come in." He offered him. The moment he saw him and shake his hands, he felt that the guy in front him was different from the other guy he met before.

After entering the house, he noticed that Asami was taller than Sakuragi. He looked at him and see that he was not just any ordinary guy. Based on how he wore the suit, the way he walks and his gesture. He can say that he was indeed a rich man.

Sakuragi went out from the room. He didn't look at the people around him and asked Youhei "ne, Youhei. You think I look good on it?" His eyes wide opened when he saw Asami standing between Youhei and Shinohara.

Asami, though he was flabbergasted to see his '_date_' in tuxedo, calmly walked in front of him and simpered. "You're gorgeous..." And delicately touched his face that made the redhead blushed...again...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kanako Rukawa watching her son closely. She was really glad to see that her son grew up into a magnificent man especially after he wear the suit she bought for him. Once again, her son Kaede reminded her of her husband when he was the same age as him.

"Kaede dear, you're so handsome. I'm sure when Akira-kun see you, he will fall in love with you more and more. Why you didn't invite him here with us?"

After his mother found out that he and Sakuragi broke-up and have a new boyfriend, she asked her to introduced him, Akira Sendoh. When she met him, she told them to finished first their studies before planning of living together.

"Coach won't allow him." After hearing his answer, she never asked again.

"Kaede dear, I'm so happy that you are here with us to celebrate in our anniversary." She was happy to be with her son for this special night.

"You should told me earlier..."

"If I do, I'm sure you won't come here with me in Tokyo. That's why I have to think of any reason, forgive me dear." She said and kissed truth, she lied when she told him that she'll have her check-up in Tokyo.

"Okay, let's go. But let me check your Dad first if he's ready." Then she left his son on his room.

That day was their wedding anniversary. She and her husband want to celebrate it in Tokyo so they checked-in in one of the famous hotel, the Shangri-La Hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment the elevator went up, Sakuragi felt uneasy. Unconciously, he holds on Asami's arms.

"Are you okay Sakuragi-kun?"

"Hehehe, Yeah I'm alright Asami-san. Just feel dizzy. Are we going up ... there?"

"No...not really...the restaurant was on 28th floor."

"Ahhh, that's why. All my life, I only reach the fourth floor...hehehe."

He just smiled on his answer. Now, he understand why he felt dizzy the moment they went up. He was glad that Sakuragi was holding him on his arms although, the redhead didn't mean it.

When they entered the restaurant, Sakuragi was amazed on what he saw. It was different from the other restaurant he knew. Cozy, elegant, and obviously expensive. The waiter approached to lead them to their seats.

Some of the customer of the restaurant turn their gazed on them. While Asami wearing a button peak lapel, Sakuragi wears a wool-mohair. They looked so elegant and handsome on their tuxedos.

Most of them set their eyes on Sakuragi because of his unusual hair color. His hair quit tied up at the back with some bangs slightly covering his forehead. Few women, whispering and wondering if they were are models or actors. Their gaze following them as they walked to their seats...as if they some models walking in the rampage.

When they sit, the waiter give them the menu.

"Do you like this place?"

He looked around before he answered, "Yes, Asami-san. This is my first time to come here." He whispered at him "is it expensive here?"

"No worries...just choose what you wanna eat?"

Before he looked at the menu, he surveyed the place. And when his gaze turn at his right...his eyes wide opened to the view he just seen for the first in h life.

"Like the view, Sakuragi-kun?"asked Asami when he noticed that the redhead's eye glued on the view on his right. He just smile and nodded at him.

Asami secretly take a picture of him while his looking outside. He was really glad that his _'date_' like it and enjoying the scenery. It was a good decision that he follows Shinohara's advice, who gets some ideas from Youhei...

The joy and excitement shown in Sakuragi's eyes. This is the very time he went on that place. If before, he just seen them in television, now he can see it in from of him.

"Waaaa...Asami-san, is that the Imperial Palace?" pointing on some place he saw outside.

"Yeah, from...here in Piacere...you can see it...actually this restaurant is famous 'coz of the nice view...especially at night..."

Standing, two hands on his pockets. He looked at him and gently smile..."Ne, Asami-san...thank you very much."

While having some conversation about the place, they called the waiter to order their food.

Sakuragi went to sit next to Asami and asked him "Asami-san, I don't understand what's written on the menus. Like this one..." pointing on one the food in the menu " Brus..che..ta...the heck was that? Is it kind of brush or something...and then...then this one...g-nochi gorgonzola...sounds ..like gorilla..."he whispered at him having trouble on pronouncing the food's name.

He chuckled on what he said. "Don't worry, I'll order for you..."

"Okay..but do they have fish ...or something like yakiniku..hehehe. You see, I don't know what kind of food they have here...gorgonzola...is it a combination of gorilla and godzilla...?" He asked innocently and pout.

Asami try hard not to laughed on what he said so he just called the waiter to have their food. "For starter, May I bruscheta and calamari please...insalata caesar salad...spelt fetuccini...hmmm..and this one... Filleto di ippoglosso alla puttanesca and fillet mignon... " He calmly talked to the waiter, then left immediately after listing all the food he ordered.

"Wow, Asami-san how did you read it?" As he didn't notice that they are sitting too close. He stared at him for a meantime and look into his eyes. Asami gently holds his hands that makes him quivered so he stand up and go back to his seat.

It was a quiet dinner...date. There was a time Sakuragi looked at Asami to see on how he eat the food. He doesn't want to embarassed him and himself so he eats quietly. Asami noticed this, he eat slowly as if showing him how do it so the redhead can eat properly.

"Wine?"

"Wine? ...no thanks Asami-san. I don't drink..water is fine."

"Just try it..it's good..." then he handed him a glass of wine.

He looked at him first before he drink it. "Hmm...wow...I like it...can I have one...more.."he smirked then licked his lips.

After just few minutes, he didn't noticed that he almost finished the one bottle of wine. He felt dizzy and hot, therefore Asami called the waiter for the bill.

He holds him on his waist and helped him to stand up so he won't fall. Slowly they walked together closely as Sakuragi can fell his gentleness and smell his masculine scent.

But just when they get near the exit of the restaurant...someone call the redhead name.

"Hana?"

Brown eyes wide opened as he turned to see who called him on his nickname...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hana?... Hana darling?" She asked again the young man to make sure that was him. She instantly stand and embraced him when she knew that it was really him. "Oh, oh my God Hana-chan, look at you! You're so handsome! We didn't know you are here in Tokyo. How are you? Have you seen Kaede?"

"Kanako-san..."he hugged her back. He was hesitate to greet or to hugged her back. But something in his heart telling him to do so. She was really nice to him...back then ...no... even until now...so he can't just go and ignored her. "How are you?" He asked the woman, and to noticed that she's not alone. "Good evening Rukawa-san...how are you?"

The man stand up to greet him. "I'm fine Sakuragi-kun. We don't hear any news from you after you graduation in high school. How's life? Did you study in college?"

"Forgive me Rukawa-san, something happened so I have to come here..."then he felt light-headed and almost fall. Asami catch and hold him tight.

"Are you okay Hana?" Asami asked him and touched his forehead to see how is he.

Although he was surprised in the way he call his name, he just smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay...Ryu...just fell dizzy...but I'm fine. Thanks."

"I told just try the wine...not to finished it." He teased him while holding him on his waist and delicately touched him on his cheek.

"Hehehe...sorry Ryu, I like it ..."

They are in that position when Kaede Rukawa arrived from the comfort room. He was surprised at the scene in front of him and his parents, who just gaping at them.

"Hana?" He never thinks or imagined to see him in that place. He glared at Asami when he noticed that he's holding on redhead's waist.

In spite of shocked to see him, he calmly smiled at him. "Rukawa-kun, nice to see you again." And he holds Asami's hands as a support.

Rukawa was stunned on the way he called him. He looked at him unhappy before he answered. "I'm fine...you...how are you?"

"I'm fine...sorry for intrerupting your dinner. Actually we have to go now. " he tightened his grip on Asami'sa hands. "Kanako-san, Rukawa-san...Happy wedding anniversary..."

"I'm so glad you still remember Hana-chan...thank you very much." And one more time...the woman hugged her tight.

"Hana...can we talked?" Asked Rukawa as they walked to leave.

He turned around to look at him with a obvious sadness on his eyes. "Sure, Rukawa-kun. Perhaps next time, we're in a hurry. Ja...let's go Ryu..." Then they left the Rukawa family.

Whilst holding him, Asami noticed that Sakuragi's body trembled. Inside the elevator, he put his head on Asami's shoulder, while the taller guy hold onto him more tightly.

Exiting the hotel, he immediately open the car's door for Sakuragi. Both went in and drive fast.

"Sakuragi-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Asami-san...I'm really sorry for calling you in your name." He apologized as he sobbed and wiping his tears.

"It's okay. Actually I like it when you call me in my name. Do you want us to stop for a while..."

"Hm..."he nodded. When the car stopped, they get out the and feel the night breeze. From where they stand, they saw a nice view of Tokyo. The lights of buildings looks like a star at night.

Few minutes past, Sakuragi embraced Asami. He burst into tears and unleash all the pain he felt inside of him.

"Asami-san... I always think that I'm fine..that I already move in. I thought that I forget him...but now I realized...not yet...I can't... "He cried on him. Asami hugged him tightly and feel his pain caressing his back.

"Sshhh... Sakuragi-kun. I understand. When you're ready...I'm here... I'll wait for you..."

They never say anything again. Asami just let him cry on his shoulder to lessen the pain he felt. He embraced him tightly, knowing that's the only way he can for him...now. He remembered what Shinohara told him to take it easy. He had no idea what happened to him on the past, but he was willing to wait for him.

When he sees that he stopped from crying, he gently wiped the tears on his cheeks.

"I'll take you home Sakuragi-kun." Then he kissed him tenderly on his forehead.

He only nod at him as the older guy holds his hand and lead him to the car. While on the road, the redhead fell asleep. Asami just looked at him with a sadness look in his eyes. He understand the pain and the sorrow that he feel. He promised to himself, that he would never ever let him get hurt again.

He slowly wake up to know that they're already arrived the house. The redhead took the key from his pocket. Before opening the door, he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as the older guy kissed and hugged him back. "Thank you very much ...Asami-san."

"Ryu...please call me Ryu... Hana..."

Just when he opened the door, Shinohara went out from the house. "Eh?! Sensei? Asked a startled sakuragi.

"Ohhh... Sakuragi-kun... Ryuichi. Good evening...how's the date? Hehehee"

Asami arched hi eyebrow and asked "are you waiting for us?"

"Hahaha...of course not. I found that Mito-kun know hows to play shougi, so we've play. We don't noticed that it's already late." Chuckled Shinohara as he stand in front of the door to leave.

"Ahhh...why you didn't come in now...we can talked here inside you know.."invited Youhei.

Shinohara was really pleased to hear the invitation from Youhei, knowing that not only him wants to know the detail of the said '_date_'.

Once entered the house, Sakuragi went straight to his room. Everyone just looked at him. After he closed the door, Shinohara asked Asami promptly. "Ryuichi, what did you to Sakuragi-kun?"

He arched his eye brow on his query. "What did I do? What do you mean?"

"He looked so exhausted..."he stopped and goggled at him. "Ryuichi...no...don't tell me...you..."

"No...he's drunk...wine...that's it... Mito-kun can I asked you something?"

"Sure...about what Asami-san?"

"About Kaede Rukawa...who is he in Sakuragi-kun's life?"

Surprised by his questioned and avoid his gaze. "How...how did you..."

"We've met...we met him Piacere ..in Shangri-La."

Youhei dropped the things he was fixing right away because he was so shocked on what he said. The other two older guy was astonished but they decided not to asked him again.

He leaned on the sofa and sighed deeply. "That's why...that's why he acted like that...did they talked Asami-san? Did he found out where we lived?" He asked him with a worried look on his eyes.

"No...we met him with his parents..."

"I see... I guess it's fine. About him...Rukawa..I don't know how to say it...actually..."

"They have something in the past...?"

"Yeah. And still my friend was still trying his best to moved on and forget about him. I know you're interested in him, please...not now.. He may just run away from you..."

"Forgive me...Mito-kun...I understand."

"Ne, Ryuichi it's better if we go home now. We should let him to take a rest and think. Okay?"

Before they left, Asami went first to Sakuragi's room to say goodbye. He saw him lying on the bed and sleeping still tuxedo on. Traced of tears on his cheeks so he didn't wake him up. He delicately kissed in the lips and touching his hair before leaving the room.

"Oyasumi Hana..."

"Mito-kun, please call me if something wrong happen." Said Asami before they leave.

"Don't worry Asami-san, tomorrow he will be fine. I'll call you tomorrow, but for now better to leave him alone. "


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What?! Why?" Takamiya yelled on someone he was talking on his phone. "but how, I already send it to her...okay...bye...i'll try." And scratched his head.

Ohkuso and Noma just looked at each other and asked him."What was that Takamiya?"

"I don't know, Youhei just told me erased the photo we send to Haruko." He answered and wondered.

"Wait...he's the one who tell us to send it to Haruko. Is there a problem? Come on... Let's check her in cafeteria."

Three of them walked fast to the cafeteria to search for Haruko. They spotted her with her brother and the rest of the basketball team eating lunch.

"Excuse me Haruko-chan...can we talk to you for a minute?" Asked Noma when he get near and whispered on her.

"Oh...Noma-kun...how are you? By the way, I like to thank you for the picture...amazing...it was wonderful...it's really suits him." She cheerfully told him and clasped her hands.

"Actually,...well... Haruko-chan...we have a favor to asked you it's about the photo. Can you delete it...please." Whispered Ohkuso in her.

To her surprised, she unaware yelled at him." What?! But why...Mito-kun is the one who told you to send it to me!...why...is there something wrong about that?"

"We're really sorry Haruko-chan, even us ...we don't know why. It's Youhei who told us to tell you about it...we're really sorry. He don't even tell us why...but he said even Saku...him doesn't know about the photos. " he didn't continued mentioning the redhead's name.

"Hey...hey you three over there...what are you doing to my sister? Haruko what photos are you talking about? Let me see it." Interrupt Akagi who overheard their conversation.

Haruko shuddered on his brother's word. "Ano...onichan...it's nothing..."

Akagi glared at her icily. "Let me see it! Now!"

Because of her feared on her brother, she get the phone form her bag and give to him. He immediately open the photo file to search and to looked for the photos that they were talking about. Miyagi and Mitsui also joined him .

"Waaaa...sugoi! Hanamichi looks amazing on his suit!" Yelled Miyagi when he see the photo. Promptly Ayako stood and joined them.

"Sugoi, sugoi! Unbelievable. Hanamichi Sakuragi was a different person on his tuxedo. I wonder why do you want to delete it...he's so handsome on that photo."

"We have no idea. That was just last night. Youhei told us to delete...actually we want to print...you see the view was spectacular."said Takamiya.

"Yeahh...it's actually familiar. I think I saw it before it. "

"You're right! The view was really beautiful! It's obviously expensive. I knew it...but i just forget the name."

They keep on thinking...until..."Piacere! Shangri-La!" They all shouted, Miyagi, Mitsui and Ayako.

"Who had thought about it! Hanamichi wa s a bigtime now. He just went to Tokyo...and now...he went to that expensive restaurant." Then everyone laughed on him.

Everyone startled when suddenly Sendoh throw the chair next to him. "Kaede, is that the reason why you don't want me to come with you to Tokyo?! Tell me!" He shouted at blue-eyed guy in front of him.

"Hn?"

"That's why you don't want me to come with you because you're seeing Sakuragi?!" Each and everyone just gaped and keep their mouth shut.

"What are you talking about?" He glared at him icily.

"You were with him in Tokyo...in Piacere! You meet him...! His pointing his finger with a angry looked on his eyes.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Hm...is that so...now I get it. That's why no matter how hard I try to convince you to take me with you...you inisist not to. Since when...since when you start seeing each other!? Since when you lied and cheat on me Kaede Rukawa?!"

Rukawa stand up and thwacked the table. "Yes! I saw him...with my parents. And yes...I saw him...saw him with another guy.! Is that what you wanna hear?! Happy now?!" He yelled at him and leave.

Everybody was dumbfounded on him. No one actually know that he's capable of getting angry like that. That was the first time they saw him like that. Everybody in the cafeteria was looking on them .

Then Sendoh face the gundam. "Happy now?!"he smirked. ." Is that what you want to happen?! Well. There you have it."

Three of them were speechless. They admit that they are in fault for what just happened. Then they remembered their redhead friend. Takamiya clenched his fist and wanted to punch Sendoh but the other two stopped.

"You're wrong Sendoh...you're wrong! We don't know what really happen." Noma answered.

"Oh really? That's why you...the three of you are here now...because you want me to see that photos! You want me to know that Kaede and Sakuragi...still seeing each other."

"We don't know that they actually in the same place...

"I know you're holding a grudge against me...but do you really have to do it! In front of us..." Sendoh shouted at them glaring.

"Yes you're absolutely right! And we hated you...you and Rukawa. But it doesn't mean we want to destroyed you...just like what you did to our friend. If we want to do that...we can do it so easily...and we do it...long time..." Takamiya gritted his teeth and wanted to attacked Sendoh.

Beside the two, Miyagi hold him and stop him. "Takamiya!"

"Why? I'm right...if it's not because of them...Hanamichi were still here...with us...with Youhei. He won't moved to Tokyo just to stay away the two of you."

Kohino stand up and interrupt them. "It was his decision not Akira! Don't blame him! "

"His decision?! Don't blame him... Koshino-kun..,you're also his friend. You were there...but what did you? Did you stopped him...them...you just shut up..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm...just last night...while the cat was out, the mouse are playing..." He smirked and looked disgusted. "Is Sendoh was that really good that's why you shut up? If it's not because of Hanamichi...maybe...you're beloved friend was dead.."

"Takamiya...stop it!" said Ohkusu and grabbed him.

Koshino was shocked on Takamiya's word. If he can just disappeared in front of them, he'll do it. He never thinks that Sakuragi's friends know something between him and Sendoh.

"Shut up all of you! Can you please stop it..you'll making it worst!" Yelled Ayako at them.

Haruko stand between them with a sorrow look on her eyes. "Please, don't talked about him. It's a past...Sakuragi-kun was happy now where ever he are...so please..." She looked down trying to hide the tears starts falling on her eyes. "Please...just forget about it..." Two of her friends trying to calm her.

"We're really sorry Ayako...Haruko-chan. The truth...we're really excited to send you the photo when we saw it last night. I knew that you were worried about him, so when we received it...and see him smiling, we send it immediately. " Explained Noma.

"Sorry for the troubling you Haruko-chan...we're jus glad to see Hanamichi, smiling again. It's up to you if you want you delete it or not..." Then the gundam leave the cafeteria.

Sendoh realized something on what they said, he knew it... It was really his fault. If he just calmly asked Rukawa and talked to him in private, it won't happened.

When he heard that Sakuragi's photo was taken in Piacere, he felt jealous and furious. At morning, when Rukawa came back from Tokyo, he asked him about their trip. He told him the real reason why they had to go in Tokyo and even the dinner with his family. He admittedly forget that Rukawa's parents was with him when he heard that Sakuragi were in the same restaurant as him. He can't hide the jealousy and really worried that he left him and go back to Sakuragi.

Koshino was also shocked on what they said. If he can just more responsible and stopped Sendoh...none of this things...the thing he feared to come out won't be happened.

"Sendoh-san...I think you have to followed and talked to Rukawa. You heard it, Sakuragi wasn't with him..." Koguro calmly explained to Sendoh.

"Yes I know...Kogure-san. I am really sorry. I'm surprised. Actually I know that he was with his parents. It's their anniversary so they celebrate in Tokyo...it's my fault. " Dropped his head on his both hands, feeling really sorry for what he did. Then left the cafeteria without saying goodbye to them.

"I'm happy for Sakuragi...I'm so relieved. To see him on that photo makes me think that he was indeed in a good conditin in Tokyo." Said Mitsui while standing and staring at the photo in the Haruko's phone and handed it to her.

Once again, Haruko stared ath the photo and smiled as she wiped few tears on her cheeks, "good luck...Sakuragi-kun."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Just relax Hanamichi, don't get nervous. Just think that you're in the same situation as them." Youhei advised Sakuragi while the redhead reading and memorizing the script he was holding for the audition.

"Nyahahaha...who told you I'm nervous. You see I'm relaxed..." He cheekily said as he stretching his arms.

"Truthfully, the script was complicated. You have to adopt the situation easily. Like the first one...it's a comedy. You have to be good in timing and have a sense of humor. Then the horror, the audience have to feel that you are really frighten although they just heard your voice."

"Sou ka...but why was that? Comedy..then horror...and then this one drama and do I really have to sing?"

"Ahhh...it's okay Hanamichi, it's fine. In that way they will see how good you are in giving and adopting emotion to those characters. Even though they only your hear voice in the audition, they should feel the emotion when you talked."

"Ah... I understand now...but why I have to sing?"

"You see, sometimes there's a scene that the character needs to sing. Remembered my favorite anime when the girl fell in love with the guy with an awesome voice...just forget the title."

"Ahhhh... I remember now! But I'm not interested in singing..."

"I know...it's just a part of voice acting. "

Their conversation was interrupted when one of the crew called Sakuragi for screening. They let him in inside the recording room with Youhei.

"Mito-kun...just a reminders. Although you recommend him, it doesn't mean that he passed the auditon and joined our casting... Okay?"

"I understand Hikari-san...but I trust him, I know he can do it."

Right before the audition, the head manager explained him the things the he must do or don't in auditioning.

After the screening, the audience outside the recording room was really pleased on his performance as he actually did it well in comedy and in horror. They took a break for awhile for the next scene. One of the crew, signal him to remove his headset so he can hear them.

"Sakuragi-san...our next scene is drama. This time, you have to think of the lines for the characters. As you noticed from the script we gave you earlier it's only the scenes without any lines. You have to act as the two person..so if you can...please try to imitate two voices...can you do it?"

He just smiled and thumbs-up at them. He read the paper again and signal that he is ready.

(_Scene: two person talking. The first person was sitting on the grass crying while the second person standing behind him.) _

_1st: Why? Am I a bad person Youhei? Why did this to me?" _

_Youhei startled when he heard his name. He asked the crew next to him to let him see the paper where they write the script and the scenes. _

_2nd: (he changed his voice) You're a good person Hanamichi...they are..._

_1st: Do they need know how much it hurt what did they do to me...it's hurt...really hurt Youhei! I can't... (Sobbed heard from his voice)_

_In the scene, 'Youhei' approached Hanamichi to hugged him _

_2nd: (he changed his voice from crying to bring calm) Shhh. Stop crying Hanamichi. You will forget him...them someday. You just need time to heal and to forget. _

The scene for drama was short. Audience welled up with tears after they watched it and clapped their hands.

Youhei doesn't know what to do that moment. How...how he will forget that scene he just seen. It's almost one year now since the same scene happened. He was afraid that it will affect of Sakuragi's performance, but more importantly, his condition. He wanted to grabbed him, to take him outside the studio to calm and comfort him, but he can't do it.

"Bravo...bravo Sakuragi-kun. You're so good. You made me cry on that short scene."

Praised one the audience in the room.

"The next one, you have to sing Sakuragi-kun. Doesn't really matter if you are that good or not. Because sometimes we have some scenes that the characters needs to sing. I'm confident that you can do it..." Said the head manager with a smile on her face.

He instantly put on the headset to hear the music. In the monitor, he can read the lyrics of the song. It reminds him of a karaoke, so he was glad and relaxed. They given him few minutes to study the music and the lyrics. Few more minutes, the intro started as he breath deeply and smirked, then starts to sing.

"_Yasashii hidamari ni chaimu ga direi suru _

_Hoho wo naderu kaze ibuki wa fukakunatteku_

_Toomawari no namida namae tsuketa ashita _

_Kasanaru miraiiro no rain_

_Adokenai konna kimochi mo _

_Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo _

_Taisetsu ni sodateteikeru youni _

_Togiretogire no toki wo koete _

_Takusan no hajimete wo kureta _

_Tsunagatteyuke todoke_

In the middle of the song, the operator wanted to cut it but the manager stopped him. She was pleased on what she heard. That song was newly composed and they used it for the audition to also found someone who can sing it well. She wanted to hear more of the song from Sakuragi to hear if he's capable of singing it on a way she wanted it.

Seeing him smiling while and enjoying the song was a good sight for her. It was a really good on his mellow voice. Outside the recording room, few was clapping their hands and some tapping their feet to the beat of the song.

_Houkago no yuuyami warau kimi no senaka _

_Hisokana sasayaki fureta koto no nai omoi no naka_

_Boku no naka no kimi to kimi no naka no boku de _

_Karamaru miraiiro no rain_

_Ameagari no machi no nioi to _

_Yumemitaina himitsu wo mune ni daite _

_Nandomo nakisou ni natte mata warau _

_Kangaeru yori zutto hayaku _

_Sono mune ni tobikometara ii _

_Tsunagatteyuke todoke_

_Nani yori mo daijina kimi no mae de _

_Kizutsukanai youni daiji ni shiteta no wa sou jibun _

_Sono hitogoto ga moshimo sayonara no kawari ni natteshimattemo_

_Ari no mama subete_

_Adokenai konna kimochi mo _

_Hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo _

_Taisetsu ni sodateteikeru youni _

_Honno sukoshi otona ni natteku _

_Kimi ni naritai boku wo koete _

_Tsunagatteyuke _

_Ima sugu kimi ni Todoke_

People applauded after he sing. When he exit the room, some crew approached and they congratulate him. Even Youhei hugged him tight. His fear and worries about the redhead disappeared after the song.

Head manager patted him on his shoulder happily. "Good job Sakuragi-kun."

He smiled while his arms draped on Youhei's shoulder. "Thank you very much, Hikari-san."

"Congratulation Sakuragi-san. You'll be one of my lead voice actor choices...but the good news is..I want you to sing the opening and the closing theme song!" She declared happily and tousled his hair like a child.

"Eh...really! Thank you very much sensei. Honestly, I don't really want to be a singer. And besides I don't want to sing in front of many people. "

"Don't worry Sakuragi-kun. You don't have to sing in front of them. It's only your voice they'll hear for the songs...they will hear everytime they watch the new anime...will be shown later on"

"Hmm... I get it now. But I don't really sing that well...sensei..."

"You have a talent Sakuragi-kun. Just need more practice...and it will be better soon..."

"Thank you very much Hikari-san."

"Please just wait for my call to know when we will start our story cinference. Actually we're almost done in editing for the anime, we just need the voice actors. Before, we used to have other voice actors, but they were busy lately. It's hard to have some voice actors from the other company"

"Ah, I see. That's why suddenly, you have this audition for voice actors..." Said Youhei when he heard her explanation.

"Honestly, we send the Animes to other companies to do the voice acting. Since we had our new president here in Asahi. He wants us to have our own voice actors, though it's not that easy. He also suggests us to hired part-timers and college student...so at least help them, as same as they can help us. Voice actors..are not really a full time job.

"Now we get it! That's why most of the time anime characters voices were the same voices,..."

"Right,,,okay you can leave and rest now. Please just wait for my call. Maybe this coming sunday we will have our story conference."

Then they leave the studio and thanked the manager. On their way out, they greet the rest of the applicants waiting in the hallway.

"Congrats Hanamichi. I knew it...you actually did it. Aren't you happy Hanamichi. Before you used to dream to be a famous singer and sounds like Son Goku...hahaha"

"I'm really happy Youhei...but you see...I'm still worried. What if they want me to sing on TV?"

"Hanamichi, do't be scared, that's not you. And even if it's happen, what are you scared for?"

"Because...maybe they'll see and find me..."

"You know you can't hide forever Hanamichi. Japan is too small. Rukawa see you once. Just proved them that you're already moved on and forget them.

"I know Youhei...but sometimes... I just can't help it...but to think."

"It will be alright. This is your first step. I know basketball is more important for you, but don't you think that it was really good opportunity to reach what you really want in your life."

"That was before Youhei...only you and Otoosan always told me that I have a talents in singing..."

"It's true Hanamichi, you just don't noticed it. Hikari-san was right, just need more practice and you'll be a great singer. Right! Why don't we eat sushi today...for celebration...you know! Hehehe"

"Hmmm... I think I craved for some sushi too..."

They turned back when they heard it and to see who is it. They were surprised to see Shinohara and next to him Asami who's holding some folders.

"Sensei! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine Sakuragi-kun. We just have to fixed something here. And you...what are you two doing here?"

"Hanamichi went for audition, Shinohara-san...Asami-san. Luckily, he passed the screening that's why we want to eat sushi." Said Youhei, who is really proud for his best friend.

They went all together to leave the building while talking.

"You want to be an actor... Sakuragi-kun?" Asked Asami, walking next to him.

Sakuragi just blushed and can't say any words that Youhei noticed it so he answered for him. "No Asami-san, he auditioned for voice actor. To tell you the truth, he has a talent in voice acting." He grinned.

"But wait Sakuragi-kun, why didn't you auditioned as a singer or at least joined in singing contest? You have a wonderful voice...it'll be a waste if you don't use it."

"I also said that to him Shinohara-san. But he's lack of self-confidence."

"Why don't you try it Sakuragi-kun? So you don't have to work late at night, just one song and you earn much more."

"Wait sensei,,you own the bar right? It's seems you don't want me to work for you heheheeh..."

"No, that's not the issue. I know it's hard for you to study and to work late at night, although there is no school for the next day. And aside from that, don't you afraid form our customer..."

"I get used to it sensei...just one headbutt...hehehehe"

Asami stopped in front and seriously looked at him. "You can't do it every time they want to be close to you Sakuragi-kun. And I don't why them to touched you...why don't you let me to support you for everything..."

Shinohara sees the seriousness of his friend so as he always does, he interrupt and changed the topic. "Why didn't we get in the car and look for some place to eat sushi...hehehe"

Shinohara drive the car, Youhei next to him. While at the back seat Asami and Sakuragi sitting close together. The redhead pretend to be asleep to avoid some conversation and query from Asami. He knew that the older guy was serious about the offer, but he can't just accept it. He actually wanted to know him more and more as the day passing by that they always see each other. He don't really know why, but seeing and being close to Asami, makes his heart beat like crazy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Now, that you're exam we're done and sembreak soon starts, we're going to have a practice games with some university. I supposed to see that your performance will be good. We agreed to joined the other two team here in Tokyo. And this year, we and the other team from Tokyo will go to Kanagawa for the practice games." Said Coach Saito to his team members that afternoon after their practice.

"Coach, how many days we're staying in Kanagawa and what university we're having a games?" Asked the team captain,

"One week...we stay in Kanagawa for one week at we're playing with three teams. First Yokoham National, next Toin and the last Kanagawa College."

From the start, when the coach mentioned about 'Kanagawa' , it makes Sakuragi agitated. Maki and Fujima whose standing next to him noticed it and they just gently patted him in his shoulder.

"Sakuragi-kun, the Dean actually talked about you. One of his rules wasn't allowed any club member to joined practice games to those self-supporting student, especially during sembreak. He knew that this was your best time to earn and to save." He said when he noticed Sakuragi's reaction about the practice games.

"Really Coach Saito?! ..it means it's okay even I don't go with the team in the practice games?" Suddenly smile shown on his face.

"Yes, that's one of the rules especially the practice games were outside the Tokyo. Aside for being self-supporting, you're scholar, that's why the Dean we're concern on you. But make sure you'll be focus when the tournament comes.

"Yes Coach. Thank you very much." Sakuragi felt relief when he heard it.

"Tomorrow at eight in the morning we're gonna meet at Shinigawa station, won't be late. Is that clear? Ueki-kun please email to all other coaches of each universities the lists of our team member who'll join the practice games. Reserve players, you can join us if you wanted to..."

From the fourteen applicants for the try-out, only two from them chosen to part of the line-up. From the twelve left, only six remains to be reserve players for the next year while the rest quit the team. Even though Sakuragi won't attend the try-out, he joined the other two freshmen on the line-up. He's with Kiyota (small forward) and Daiko (shooting guard) and himself center...and the coach decide that he can also play as power forward for sometime.

In their locker room, everyone were happily chatting while the rest taking their shower and the rest fixing their things.

"Ne Hana-kun, are you alright? Don't worry too much. You hear what Coach says."

"I'm alright Ken-san. I'm just surprised...nyahahaha"

"But Sakuragi-kun, you know you can't hide from them all your life. Time will come that you need to face them. "

"I know Hanagata-san. But... I don't really know if i can face them now. But don't worry, it won't affect my performance for the upcoming tournament. " he smiled at him and leave to take a shower.

Maki looked at him until he enter the shower booth then sighed. "I hoped no one would mentioned about him being here in Tokyo Uni. I don't want them to bother him. " he said worriedly.

"Don't worry Shinichi-kun, I'll talk to that captain and vice...perhaps they won't disagree..."

"I hoped...too..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just liked we agreed before, some of the universities from Tokyo will come here in Kanagawa for the practice games. First we'll have a games with Kokushikan, next Tamagawa and the last...the champion Tokyo Uni. They'll stay here for one week. I expect to see your best for the games...but of course avoid injuries. "

"Coach Sakano, can we know the status of each team?" Asked Ayako. As a team manager, it's her job to know the informations and abilities of each team member.

"I'll call you Ayako-san when I received the print-out. For now, I want you to make sure that they'll follow the training menu that I gave you."

"Hai coach!"

"Unfortunately, some of the players from the other team won't join us in the practice games. Be sure to be prepared and don't let you guard down on tournament, we don't know what kind of play they have.

"Coach Sakano...does it mean that they look down on us?

"No. Some of them are self-supporting students, while the rest having their vacation to visit their families.."

"Coach, how about our line-up...our starting member?" Asked Akagi.

He looked at him earnestly. "And that's what I want to discuss with you Captain Akagi, Captain Saito. This year, Tokyo Uni was much stronger than last year... And you Akagi-san is the only one I can match-up with their new center."

Raised his eye brow and asked. "What do you mean Coach?"

"You'll know it when you met him..."then the Coach left them while Akagi is thinking.

In the locker room, everyone had their comments and opinion about what the Coach told them.

"Captain Akagi, you think we know that center the one that Coach just mentioned." Asked Sato, one of the team captain.

"I had no idea Sato-san. I knew that Sagawara's plays was in a different level and other than that,..Hanagata was also in their team. Maybe that freshman was really good."

"Aside from Sagawara-san ang Hanagata from Tokyo, I don't know anyone better than them for being the best center in Japan. Well, except if they had Sakuragi in their team." Unconsciously commented Fukuda.

Everybody's gazed turn on him when they heard his comment.

"Wait ...wait ...it's impossible Fukuda-san. We all know that aside for being athletic, you have to be good in academic before you can passed and study in Tokyo Uni." Disagreed Hikoichi on what he said.

"Hikoichi is right, and if it's true that Hanamichi is in Tokyo team, I'll be happy to play with him...right Rukawa?" Smirked and asked Rukawa who was standing next to Sendoh.

"Hey... Hey Miyagi! Although Sakuragi' s grades was good in his high school year, it is imposbile for him to enter Tokyo Uni...we know how much expensive the tuition fee there. "

"It's enough...we will found out about that when we met the team. Go ...all of you...take your shower and rest!" Interrupt Akagi. In his mind...really wondering who was that newst center that their coach mentioned.

"While the rest having their taking shower, Rukawa was thinking deeply and Sendoh approached him.

"Kaede...we already talked about it. If ever we met Hana-chan...don't you think it's the right time to talked and settled everything with him."

"Settled what?" he said coldly and left the locker room.

He surprised on his answer. After the fussed about Sakuragi's photo in Shangri-La, it takes days for him to be able to talked to him again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Good for today!" Happily exclaimed Hikari-san after they're done recording of their newest anime drama. "I'm so happy glad to have and to work with guys. Honestly, I didn't expect that we'll finished the first ten episodes of our anime. And then good news is...next we will air in our tv network the premiere episode of Yuki."

The team cheerfully applause from the good news from their Promotion Manager of Creative department. Most of the newly hired voice actors are part-timers and likely Sakuragi, a college student. While having their free time, Hikari decided to start the voice acting, recording and editing so that they can finish the first season of the anime.

"Truhtfully, our animator started to do the second season of the anime. It will be shown once a week for one hour."

"What... I think it's very short...isn't it Hikari-san?"

"That's what we agreed. And aside from, it's quite be late at night."

"Why didn't aired it on saturday and sunday? I guess the viewers would want for more..."

"We will do it...just right after we know the ratings of the show after the first month."

"Ah...we get..."

"Yes, that's why while you're not busy, we want you to finish the first season...as soon as possible."

"Hai!"

After the little celebration, one by one they went exempt Sakuragi, as an order by their head manager.

"Sakurgi-kun congrats! This week, we'll be shown the music video of 'Yuki-sama' and the whole Japan well hear your voice." Said happily Hikari while Sakuragi was surprised.

"Eh wait! Hikari-san...you mean I'll sing in front of TV?"

"No Sakuragi-san. We make a music video for our anime and your character Yuki was the one they'll see at the videos, but of course they'll hear your voice."

"Nyahahah...that's what I'm trying to say...hehehe.."

"The truth is... I want to talk to because of your singing..."

"About my singing?..."

"Yes.. Some of our music producer likes your voice when they do arranged your song for the opening and closing theme. We all settled to do more songs for Yuki's character."

"Eh Hikari-san...I thought it's only once a week."

"That's true. But we also wants him to be popular, not just Yuki...but the anime itself. That's why we want to do more songs...a album for him."

"Album? But I thought Yuki was based on manga..."

"Yes. We also wants to build him as a singer. Meaning you'll sing his song...but when it comes to music videos, they'll saw Yuki. Although Yuki was a popular manga, it's quite different from the anime."

"Ah. But why we need to do that...I thought I only sing the opening and closing theme?"

"To tell you truth, there's a lot of popular shounen-ai this days, we need to do something to captured the viewer's heart and attention to let them watch out anime."

"Meaning?"

"We introduced Yuki as a singer in Japan... Sakiragi-kun. So I hope you agreed"

"If the people saw him singing...it's not a problem for me..."

"And one more thing Sakuragi-kun, they request me to let you sing the other theme song of our upcoming soap operas and anime."

"So I'll sing in TV?"

"You want that Sakuragi-kun?"

"Hehehe...actually...I guess I did." He grinned and scratched his head. "But...I was worried about my studies and basketball. Our tournament will be soon and I promise my coach...no part-times."

"I understand Sakuragi-kun. Don't worry about it for now. I just want to let you know in advance so you can think and prepared."

"Thank you very much Hikari-san."

After exiting the office, he immediately called Youhei to asked some advice. Thinking, that maybe, this is the right time to fulfill his and his Otoosan dream,to be a famous singer.

He instantly remembered Asami and Shinohara, also the other people who gave him a good advice. And he knew that if he asked Maki, he know that he will also support him to his dreams.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kanagawa-80 / Tokyo University-102. The referee whistled to end the games.

Indeed, it was a very tiring and a good match. Although they are all prepared for the game, they don't really expect that Tokyo had a strong players. Even other players from other prefecture, came to watched to game between the Tokyo and Kanagawa.

This is their first loss and last game for Kanagawa College. They admitted that truly, Tokyo University was a very strong opponent that's why now wonder, they've been number one college team for past few years.

Akagi was disappointed to know that the newest center from Tokyo Uni can't came to their practice games due to some personal reason.

"Wew! Still, I can't beat the two of you, Maki and Fujima. I always thought that I'm the best point guard og Japan." Smirked Miyagi as he wiping the sweat on his face.

Fujima chuckled. "Let's just say that you're one of the best Miyagi-kun. Hehehe.

"Before you go back to Tokyo tomorrow, why we don't have a little party. It's been ahwile since the last time we get together." Suggest Mitsui while sitting on the gym floor.

Everybody looks happy to his suggestion. "Guess you're right Mitsui." Agreed Maki.

"Just go take your shower then talk about it! And of course...we're joining too!" Disrupted Ayako who overheard their conversation.

In spite of their loss to Tokyo Uni, they're still glad with the result of their matches, two wins; one loss. Whilst Tokyo won all their matches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gezz... congrats Hanamichi! It's amazing! You see , now you're the one who'll sing the theme song of the famous drama of Japan. Don't you know, that because of it's popularity...they will make a new chapter."

"Actually, even me...I'm so shocked when the director and the producer told me. I can't believe it. Before, I used to see them in TV...and now I'll sing their theme song...nyahahahaha."

"I'm so glad for you Hanamichi. Just be confident and be yourself. I know you can do it, and I'm sure if Oyaji-san still alive, he would be happy for you too."

"Thanks Youhei...if you don't give me advice, I think I can't do it, mine and Otoosan's dreams...and I was also thankful to Asami-san and sensei..."

"Gezz..it's nothing. It's because of your talent. This is just the beginning Hanamichi. I trust you...you'll make it on top."

"Thanks...thank you very much Youhei. I'll tell the rest when I'm ready. After the tournament I'll face them...all."

"And I'm always be here for you. I am happy for you. Come on, let's eat sushi." He happily invited his friend.

Never, he imagined the his friend's career will begun like this. At first, he just wanted him to be a voice actor, so at least maybe, someone out there will discover his talent in voice acting...and singing. But before they air the anime drama, the management decided to make a music videos for it to attract the viewers to listen and watch the anime.

Just before the airing of the said anime, some of the music writer and producer actually wanted to compose a new song for his redhead friend.

And because of Sakuragi and manager's agreement, they decided not to bother him from his other activities. Hikari mentioned them that Sakuragi was only a part-timer and it will affect his studies if they want him to take all jobs that they want him to do. And aside from that, they also agreed on his contract that he is allowed for only two project at the time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Everybody inside the house was surprised from a very loud and continuous knocked on the door so Youhei hurriedly open run to open it.

"Hana-chan?! What the hell is this?!" Maki shout angrily once Youhei open the door as the player barged inside the house.

"Wait... Wait Maki-kun. Just relax, is there any problem? Why won't you sit first and let's talk about it."

He glared at him dreadfully then throw the photo at the table. Just then he noticed the other person in the house, looking at him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Shinichi..." Coldly said Asami.

"Ryu-niichan? Mishiro-kun?" He was really surprised to see them comfortably sitting on the sofa while having some drinks.

Asami stand up and simpered. "Can't believe you changed. From being calm to a violent person, Shinichi..."

"What are you doing..." Then the room door opened...

"Shin-chan!" Sakuragi happily greet and hugged him when he went out from the room. Suddenly, his anger melts when the redhead hugged him tight. "Ne, Shin-chan...do you have any souvenir for me?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"Yes...but I didn't bring it..." He blushed by the redhead's gesture.

"Ehem...ehem..." Coughed Shinohara when he noticed the icily stared from Asami.

"Hana...You don't have to hug him...he's upset from you," interrupt Asami not able to hide his jealousy.

"Eh? You're upset from me? Why Shin-chan?" And just then he remembered the reason why he came rushing in his house. He pick-up the photo he throw at the table and give it to him.

"Ore? Is this me Shin-chan?... Su...sugoi. Ne, Youhei look at this...I'm really handsome in this photo...nyahahaha."

Youhei scratched his head from his friend's attitude. Now, he understand why Maki angrily shout at him when he opened the door. He actually forget that Maki went to Kanagawa for the practice games and he's not prepared for that.

"Hana-chan...what's the meaning of that?!"

"Eh... A picture...look at this Shin-chan...it's suits me right?" And he grinned.

"That's not it! I want to know why I didn't know about that?!"

"Eh? Hehehe...I am sorry Shin-chan , I forget to tell you. I had a dinner date with Asami-san in Shangri-La...I think the name is..Piacere. You know the famous italian restaurant. The view was really amazing and delicious food." He narrated like a kid.

Youhei and Shinohara just rubbed their temples at his '_narration_' not knowing the trouble he's actually in.

"Can I ask something?" Youhei interrupted and looked at Asami. "Do you know Maki-kun?"

"We're cousin." Answered Asami that makes Youhei sweat in cold.

"Amazing! You're cousin...nyahahaha... I knew it that's why the first time I met Asami-san, I always wondered if I met him before, ...you're his cousin...maybe we've met before but I just forget...nyahahaha." Youhei and Shinohara sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Maki.

"I am here to visit Hana... And you ...why are you here?"

"Now I get it.. why I didn't realized it before, Shinichi-kun you're Shin-chan.. And Sakuragi Hanamichi was Hana-chan. Tokyo Uni and Basketball team...their connection..." He said as to noticed the tension between the two men.

"I come here for that photo Hanamichi Sakuragi! Now, you better starts explaining!" He yelled at him as he was very shocked. Calling him by his full name means he was really serious and upset. "And aside from dating someone else, I can't believe you use that photos just to bothered those bastards...Rukawa and Sendoh."

Stiffen and brown eyes wide opened on what he said. He sadly looked at him. "What are you talking about Shin-chan? And Asami-san wasn't someone else... He's ...he's also my friend."

"I thought you will forget him! Why do you have to use that photo to sought your revenge on them!"

"Shinichi! Did you hear what are you saying?! You have no right to accused Hana! I'm his date. And you don't know what are you talking about!" Asami furiously shouted at him.

"I'm so disappointed at you Maki-kun. You judge my best friend so easily just because of that photo. You should asked first before you speak. And you're wrong...Hanamichi doesn't know about that...I'm the one who gave them the photo." Despite of his anger, he calmly explained everything to him.

Sakuragi looked at him with a sad look on his eyes. "What are you talking about Youhei."

"Forgive me Hanamichi, I didn't tell you coz I don't want you to be worried. That night, Asami-san send secretly captured a photo of you and send it to me. Seeing you smile, I'm really glad so I send it immediately to the gundam and told them to send the copy to Haruko-chan."

"Youhei..."

"The truth, I told them to erased it, but it's too late. They send it to her... And... You already see Rukawa that night in the restaurant. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Rukawa? You see him,.." He asked the redhead.

Noticed that Sakuragi was hesitate to answered. He replied on his cousin's query. "Yes. We saw him. I don't know and don't really care about their past. But I won't allowed him to hurt Hana again...and it includes you Shinichi."

"Asami-san..." He muttered. Then his tears started to flow from his eyes. He was really hurt from Maki's accusation. Asami hugged him and glared at his cousin.

"That's not what you think Maki-kun. Hanamichi doesn't have any intention to do that, if he wants to...he'll do it a long time."

Maki slumped on the sofa on what he just did. He grabbed his hair and sighed deeply. He realized that it was really wrong. He should asked him at the first place before shouting and feeling so guilty for accusing him.

Jin mentioned about the date and teased him. His ex-team mate thought that he was the redhead's mysterious date that night. Congratulating him that at last, he finally captured the redhead's heart; sudden anger and jealousy he felt...especially to see the photo of Sakuragi looking really good on his tuxedo.

Snapped, he stand up. He looked at Asami before he leave. "Ryu-niichan...I'll let you... this time." Then turned his gaze at Sakuragi, still sobbing on his cousin's shoulder. "Next time, I won't allowed you to be near nor to touched Hana-chan." Then he left the house without saying anything to Sakuragi.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He stayed in bed knowing that it's still too early to wake up. He admirably gazed to the person lying next to him. Never...can't denied the happiness in his heart, reminiscing the last night...making love with his senpai. Delicately touching his senpai's face and stopped when he moved.

"Nobu-kun...it's early...go back to sleep." And Maki snuggled into him.

Never he imagined that the things only in his fantasies and dream will ever come true. At first, he can't accept the relationship between guys. But when he met Maki and became closer to him, he realized that love was indeed blind...no matter what age or gender you are.

_Flashback_

_"Come in Nobu-kun...it's very late..."_

_"I'm sorry Maki-senpai, I forgot about the time...our dorm closed...so..."_

_"Where have you been?" _

_"To my friend's house, we played xBox. I totally forgot about the curfew. Sorry to disturbed you to sleep here in your house...nyahahaha."_

_"Did you eat?"_

_"Yes."he replied while putting his duffel bag on Maki's coach. _

_Seeing the other bag his holding, he asked him. "What games you have?" _

_"Fifa 2013.. We had a bet..."cheekily smirked at him. _

_"Hmm... I guess it's good. Let's have a game and a bet..." _

_Quirked his eyebrow at his senpai. "Are you sure Maki-senpai. You might regret. Hehehe!_

_Before starting the game, they changed their clothes. Maki lend him one of his pajamas them set-up the xBox in his room. Sitting close together, ready to play._

_"Ne, Maki-senpai...what's the deal?"_

_"Eh? Later...after the game."he replied. Just then, Kiyota noticed and smelled Maki...he's drunk. Then he remembered the whisky bottle he saw in the kitchen table. He thinks that he might take only a few shots as he can still talked to him normally._

_"Okay senpai...I'm Manchester...what's your team?"_

_"Real Madrid...game! Just a warning...make sure you don't regret when you lose." Then smirked at him that makes him nervous. _

_"In your dreams! Senpai!"_

_After a few hours of playing, Maki wins 5-1. Kiyota insists to have another rounds but Maki declined. He said that even he won the next game, he still the winner. _

_"So...for our deal...I'll claim it now. Then you can ask for another round..."he slyly smiled at him. _

_Maki's gesture makes him feel nervous. So he moved away a little bit from him. "Wait, senpai...we don't agreed on anything yet right? So what's the deal?"_

_"Our deal...the winner will be the seme...the loser...uke." He stand up and grabbed Kiyota upward. He pushed him into his bed and leaned on top of him. _

_His body trembled. "Sen...senpai...what kind of deal was that? What's the seme...and uke?" He nervously asked him and avoid jis gazed. _

_"I am the winner ...so I'm the seme. And you ...you're the uke, I'm on top."he whispered on Kiyota. After whipering into his ears, he gently licked his earlobe...going down to his neck. _

_"Sen...senpai...ah...what...ah..are you doing?" He asked trembling and...moaning?_

_"Shhh. Nobu-kun... I know you're still a virgin. Don't worry I'll be gentle."_

_Strongly, he pushed Maki and escaped from him. "Waaaa...senpai... I knew it..you're drunk. I will go home.!" Before he reached the door, Maki grabbed him at lay him down on the floor and pinned him. "Maki-senpai...what are you doing?" He asked him, while Maki starting to undress him._

_He stopped and looked at him. "Nobu-kun...just for tonight...please." He begged at him as he slowly kissed his lips and wandered his hands through his muscular body._

_Hearing his words, he gave up on him. Knowing that his senpai wasn't really feel good. Kiyota was scared and at the same time felt nervous for the first time. Closing his eyes and embraced his beloved senpai with all his heart. _

_That morning, Sakuragi called and talked to him about Maki. The redhead told him eveything, about the photo, the date and Rukawa. He told him that he do understand why Maki was really upset from and begged him to be with their senpai. Without his senpai's knowledged that Sakuragi tells him about what happened. And now, he prepared himself for whatever gonna happenned between them. _

_Maki stopped to undress. After, he tenderly kissed him. From his nose...to his lips...to his earlobe whilst rubbing his manhood against his. Slowly, he licked his neck down to his chest...and nipples. Hungrily, he sucked his nipples while the other hand caressing the other side._

_"Nobu-kun...touched me ...to...or embraced me."he request at him then continued sucking his sensitive nipple._

_Because this is his first time doing it, Kiyota actually didn't know that to do. _

_When done on his chest, he kneeled up to his face. He gently ejaculate his manhood and drawn it to Kiyota's mouth. "Do it Nobu-kun...give me a blow job..."_

_"Blow job? What..."not even finished on what he's saying, Maki pushed his length to his mouth. Kiyota remembered some scene in some porn movies he tried to watch before. _

_And due to his desired to make him happy and satisfied, he do the scene he watched. He delicately licked it and sucked Maki's manhood, while the older guy moving it in and out to his mouth._

_As he withdraw his legth from his mouth, he tenderly licked Kiyota's body till he reached his kouhai's harden manhood. He teasingly sucked it as the younger guy arching his back because of the sensation given by his senpai. He can't help himself to moaned, as this is the first in his life, that someone...sucked and licked...his.._

_He gently moved him and guide him to the other side of the bed. Facing his back, he hold him to his buttocks and slowly insert his finger to his entrance. _

_Although it hurts him, he endured the pain, as he noticed that his senpai enjoying it. After a few secods of inserting it in and out...he felt something good._

_Maki, knowing that he find his kouhai's spot, he slowly pushed his manhood into his entrance and rock his hips. He moaned as he entered his tight butt._

_Pain turned into pleasure, while his senpai keeps on rocking his hips. "Maki... Senpai...please more...ah...ahhhh..." He groaned and feel the hard manhood inside of him. _

_Maki quicken his movement. "Nobu-kun...I'm coming...do it with me..." Closed his eyes, his cock twitched feeling that very soon, he will reach his climax...soon a warm liquid he spill on his entrance...leaving Kiyota...very tired and sweaty._

**_ A/N: sorry not so good in narrating a sex scene :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Good work Sakuragi-kun. Thank you very much. We're so glad to choose you." Said the producer after they done the recording for the newest soundtrack of a soap opera for television.

When the head manager of creative department talked to Sakuragi about the recording, he was reluctant to accept it. Yet, he considered that it was better than working at Danny's.

He told her manager that he's willing to accept the offer, but in one condition...to hide his identity to the public, not to reveal it until he's ready. He asked them, if he can just use 'Yuki' as his stage name from the anime drama. Promptly, they agreed on his simple request.

"Hey Hanamichi! How are you?" Youhei asked when he saw his friend coming out from the recording studio. Even him, was so nervous about the outcome of his performance.

He cheekily smiled at him. "Of course I'm fine Youhei. The song they composed was really good. How I wish they'll love it. I feel nervous Youhei...nyahahahaha."

"Why? Do you think they will choose you if they don't trust you? Hey, I heard tomorrow Yuki will be air at night. You're not working at night...so we can watch it together..."

"Another thing Youhei.. I read the manga. A really nice story. I actually relate on the the character...nyahahah."

"Hahahaha...really...what do you mean?"

"As a matter of fact...all of him. Unlucky when it comes to love...nyahahaha..."

He looked at him before he answered. "Really...hmmm...interesting hehehe..." He pretend to smile.

"Heheheh...even Hikari-san loves the anime. She said, when the show was successful , they'll plan to continue the second season."

"I wish...why don't we eat some...ouch!" Cried Youhei when he bumped into someone that interrupt their conversation.

"I am sorry...sorry...Ah Sakuragi-kun! Mito-kun! Forgive me, I'm in a hurry." Apologized the woman to them.

"Nanami-san? What are you doing here? Wait...are you alright?" Asked Youhei while helping the woman to stand up and picking up her stuff.

"I'm fine, sorry... I'm on my way to studio one to find someone..."

"I see. If you want we can help you Nanami-san. And thank you for the last time." Said Sakuragi and blushed when he remembered about the date.

"Oh...it's nothing. Honestly, our model didn't come...so I have to find a substitute. We have a pictorial with Tsuruga-san..."

"Tsu... Tsuruga? Ren Tsuruga, the leading man in Dark Moon drama? Wow!sugoi! Nanami-san, can we see him?... Can I ask for his autograph and photo...hehehe you see... His my idol...especially when he make the action movie. Nyahahahaha..."

Nanami stared at the redhead, grabbed his two hands and smiled, foxy. "Of course Sakuragi-kun...you can." Then the foxy smile turns to a frightful laughter.

Sakuragi shivered on the way she laughed. It seems like she was not the same person they were talking to. Youhei just scratched his head when he gets what she wants to do to his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get ready! Prepared the set! They found a substitute model!" Yelled one of the staff of pictorial team. Whilst the rest was busy, others are happy from the news, knowing there's no need pack-up the set.

The famous photographer explained the model-actor about the situation, and asked his forgiveness and to wait. Model-actor understand and just smiled at them.

"Ano... Nanami-san,you think it's okay? They won't be angry at me?" Asked the worried redhead on the make-up artist while the woman assisting him.

She looked at mirror in front of them and answered. "No worries Sakuragi-kun, it doesn't matter. I explained it all to them. It just a pictorial, no need to say anything. Just be natural, you won't have a problem..."

"Hehehe... I just felt little nervous, this is my first time honestly. Wait...where's Youhei?"

"It'll be alright, everybody experienced it. He's out...outsider won't allowed here..."

Outside the dressing room, Youhei silently observed the studio for the photo shoot. From where he stand, he can see the model-actor, his friends idol.

He was tall, handsome and looked more brilliant on his kimono. The concept of the pictorial was all about traditional kimono of Japan, that will be also used for Asahi's station ID.

All of the sudden, he remembered his friend. He was worried about his reaction when he found out what role he would have for the said photo shoot. Shook his head, not noticing the people around him.

"Mito-kun? What are you doing here? You're lost?" Joked Shinohara on him when he noticed him standing and looking around.

Youhei turned to looked from his right side. "Ah, Shinohara-san, Asami-san. Hehehe ...forgive me. I have some business here."

"Ah. Today's Sakuragi-kun's recording right? How is he by the way?"

"He's fine... I guess..."

Asami walked next to him and asked. "Where is he? I want to see him. "

"The truth...Hana..."

Youhei was interrrupeted when the make-up artist when out from the dressing room. "everyone ...let me introduce you my newest model!" She happily announced to everybody to get get their attention.

Shinohara looked suspicious at Youhei when he heard the announcement. Even Asami whose standing between them looked at him then turn his gazed at the dressing room door.

"I'm proudly to introduce my newest model... Sakura-chan!" Then everybody clapped their hands.

Each and everyone flabbergasted when '_Sakura-chan' _appeared in front of them. It was a defeaning silence surround the whole studio. Different expression written on their faces.

From the dressing room door, revealed a tall, beautiful black-haired lady slowly walked in front of them. Her long black hair, pinned with red flower on _'her_' right upper ear.

The pink kimono 'she' was wearing has a embroiden with sakura leaves. The obi, around '_her_' waist was darker pink. Wearing a simple zori, slightly hidden from his long kimono. On his left hand, _'she's_' holding a small bag that matches with his traditional kimono.

Nanami just put a thin make-up on him, saying that he don't actually needed it because of his so called _'natural and simple beauty_'. She used a mascara and curled up his already long eye-lashes. The puschia pink lipstick, matched with his kissable thin lips.

"Sugoi!"

"Kawaii Sakura-chan!"

Disparate reaction can be heard from the staff and crew of the studio when they snapped from shocked to see _'her_'.

Asami, Youhei and Shinohara frozed on where they stand. "Oho! I knew that Sakuragi-kun was indeed a handsome guy, but I never imagined that he was also beautiful being a lady" Shinohara teased and elbowed his friend standing next to him and who's just gaping at the redhead.

"Asami-san, do you want to say something to Hanamichi?" Asked Youhei and grinned.

Asami really want to touched '_her_', to compliment _'her_', but he can't. Everybody starts to gather around redhead to praised him for his 'transformation.

The make-up artist, Nanami approached the three guy. "What do you think, Asami-san?"

He looked at the woman and bowed his head. "Ka...ka.. Kawaii..." To hide his embarrassment.

The three just smiled on his answered. The handsome and a former 'Yakuza Boss' Ryuichi Asami was actually capable of 'blushing'.

**A/N: Ren Tsuruga, is an actor, a character in Skip Beat and 'Dark Moon' was his drama shown in the anime. ^_^.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"How come?...no reservation?... Bye..." Then he off his phone. That day they were in Noma's sushi shop, eating.

"Kaede, who's that?" Asked Sendoh when the brunette sit beside him.

He knew it, even though Rukawa never told him, he felt that his boyfriend was hiding something from him. Since that night he seen the redhead, he became more cold towards him. The taller guy knew the he hired some private detective to investigate about the redhead's whereabouts through the reservation in the restaurant.

"It's nothing..."

"You want more sushi Kaede. I can't finished mine..."

"I'm full." Then he leave the shop and dialed his phone.

Koshino, sitting across Sendoh, looked around first then asked him. "Akira...you're both okay now?"

"We're fine Hiro-kun, don't worry." He answered.

Sendoh felt Rukawa's coldness since that night. Although he tried to hide it from him, he can see it clearly through his blue eyes and fell coldness of his embraced. He wanted to confront him, but he cannot because he doesn't want to start their misunderstanding.

"You can't hide anything from me...Akira. Don't worry, everything will be fine...like before." He stood and leave him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staff and crew cheerfully clapped their hands when they finished the photoshoot.

"Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san, Sakura-chan. It was my pleasure and really great working with you both!" Said the thankful photographer to his models.

"Ano...Photographer-san it's Sakuragi not Sakura-chan." Although he doesn't like the way he calls him, he tried to be more polite to correct him.

"Hahaha...forgive me Sakuragi-kun. I'm confused and I can't call you in your name when you're wearing a kimono. Honestly, it's suits you very well... Sakura-chan hahaha." He teased the redhead.

He's too tired to make a fussed so he just ignored it. He politely shook hands with him and asked the model-actor for his autograph. After a little conversation, he approached his 'three friends' whose watching him from the start of the photo shoot.

"Ne Youhei, do you think I did it right?... I mean...the way I pose and smile in front of the camera. Coz you see... Nanami-san told me just to act natural...nyahahaha." He shyly asked his friend.

"You're like a professional model hanamichi. If I don't know you...I'll say that you are indeed a professional!" He answered and compliment his friend.

"Mito-kun is right, and the kimono really fits you. Ne Ryuichi, you want to say something to our beautiful Sakura-chan...right?" Said Shinohara and winked to Youhei standing next to him.

Asami walked closer to Sakuragi and touched his fake long black hair. "Beautiful...really beautiful...my Sakura-chan." And kissed his 'long black-hair'.

Sakuragi moved a little away from him and just stared. He can hear his heart throbbing and felt his cheeks blushing. "Ano... I guess... Thanks..."

Nanami smirked at the redhead's reaction then aprroched him. "Ehem..ehem...Sakuragi-kun, we have to change now. Our photograper Kihano-san wants to talk to you."

"Hanamichi. We'll wait for you outside okay? Just call me when you're done. We will go to Starbucks in front of this buidling ..."

"Okay...Youhei...see you later Asami-san, Shinohara-sensei."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really sorry Nobu-kun, I 'm still in love with Hana-chan. Even so, he never felt the same way like I do. "

"I know... I understand Maki-senpai, it's not your fault." Kiyota answered and avoid looking at him.

They were in his sitting room that afternoon. Maki decided to let him to stay with him after the incident last night.

He was standing and staring in the window while Kiyota sitting on the sofa. They both kept silent. Not knowing what to say to each other,

Maki, looked were he sit and walked closer to him. He stands in front of him and kneeled. He took his both hands and hold onto his heart, staring. "Nobu-kun...please forgive me. I don't really know what to say. But I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Senpai..." Tears welled up to his eyes. Although it's painful for him, he knew that this gonna happen sooner or later. Knowing, no matter what he do, he can't have any space in his heart.

He witnessed it, with his own eyes. Everytime his senpai was with the redhead, the joy and laughter was so real. He saw how he smiled on his joke, the caring and support he was given to him. And all the attention, that Maki was given to Sakuragi. All of that...the once he had when Maki still their team captain.

Heartache and pain, that what he felt on what he just said. No matter what he do, never he can returned his love for him.

Kiyota wanted to leave, to disappear and front of him. To hide...but he cannot. He stand up to leave, Maki holds him tighter and stared. "Nobu-kun...just give me more time. I can't promise you now. But please, give more of your time... To learn how to forget him...and to learn how to love you...back... That's all I wanted ...for now..." Loneliness was obvious on his voice.

"Senpai... I don't know...if I can..."

"Please Nobu-kun... Please help me to forget him..."

He touched his both cheek and kissed him on his forehead. Whilst the older guy cupped his hands with his. He slowly stand up and sit next to him. Kissed him and gently lay him down on the sofa.

Their lips locked. Every touched on his body makes him forget that pain of his broken heart. He decided to wait for him, hoping that one day...someday he will learn to love him back.

Now, that his beloved senpai asked him to stay and a chance to wait for him. To help him to forget Sakuragi. And to help him to learn to love... Him...

"Someday...you will love me too...Shinichi..." He said to himself in the middle of their tender kisses and embraced.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Kiyaaa! Ayako-chan. Have you read it?" Giggled one of her classmate showing the pamphlets on her hand.

It was their afternoon practice. With the rest of the team, Haruko and her other two friends was also with them to watched their practice. They all surprised when Ayako's friend came running, excited.

"About what Susumi-chan? You looked excited."

"Ayako-chan, haven't you heard, Yuki's premiere tonight!"

"Waaaa..really?! I haven't! Impossible. Good that you told me."

Haruko joined their conversation. "Wow...sugoi! So excited to see Yuki's anime adaptation. I'm pretty sure it's really good."

Miyagi asked the girl's grouped when he heard their conversation. "Who's that Yuki?"

"Seriously Ryo-chan, you don't know anything about me. Don't you know that he's my favorite...the hottest and the coolest manga character in Japan. We're so happy that they made an anime for him..."she happily exclaimed. "Kogure, can we watched in your room tonight?"

"No problem Ayako..."he agreed and smiled.

"Hey, hey...Ayako... Why in us? You have your own tv in your dorm right?" Asked Mitsui. He and Kogure were room mates. Although Kogure decided to stopped playing basketball when they starts college, he still helping and supporting his former team mates.

"Your television was really big...and flat screen. You can't do anything, Mitsui, Kogure agreed." Then winked at the him.

"Okay...fine. But just for tonight, and...don't forget to bring snacks."

"It's that the you always read Aya-chan...romance and musical anime, the reddish-haired guy?"

"Yep, that's him! You see how handsome he is!"

"Handsome? He looked stupid for me. He's a singer in the manga right? Do you think they can find someone as good as him. You may just disappoint if you see his voice actor in person."

"Aya-chan! Haven't your heard Yuki's theme song in radio? Oh my God! Don't tell me you don't hear it yet?."

"What... No ...not yet! Well, you see I'm surrounded with this boring players...and it's contagious."

"He's voice was so wonderful! They said, Yuki's voice actor was also a college student. Too bad, they can't revealed his identity for now."

"Really! I wish he's handsome as Yuki is..." Exclaimed Haruko wih her two friends.

Ayako's friend take her iPod from her bag.. "Come on...I save the song...you can hear it now."

Group of girls sits on the sideways to listen to the sing, whilst the basketball team member just watched them. They saw how they're all obsessed on the said anime drama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you talked to Hana-kun? He called me, asking how are you. You don't answer his call, he said." Asked Fujima to Maki. That moment, he's in the kitchen, slicing the cake he made.

"Not yet... I don't know how to face him after all the things I've said and done to him."

"He's worried about you. Let's say you said something not really good, but I think he'll understand you." Said Hanagata, while serving the drinks.

"I know." Bow down his head trying not to show his guilt. "By the way, you mentioned me that we'll watched something that's why you called me to come here."

"See, coz you don't answered his call, you missed a lot of things about Hana-kun. Haven't he mentioned you about the anime drama he's working on?"

"Anime drama? What's that?"

"I heard the title was Yuki, manga adoptation. Sakuragi was the lead voice actor. And aside from that, he's also sings the opening and closing theme of the anime."

"Really? Since when?"

"Just this sem break. They just do it really fast before the new semester starts. Tonight is the special premiere, so they'll air two episodes.

"No idea that he has talent in voice acting and singing."

"I already heard the songs, amazing. Can't believe it's actually him." Said Fujima, smiled and patted Maki's head. Switch the tv on and they looked for the station, where the anime drama will shown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the living room, Youhei and Shinohara laughing their lungs out on the cartoons they are watching. Asami, whose sitting with them, still showing his emotionless face.

"Ne Youhei, what are you watching? You looked so happy." Asked Sakuragi, just done his shower, only towel around his waist. He was glad too see their visitior in their living room.

"Good afternoon Asami-san, Shinohara-san. Sorry for waiting." He greeted. Because of his naiveness, he never noticed the gazed from Asami.

"Ano...Hanamichi, why don't you dress up first then join us."

"Eh?" Then remembered that he almost naked. "Sorry, I almost forget...nyahahaha" then walked to entered his room.

But before he reached the room, Asami talked. "Never knew that you looked better when you half-naked."

The other two guys, just sweat-dropped in what he said. They don't know what to say or how to react on his '_compliment_'.

Asami followed the redhead as he entered his room, that the later didn't noticed a locked the door. Youhei wanted to stopped him, but it's too late. He just waited for his friend's reaction.

"Waaa...Asami-san what are you doing here? They heard Sakuragi's voice, asking the older guy. Youhei stand up to check them, but he heard he's laughing. "Nyahahaha...okay...okay...Just wait over there...okay?" Then decided to go back to sit.

They've waited for more than half an hour, then finally the two went out from the room. Youhei noticed that his friend avoiding his gazed and arched nis eyebrow.

Sakuragi and Asami sit closer together in the sofa, while Youhei and Shinohara just waiting for them to say something or anything.

Asami slowly put his head to the redhead's shoulder and hold his waist, gently. He blushed, but trying to concentrate watching tv and avoids the other two guys whose looking at them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"How's the game with Kanagawa team Captain? I heard our team won it all." Asked Sakuragi to their captain.

"Good games...Sakuragi-kun. Too bad you weren't there. Indeed, you mentor Akagi was one of the best center I've ever played."

"Of course Captain! I owned him a lot. Everything I knew from was from him...and of course also from Hanagata-san."

"Too bad...you can't joined us."

"Yeah I know... I have to earn some before the tournament."

"I see... Oh...we have to to go now.. Ja" said the captain and leave with the rest of the team.

"Shin-chan, you're upset from me? He asked Maki, when they left alone and hold him on his shoulder.

"You're the one who should be upset from me...Hana-chan. I am sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's alright Shin-chan. I called Ken-san, did you watched it?"

Suddenly changed his mood. "Yes. You're amazing."

"Shin-chan..,please kept it a secret. I can't come out for now. I begged my manager not to reveal my identity until I'm ready, till the the end of the tournament.

"But honestly, we're amazed by your voice acting and singing. Although we know your voice, still, we're surprised...it's so wonderful." Interrupt Fujima, just done his shower, next to him Hanagata.

"Kenji, Maki-kun, I'll go first. I have to pass by in the library. You have you key right Kenji? I'll cook dinner, but I have to buy some stuff first." Said Hanagata.

"Hana-chan, are you busy today?"

"Quite, coz I have some paperworks to do for tomorrow. You need anything?"

"It's nothing, perhaps later. I just wanted to asked something but it's not that important. Nobu-kun, let's go." He said.

Before they left, Sakuragi winked at Kiyota, whose behind Maki. When he arrived on their practice games, Kiyota immediately talked him to tell him about what happened between them. He was happy for them, he knew that one day, Maki will learned to forget him and gives Kiyota a chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After done eating, he immeditely starts his paperworks needed for the next day. When his gazed catched the bed, he suddenly blushed and remembered what happened between him and Asami. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to recall the sweetness of Asami's tender kisses.

_Flashback_

_"Waaaa. Asami-san, what are you doing here?"_

_He locked and leaned on the door. "I just want to borrow some shirt. I'm not comfortable wearing this when I'm at home."_

_"Nyahaha...okay...okay...just wait a minute." And opened his cabinet to looked for a shirt would fit Asami. When he found one, he handed him as the older guy sit on the bed, so he sit next to him. _

_He waited him to wear it, but unannounced the older guy pushed him and ride on top of him. Can't actually think of something to do. _

_Asami, lovingly staring at him, leaned and kissed him tenderly on his lips. The younger guy was so shocked to react. His eyes opened wider when Asami moved down in front of him removed the towel that covered him._

_He feel the warm tongue licking his manhood. Caressing his thigh, he slowly sucked it, while the younger guy, arched his back and grabbed his hair. _

_He felt that he wanted more from him. Though, something telling him to stop the guy from doing it, but he opened his legs more widely and freely, giving himself to him. "Asa...mi..." Moaned and closed his eyes. _

_Asami stopped and stand up. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, revealing his hard groan. Though no words coming from him, Sakuragi sits and hold his harden manhood, delicately. Just like what the older guy did to him, he slowly licked and sucked it. _

_He could feel his warm mouth as he licked and sucking his length. He tousled his damped hair and caressing his body. When he feel, it's time, he slowly pushed him on the bed and kissed on his lips." Hana...let's finish it..." He whispered to his ear._

_Asami wetted his finger with saliva, and gently inserted it to his entrance. Slowly pushing it in and out. When he find the spot, he withdraw it and inserted his. _

_"Hana...I'm sorry...but I can't stop it now..." _

_Sakuragi just nodded at him. Asami took the pillow and put it behind him. When he make sure that the younger guy was comfortble, he starts pumping him, slowly._

_He scowled his face as he experienced his first time with a man. A small tears fell on his eyes, when he started to quicken his movements._

_Asami leaned to kissed him and wiped the tears on his eyes. "Am I the first...Hana?"_

_"A...sa...mi..."he just answered, in between the pained and the pleasured he felt from him. _

_"Shall I continue?" He asked worriedly, still continuing his movements. _

_Can't explained what he felt that time. "Ah... Yes...it's fine...hmm...I'm ...fine...hmm...Ryu..deeper..."almost run out of breathed as he moaned. _

_From slowly, he quicken his movement, pushing in and out when he noticed that Sakuragi's expression changed. It was a lovely view, to see him, arousing and wanting him more and more...as he moves faster and faster. _

_"Hana...do it with me...okay..."_

_A sweet moaned heard in the room as they both moving together and soon...Asami dropped his body next to Sakuragi, panting._

_After awhile, he pick-up the towel from the floor and wiped his...and Sakuragi's manhood. "You have to dressed up now Hana...they might wondered what did we do here alone in your room."_

_Looked shocked, just now he remembered that his friend Youhei and Shinohara was in the living room, watching tv. Then realized the reason why, Asami seems in a hurry, making love with him._

_"Next, I won't do it quickly. I wanted it...slowly..." Licked his earlobe, he blushed. Then after, Sakuragi dress up and picked up the clothes for Asami, and put it on him. _

_Both of them, went out the room. Sakuragi and Asami sit closer together in the sofa, while Youhei and Shinohara just waiting for them to say something or anything._

_Asami slowly put his head to the redhead's shoulder and hold his waist, gently. He blushed, but trying to concentrate watching tv and avoids the other two guys whose looking at them. _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He's watching him, while the younger guy busy practicing. It's been a week since he noticed that his precious boyfriend, slowly drifting away from him. Since that day when they argued about the redhead, he became more cold than the usual.

"Kaede, want to eat somewhere or watch a movies? Tomorrow Sunday, no practice." He asked, sitting in the bench.

"Sure. After this can you go with me to Kogure-senpai."

Eyebrows furrowed. "Kogure-san? Why?"

"To borrow a book."

"Ah. Okay. Enough practice Kaede. Come on, let's take a shower." He invited.

After the last throw, he picked-up the ball and return it to it's place. Both, leave the gym and went to their locker room.

"Kaede... I miss you so much..." He said, moaning inside the shower booth. He was behind him, gently touching Rukawa's naked body under the shower. Occasionally, rubbing his length to his buttocks, while holding on his waists, moving down to his...

He moved away and faced him. "Not now...Akira. I'm very tired."

"Please Kaede..."

"Im' tired..."

Gazed soften. "Please Kaede...You know we never do this...a long time. Just once, okay..." He begged.

Hands cupped his face and kissed him. "Okay...Akira..."

And it was a hot, long bath since they are the only person left in the gym that afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I noticed...all of you always watched that here... Not fair!" Mitsui said irritably when he saw the five girls in their room.

She grinned at him. "It's fine Mitsui, we always brought some snacks too. And besides, you also like Yuki, so we'll joined you." Replied Ayako.

They were sitting on the floor, in front of their big TV. She was with her friend and Haruko, who also brought her two friends. It's become a habit to watched in Kogure and Mitsui's room because of their huge tv, as they always told them.

"They make it saturday and sunday. So it's better to watch in much bigger tv...and...the more the merrier! Right Kogure?"

"Not a problem for me. Honestly, I bought one volume of a manga it's quite interesting. Some scenes...reminds me of someone..." He said. There was a hint of sadness on his voice.

Mitsui turned when he noticed it and asked. "What do you mean Min-kun?"

"Nothing... Oh..it's starting now."

Everyone kept quiet, sitting on their spot excitedly. Kogure stand up when he heard a knocked on the door. He smiled to see Sendoh and Rukawa and let the two came in. "Come inside...and be quite hehehe..." Then point to the people sitting and busy watching tv.

The two gets what he means, so they also joined the group and sits on the floor.

On tv, showing the opening theme song of the anime. The first time he heard it, Rukawa instantly stand up and sudden emotions welled up on him. When realized that everyone in the room looking at him, he sit again at watched.

"Aya-chan...that's it..."

In the scene, showing a reddish-haired guy, standing and peeping behind the door. The other two guy, sitting on the living room talking.

_C1: I can't ... I can't hurt him like that..._

_"C2: if you can't I will do it. He's useless. You have to leave him now. _

_Outside, the reddish-haired covered his mouth and a tears starts falling down to his cheeks._

_C1: Just give me more time, I'll break up with him. You know I'm so in love with you..._

_C2: I understand... I know... So do I._

Reddish-haired guy, rushed out and Silently left the room while wiping his tears.

"During the commercial, Miyagi stand and asked. "Wait Aya-chan, why those two guy...don't tell me it's..." Looked disbelief at his girlfriend.

"Yeah... It's a shounen-ai. Don't you noticed, they showed it late coz not really good for the kids."

"Waaaa Aya-chan why you're watching something like that! I can't let you to continue this..." Miyagi panicked grabbing his hair.

"Come Ryo-chan...what era are you in? It's normal now these days..." She turned to looked at Kogure and Mitsui, then patted Rukawa's head who is sitting next to him. "It's a cute show..."

"Bastard! I really hate those two! Cheaters!" Yelled Mitsui. Everyone surprised at his reaction. He cannot take it not to react on the show. He feel so sorry for the redish-haired to witnessed that conversation.

"Easy...Hisashi-kun. It's only a drama...hehehe" Kogure said.

The show started. The scenes showing the reddish-haired guy sitting on the bench with the other guy.

_C1: why...why them? I trust both of them..._

_C2: from the start, I warned you. They are just using you._

_C1: If they just told me from the they don't have to do this to me...now that they are so important to me._

_"C2: I understand how you feel. Just forget about him...about them and moved on. This is no the end for you... Yuki._

The other guy sit closer to Yuki and embraced him. He sobbed on his shoulder.

The girls in the room can't stop their tears to flow. They feel so sorry for the lead character. Everyone had their handkerchief, wiping their tears.

In the other side, Rukawa dumfounded on the scene. For some reason, he feel pained and guilt to watched that part of the scenes. Even Sendoh, sitting next to him, just looked down when he noticed Rukawa's reaction.

Just right after the commercial, the next scene showing Yuki. He sitting on the bench watching the snow that slowly falling down,like his tears down to his cheeks.

_C1: It's really good to watch snow coming from the sky...right?"_

_Yuki startled when stranger talked to him, who handed him the handkerchief from his pocket._

_C1: Don't waste your tears to those who hurt you. Instead, learn from it. _

_The stranger smiled at him and give him a card. _

_C1: One time, I've seen you singing in the karaoke...you have talent. Use it and changed your life... I can help you..._

In the scene, Yuki looked up on him and to see a tall handsome guy.

The girls in the room snapped and giggled. "Oh my God! He's so handsome... Yuki... Choose him... Forget Ruru...he's a cheater!" They said when they saw the guy's face.

Rukawa suddendly stand up and left the room. While the rest was surprised, the rest just shook their head. Sendoh, quickly followed him and leave without saying anything.

"Kaede...Kaede is there a problem?" He asked, almost running to catch up on him.

"Problem? Don't you see that? They're just like us!" He shouted.

Shocked but he tried to be more calm. "Just like us? Who?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Kaede...it's a past. It's just a coincidence. Nothing to worry."

"I don't know Akira..." He replied. He looked sadly at him not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry..."

Sendoh's eye open wider and hold his both hand gently pressed it.. "Kaede...please don't do this to me. I love you very much...please." He begged him.

"I know Akira...but..."

"Kaede...but...what?"

"Until now...he still... here..." He pointed to his heart when he took back his hand from his hold. Then walked to their room, leaving the older guy in shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's late...just now you're done recording?" Asked Asami, standing next to his car smoking.

"Oh... Asami-san. Don't know that you're here. How are you?" He was too surprised to see him but pretend he is not.

"I'm fine, thanks. Did you eat? Get in." He invited him after throwing the cigarettte.

Inside the car, Sakuragi feel awkward to talked to him especially that he still remembering the things happened between them. It was a quiet trip, no one dared to talked. Still feel embarrassed for what happened.

The redhead curious and worried when they stopped in the parking that he didn't see before. "Ano... Asami-san, where are we?"

"Parking lot. My house is in the fourth floor." He replied.

"Eh!? Wait Asami- san. You see... I did not call Youhei about this. He'll be worried if I come home very late. Thanks nyahaha..." He replied, nervously. Here he go again, he can hear his heart beating like crazy. '_What does this man did to him to feel this way?_' He asked himself.

Asami grabbed and hold his tightly coming out from the car at leads him to the elevator.

Inside, the older guy draped his hands on his shoulder. "Are you scared of me, Hana?"

"Eh!? Nyahaha of course not" Sctrached his head pretending to be fine. "There's nothing to be scared of you...right Asami-san?"

"Right. So you'll sleep in my house tonight."

"Waaaa... Wait...wait Asa..." Interrupted when the elevator door opens. Nothing he can do so he just followed him, going to his house.

Once they enter the house, Asami immediately closed and locked the door. He pinned him on the door, and kissed him hungrily.

He felt he starts to gave in, so he tried his best to pushed him away from him. "Asami-san..." Looked down to avoid his gaze. "Ano...ano...actually I wanted to take a shower first...hehehe." He said, when he escaped from his kissed.

He hold his chin to looked at him. "Hm...a great idea..."

Sakuragi legs weaken and slowly sit on the floor. He feel so stupid and regrets to tell the older guy that he wants to take his shower first. He forget that he was in his house and there's a possibility that he'll joined him.

Noticed the younger guy reaction. He sit and looked closer to him. "Don't worry Hana... I won't do anything...just want to watched you..." He smirked.

"Waaaaa..Asami-san. What are you talking about? Please let me go home." He panicked. He quickly stand-up to open the door but Asami stopped him, embracing him from behind.

Delicately, he licked his ear and he could fell his warm breath going down to his neck and froze. Asami continued licking him and whispered to his ear. "Please stay..."

Hearing his words, he turned to looked at him and stared. "Okay. Just let me take my shower...'_Ryu_'." Linked his arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

In a shower booth that surrounded with glass, leaned a younger guy while his eyes closed and grabbed the older guy's wet hair. Water continuously flowing and flashing with the sound of their sweet moaned.

As they stand closer, both wet naked bodies emits warmth to each other. Asami parted his lips, licking the younger guy's lips and let his tongue slip inside his mouth. He moaned, tasted so good. His hands slowly caressed Sakuragi's body as the the redhead can't helped it, but to moaned. Tightened his embrace, he deepened the kiss and their tongues met. Kissing passionately. He started to move down to his neck and to nibbled it. Biting and sucking it, leaving it with a mark.

Asami stopped that make the redhead opened his eyes. "Hana...I want you.."

Sakuragi drowning to his gaze, just nodded. Asami grabbed the nearest towel and wiped the younger guy's body then his. He took his hands and led him out of the bathroom to his bed.

Slowly, he gently lowered the younger guy on the bed. Sakuragi leaned against his muscular chest, flushing face deeply. He moved his hands and redhead shivered as those traces of slick fingers leaving him with ablaze passion.

Sakuragi gasped, when warm lips sucked around his nipple. It felt so good as his eyes fluttered. Asami's mouth on his nipple, licking, biting and sucking it and moved his hand to caressed the other nipple and groaned.

He moved and dipped his head down between Sakuragi's legs, kissing each of the smooth bared thighs. Sakuragi clenched the sheets and sobbed, his thin lips parted as he tilted his head back. Asami took glanced at him and smile admiring the sight his naked body glimmering with sweat. "My Hana..." He whispered.

Redhead eyes open with shock when Asami starts kissing his length. He couldn't help arching his back with a moaned as the older guy took his manhood fully in his mouth.

He's licking it gently, teasingly before taking it into his mouth again. Sakuragi cried in pleasure, closing his eyes again and unconsciously grabbed Asami's hair.

He trembled as Asami delicately inserted his fingers inside of him. Almost cried out loud when Asami's fingers touched and located his spot. He groaned sweetly, liking the fingers pushing in and out in him. And it stopped, slowly withdrawn leaving him feel almost empty.

Asami's throbbing member pressed against his entrance and he gasped as the older slowly penetrated him, deeply. Groaning, he entered him and started to quicken his pace.

"Asa...mi...deeper...faster...please..." He begged at the man.

The guy was please to his special request, moving faster and rocking his hips. Both moaning as he continuing rocking his hips while his legs on his shoulder.

"Hana..." He whispered and hearing the redhead sweet moaned. So lovely to see his cute face, eyes flickering with pleasure.

Sakuragi panting, almost out of breath...he placed his hand to his mouth, embarrassed and avoiding the older guy to hear his moaning again.

Seeing this, Asami removed his hand. "Don't...I want to hear it..."

"Ahh...Asa...mi..Ryu..faster..." He finally cried out loud.

Asami leaned forward and leaned, reaching for lips and kissing him tenderly. Quickening his movement, slamming harder and pushing in and out on his tight entrance...as he release his seed deep into Sakuragi's...

Panting, he lied down his body next to the redhead. Sakuragi snuggled and looked at him. "That was...great..." He almost whispered, blushing.

"Glad you like it..." planted a kiss on his forehead. Gentle combing his red hair with his finger. Surveying the younger guy's body, he slowly moved, and leaned on Sakuragi's back...whispered...

"I want more...Hana..."

He slid a knee between Sakuragi's legs, spreading them a little more. Glancing and admiring the perfect shape of the redhead's firm butt. He wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist, pulling near to his chest while his other hand reach his length. He entered him again and began to move his hips, his lips brushing the Sakuragi's neck.

"Ahhh...asa...mi..." Can't helped it and so he began to move his own hips to meet Asami's thrusts.

And soon he quickened his movemnet, his hips moving almost intensely in Sakuragi's buttocks. He felt so good especially hearing the younger guy, moaning and craving for more. With a loud cry, Asami once again spilled his seed on his depths, both dropped their sweaty bodies on the bed.

"Are you okay Hana?" He asked. Taking his hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Yes...I am...thanks." Replied the redhead.

"Hana...I wanted to be always first in your life..."his gaze soften.

"Okay." Gently touched his handsome face. He slowly sit and grabbed the towel, wiping his and Asami's member.

"Are you sure, you want to do that? It might wake up again?"Asami bluntly said. He grabbed the redhead's hand and pull him closer.

"Eh?!... No!" Forcefully took back his hand and rushed to the bathroom.

Asami just smiled at the younger guy's reaction. "You have no idea Hana...how much I love you..."He whispered.

Reminiscing how they met. The moment he entered the bar, seeing the redhead happily, innocently serving the guest, he felt something he never felt before. Asami can't stop smiling when he remembered Sakuragi's reaction when he asked him for a dinner date. The redhead's smiles, his innocence, his reaction, specially those brown orbs staring at him whenever he get closer. The way he talked and walked, his childish attitudes, he loves them all.

He's been in love before, but he never admit it. He fight for it, but never put it words. And now, promising himself, when the right times comes, he will definitely tell Sakuragi now much he love him.

**A/N: thanks for patiently waiting and reading my story. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What's the meaning of this? Blackmail Kihano-san?" He bluntly asked the photographer sitting across him that sunday afternoon on his office. Staring at the photo of him and Sakuragi, sitting together at a sushi shop.

"Hahaha... Mr. President...what's with the accusation. It's a gift from me to you. " the photographer replied. "I gave some of the copies to Sakuragi before we start the photo shoot this morning."

"For what?"

"Asami-san...I'm not blind not to see what's going on between the you and him. The good chemistry from both you. Remember I'm a photographer... I can see and read your emotions with or without my camera..."

"Hn?" Arched his eyebrow to his reply.

"We both know that you're behind of all those good things happening to his career. To tell you the truth I admire his potential, so natural yet so innocent. He can do all the things I told him...effortless. And I can say that all your decision for him was all right..."

"He don't know about it..." Surprised but maintained his posture.

"No worries Asami-san. I came here to talk to you about him..."

"What about him?"

"Have you seen the rest of the photos?" He asked and moved the envelop closer to him.

One by one, Asami looked at the photos. Those photos were taken during Sakuragi and the model-actor photo shoot, were he was known as Sakura-chan.

On the photos, it was the redhead's solo shot while wearing the traditional kimono. And the rest, were a stolen shot of both of them while they were chatting, standing so close to each other. Unconsciously, he smile when his eyes captured the photo of him, stroking the long black fake hair of Sakuragi.

And at the last photo, it was Sakuragi wearing a plain white shirt, a torn jeans leaning on a wall. Staring seriously as his right side. He look so unbelievably sexy with those simple clothes. With those shirts, revealed his muscular chest and tanned skin.

"This?" He asked and put the photo in front of the photographer.

"Yes... That was just this morning..before he leave. I asked him if I can take a photo of him wearing those simple shirt. He's gorgeous and talented. He can take all out the emotions I wanted from him."

"You want him to be a model?"

"Right! Honestly I already talked to him and Hikari-san of Creative department. I understand that both of them can't broke their agreement."

"So you know about that..."

"Hahaha...yes...well... I convinced them that they can use it for the promotion of their anime. He'll need it when the time he needs to come out...to reveal his identity. You know he can't hide forever Asami-san."

"Not now Kihano-san.. He's very busy on his studies..."

"I understand. But it doesn't take too much of his time if I will produced those photos right after the tournament. I found out from Hikari-san that Sakuragi-kun agreed to exposed after the game. What do you think, Asami-san?"

"It his decision..."

"Hahaha...you see ...he agreed...already. To let you know..there's a lot of endorser wants him to be their model...as Sakura-chan. Though I told them that she's actually a guy, they don't give a damn. They still want him. What can you say about it?"

"I'm not in the position to decide for him..."

"Are you sure about that? Sakuragi-kun told me...he will do it if you allowed him..."

He feel of bit of happiness to know and to hear that the redhead considered him to decide for him. "Why me?"

"He trust you more than anyone else Asami-san. And we both want it, him to be on top. I know that he can do better than this...he has a bright future if we start building him now. Just like they build up his character Yuki. A lot of viewers wanted to see him..Yuki's voice actor... I believe this is the right time and great opportunity to do that."

"If Sakuragi-kun say so. I trusted you Kihano-san. Please take care of his career. "He stand and shook the man's hand.

After the man left, he took the photos from the table, keep it on his jacket's pocket and leave his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panting, almost out of breath, and excitedly running to meet their friend, not seeing for a long time.

"Hanamichi!" They all shouted in unison.

"Takamiya! Noma! Yuji! How are you guys?" He cheerfully greeted his friends. Hugging them tight, he really misses the three.

"We're surprised to read your message that you're coming here, all of a sudden. Does Youhei know about it?"

"Yes, I call him. He'll follow soon right after he finished his work. How's sensei?"

"We also don't know. Let's go and see him. Miyago said he's calling you but you don't answer him." Noma said and they enter the taxi, waiting for them.

"Sorry I'm at work that time. When you call and read your messages, I came here immediately."

"You're okay with that Hanamichi... Study, work ..then you have basketball..."

"It's fine. I don't have much subject in college...our practice...well it's organize, depend on our free schedule. And my work...full time during saturday and sunday."

"It's sunday today...so you're supposed to work full time?"

"It's alright. I told them it's emergency."

So happy to see and to be with him once again. They were talking, chatting about many things. They miss each other so much, not realizing they reached their destination.

"Hey...we're here." After Noma paying the fare, they hurriedly rushed inside the hospital.

Upon reaching the room, Sakuragi standing, hesitating to open the door. He could hear his heart beating so fast, he's very nervous.

"Hanamichi, are you okay? You can back-out if you're not ready..." Ohkuso asked worriedly to his redhead friend.

Sakuragi just nodded, murmuring some words before finally opened the door.

Once the door opened, everyone inside looked disbelief...flabbergasted to see the redhead. One of them was his former lover, his first love... Kaede Rukawa, whose standing in the corner next to Sendoh.

Different emotions, tensions surrounds the room. The redhead froze, doesn't know what to say or what to do at that time. He wanted to run, to escape, to hide from him. But deep inside of him saying this is the right time to face him, to face both of them.

Everybody really surprised to see him, again. No one expected to see him, knowing that the redhead was hiding from a certain person, or better to say, persons. No one dare to say anything.

Blues meet browns. And finally, after a few minutes of staring and gazing...the blues break the defeaning silence between them.

"Hana..."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

He's avoiding and pretending not to hear him. His gaze immediately turned to the man, who is peacefully sleeping on the bed. He walked closer and stroke the man's gray hair then turned to the woman sitting next to the patient.

"How's sensei Anzai-san? How's his condition?" He asked politely to Anzai-sensei's wife then tenderly hugged the woman.

"Mitsuyoshi's fine now, the doctor said. Don't worry Sakuragi-kun, he just needed more rest. And how are you?"

"I see... I'm fine Anzai-san...thank you..."

The woman smiled and asked again. "How's your study? I'm so glad to see you again..."

Her question makes him feel uncomfortable but still he smile to answer her. "Don't worry...I'm doing fine."

The woman noticed his uneasiness and she don't asked her again. She was really glad to see him and to know that the young guy continued his studies.

Sakuragi turned and surveyed gazed to the other person on the room and approached them. "Haruko-chan...Ayako...how are you guys?" Then embraced the two girls. Miyagi, Mitsui and Kogure follows and joined the redhead, while Akagi tousling his hair.

"Moron Sakuragi! You don't answered my calls!" yelled Miyagi and slapped his broad shoulder, but deep inside he was really happy his kouhai.

"Sorry...sorry Ryochin...I'm at work. How are you guys? Akagi-senpai...Mitchi...Megane-kun..." Grinning while calling them on their pet names. Except Akagi. They have no idea how he misses them all and so happy to see them again.

"So how are you Sakuragi? I think we shouldn't worry about you that much...you look like a model on those signature clothes..." Said Mitsui, looking at him from head to toe.

Just then he realized that he still wearing the clothes they use for the photo shoot that morning. Never come to his mind to change it. When he received a call from Takamiya, he hurriedly catch a train to go in Kanagawa.

"Ahh...nyahaha... Just needed for a job. I'm so glad to see you all guys..." He replied trying to change the topic. His gazed turned to Rukawa and Sendoh standing at the corner of the room. He approached them and offered his hand. "How are you Rukawa-kun...Sendoh-san?"

Both of them surprised on the way Sakuragi addressing them. Still, they shook the guy's hands and embraced him.

"Ne, Hana-chan..." Feel uneasy to call him on his nickname. "How are you? Looking good." Trying to shown his signature smile.

"I'm fine...Sendoh-san...and you...how are you? Turned to asked Rukawa.

"I'm fine..." He replied. "Hana...how are you?"

"I'm okay..." Then his phone ring." Sorry..." excused himself. He walked near the window and answer his phone "Coach?...don't worry Anzai-sensei is fine now...yes...just waiting for him to wake up...okay Coach I'll be back tomorrow...okay..." Hung up. He walk to the woman to whispered and just she nodded at him.

"Hey Hanamichi where did you study? We want to know a lot of things about you since you've gone...but when we asked those three..."pointing at Sakuragi's gundam standing behind the door. "they don't tell us anything. It seems that you still playing basketball...right? " said Miyagi.

"Ano...I study at..."interrupted when his phone rung again. When he read the caller's name, a sweet smile slowly shown on his pretty face. He quickly stand up and walked near the window again.

Everyone seen his reaction and the way he smile. They can't denied it, he wasn't the same Sakuragi they knew before. Aside from the signature clothes he was wearing, his gestures become more firmer. From the way he stand, he walks and he talks,it so obvious to notice difference. He wasn't the same old Sakuragi.

From the window where he stand, the afternoon sun rays added more radiant to his red hair. Just then they realized it was longer, as his hair waving, moving with the air. While the other hand on the phone, the other on the his pocket. Indeed, he's like a model...posing ready for a shot.

His smile widen when he say _'Ryu_' ...almost whispering. " Sorry...I don't have a chance to call you...it's emergency...I'll be back soon...yes...I told her...bye..." Then touched his neck, the part with a plaster and blushed.

Miyagi and Mitsui smirked to see the redhead's blushed when he touched the plaster on his neck. They are not stupid not to know what he was hiding in there. Although they don't know anything about him...they're happy for them.

Almost half an hour passed Anzai-sensei, finally open his eyes. Everyone immediately surrounded him to know how is he. "Anzai-sensei!" They all shouted.

The coach smiled and laughed. "Ho ho ho...how's everyone? Forgive me for worrying you all..."

"Anazai-sensei..how are you?" Asked Sakuragi and embraced the coach.

"Sakuragi-kun...ho ho ho...I'm so happy to see you again. Don't worry about me. " and one by one, offered his hands to the people surrounds him.

All of them was glad to see that he was fine. After talking and chatting, Sakuragi decided to leave first and promised to visit them again before he go back to Tokyo, the next day.

Just right before he reached the door, Rukawa stand in front of him, staring, before he finally asked the redhead. "Can we talk?"

Hesitate to answer, he took a glanced first to Sendoh whose standing next to him. The older guy noticed his querying looks and nodded. "Okay..." Then they both leave the room, whilst everyone in the room just look at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hana ...I miss you..." Said Rukawa while hugging him from behind.

That moment, they decided to talked on that hidden side part of the hospital ground. They wanted to talked privately, to say, and to asked anything from each other.

"Kaede" finally called out his name. The touched the hands wrapped around his waist.

"Hana...why...why did you broke up with me?" Rukawa asked and tightened his embraced.

"You know Kaede...you know the reason why..."he sadly replied on him. Slowly, he removed his hand holding tight from him, then faced him.

"I don't know..." Rukawa replied and suddenly kissed him roughly. Holding him tightly.

He wanted to pushed him away, but he can't. Rough kiss becomes tender as he started to kissing him back. Knowing that it was really wrong, but he can't stopped himself from kissing him back...his love...his very first love...

Gently, he stroked his soft hair and the other hand started to moved and caress his back. And now embracing him. Moaning, not noticing, their kisses became more intense...more deeply. Rukawa's hand slid through his shirt, feeling his muscular chest. Soon, hand slowly unbutton his pants and cupped his length.

He wanted to stopped, but he didn't. He wanted to pushed him back...but he can't. For how many days and nights he was longing for those kisses. How many cold and sleepless night, he wanted to feel his warm embraced. He's counting days and nights just to feel his warmth and to smell his body...once again.

And now...after those longing...finally comes in reality. But until when...until when he will wait and hope to be his once again...alone to his arms again.

Snapped, like waking up from a dream. He slowly pushed him away and lowering his gaze. "Forgive me Kaede...but we can't. This is wrong. I don't want to hurt Akira."

"But...Hana...I still love you!" He shout and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Kaede. But we both know...we can't. We're done. I tried so hard to forget about you. Akira loves you so much and I don't want to hurt him. He loves you Kaede...he loves you..." Then he walked to hide his pain and teary eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, he was sitting on the same bench at the same park. Like he always does, he was there to cry and release all the pain he felt inside him.

He looked up and stared up in the sky. Tears starts to flow from his eyes, knowing that this is the only way to loosen up and cried all his pain.

"So it was you...that's why you look you familiar," said the man standing in front of him. "Hana..."then he came closer and hold his chin up looked at him.

"Asa...Ryu..."he called him with a very low voice. Sadness and pain showing on his face.

Asami sit next to him and put Sakuragi's head on his shoulder. "Hana...this is the very last time you'll sit and cry on this bench."

Sakuragi astonished and look at him. "Asami-san...you mean...it was you...that time..."

"Yes...that's me..and I'm so glad that ..to know it was you." He leaned closer and kissed him gently. Embraced him tight as the younger guy hugging him back.

He closed his eyes with the tears still flowing from his eyes, wishing that this will be the very last time, he will sit and cry on this bench. Praying that Asami was the person who will help him to heal his wounded heart.

Not so far away from them, behind the big tree, there's a shadow of a guy who was watching them closely. He silently walked away from the other two guy, avoiding to create a noise so not to catch their attention.

"_I came back to take you with me to hell...Ryuichi Asam_i..." He whispered. Wearing red and black changshan (chinese traditional cloth) with a long silky hair falling to his back smoothly waving with the wind.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Guys...sorry I'm late. How are you? Where's Hanamichi?" Asked Youhei when he meet his friends at Danny's. "I visit Anzai-sensei, only Akagi left in there when I arrived." He looked around, wondering where's his redhead friend. "So where is he?"

The three guys look at each other first then Takamiya finally answer. "We don't know." His voice trembled. He answered with a very low voice." Rukawa...he asked Hanamichi if they can talk...and Hanamichi said he'll be fine, so we let them go." Then sighed. But when we followed them...only Rukawa left alone. We don't know where Hanamichi went after they talked..."

"What?! I told you...don't let Rukawa come near him..."

"But Youhei...he is ..." Said Noma. They're all looked worried and at the same time afraid when they see Youhei's reaction.

Youhei thwack the table and kick the chair before he stand up to leave, but a strong hand holds him to his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Shinohara-san? What are you doing here?" He asked when he turned around and see the lawyer.

"Don't worry about Sakuragi-kun, Mito-kun Ryuichi is with him." He calmly answered. And he pull a chair and joined the other guys.

Youhei calm down, glaring at the three guys in front of him and go back to his seat. "Okay...sorry...guys.." He muttered.

"It's fine... We understand. But you own us Youhei...it seems that you did not tell us the whole truth."

"What are you talking about Yuji?"

"You know what I mean. It's time for us to know Youhei.. We know both of you lied to us. And Hanamichi hide something...is it to cover up those bitches?" Asked Takamiya.

From the the beginning they felt that there is something wrong going on. Although they don't forced the redhead to tell them the truth, they just patiently wait for him to finally confessed what is really happening to him.

They all witnessed how their friend changed during their relationship. How he study and work hard just to save and continued his study to college along with Rukawa. He dream to be with him so right from the start of their relationship, the redhead works really hard just to show how he really love Rukawa.

They all shock that one day, Sakuragi told them that he broke up with Rukawa. When they asked the redhead, all he said was he don't love Rukawa anymore and he wanted to move away from the brunette because he was tired to be with him around. Though they accept his reason, but they don 't believe him. They watched him closely, as the redhead didn't changed much during that time. He still talking and cooperating with Rukawa especially during the important games.

They all surprised from the news that right after the Winter Cup Rukawa and Sendoh are in relationship. Noma asked Sakuragi about it, but Sakuragi didn't say anything to them. He just smiled about the news and saying he was really happy for both of them. Sakuragi told them about his plan to study in Tokyo because he doesn't want to interfered with Rukawa and Sendoh's relationship. And they knew, something is really wrong about them.

Youhei look at them with a seriousness on his face. He turn his gaze outside the food chain before he talk. "Fine...but promise me guy ...you won't do stupid things..."

"Promise..." They all said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxx

Unnoticed, he followed them to checked and listened on their conversation. He admitted and blamed himself that it was all his fault. His fault, that both Sakuragi and Rukawa are in pain and suffering for what he have done to them. He could see and feel that they still love each other. What hurts him the most, was the to hear that Sakuragi sacrificed and sets Rukawa free just to be with him. Too late realized, the redhead was indeed has a good heart to do that even though he make a very huge mistakes to him.

Hurriedly, he returned to their dormitory when he saw Sakuragi left, leaving the Rukawa alone before that other guys noticed him.

Holding his head with his both hands, he sits slowly on the floor and cry.

Koshino entered the room and hold his shoulder. "Are you okay Akira?"

Sadly, he stare at him. "Hiro-kun...what I have done to him...to them...it's all my fault..." Then hugged the guy.

"Akira...it's too late to blame your self. The right thing to do now was to asked Sakuragi's forgiveness and tell him the whole truth." Hissed him and touched his back.

"I don't know Hiro-kun...I can't face now...not today...not even tomorrow...I can't ...I'm such a despicable person!"

"Don't say that Akira. You're so important to him...that's why he..."he stopped and looked away." That's why he set him free...just to be with you..."he continued.

He look at him, confuse. "Set him free? To be with me? What do you mean?"

"Yes...he know about it...about your relationship with Rukawa"

Astonish. He let go from his embrace. "But...how?" Sendoh felt weak and confused.

He sit next to him and faced him. "I saw him...Akira. Remember the time I punched on your face...before that day...I saw him running...crying coming out from the training camp. When I checked, I saw you and Rukawa having sex behind the old building." He sadly confessed on his friend. It hurts him, but he must tell him the truth, His been hiding it for a years, wanted to keep it himself, but he can't, he must tell him. He should know about the secret he's been keeping for a long time.

"Why? Why you don't say anything? Why you didn't tell me?" He shouted and clenched his shirt.

He smirk and reply. "Why? If I tell you about that, do you think it will change everything. Does it healed the wound that you and Rukawa caused him? Sometimes I can't believe that you're my friend...how can you do that to him?"

He let of him go and guilt comes all to his nerves. And his friend was right, it's too late to blame himself for everything. "But why? Why he didn't say anything...why he didn't ...he should be mad at us..and his gundam..did they know about it?.."

"You know the reason why Akira. You and Rukawa are important to him, so he choose to set both of you ...free."he smirked. "Stupid! Aren't you? To think that they'll held grudge against the two of you if they don't know... of course they know. But don't worry...it's different from the truth, all they know was Sakuragi's fall out of love and he wants Rukawa out to his life. I'm so sure that those three are not that stupid, even they accept what Sakuragi told them...they still believe there's another reason...and it was you...that's why they hated you! But they don't know that the two of you had sex in Sakuragi's own bed. Sometimes I felt angry at him...he's so stupid to not to react or at least do something..."he looked down and talked again." but now...I understand his reason...why..."

Koshino stand up and leave the room. When he opened the door, he saw Rukawa standing, paled and looked surprised to hear his conversation with Sendoh. "One last thing...after you asked his forgiveness, it's better to stay away from him...you've both done so much pain to him..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think, everything will be fine after they talked Min-kun?" Asked Mitsui to Kogure, they're both inside their room, resting.

"I don't know...Hisashi-kun..."he replied. Hands trembling. He can't hide it anymore.

"I have a feel that Miyagi was right about Rukawa and Sendoh. It's obvious that those guys we're hiding something from Sakuragi..." He smirked, resting on his both hands.

Kogure hesitate, but he wanted to tell him the truth. "Hisashi-kun... I think it's about time for you to know the truth..."he said seriously.

"The truth? About what?"

He sighed and breath deeply before he answer. "It's true...Miyagi was right, Rukawa cheated on Sakuragi..."

He stood up quickly and walked closer to him. "Min-kun...how...you?"

"Forgive me, I'm so selfish. I felt so jealous when I found out the Rukawa and Sakuragi was dating. You know from the start how much I admire him, and he's like more than a brother to me, Sakuragi. That's why...that's why I tried to find something that separate them both."he finally confessed. "I followed their every moves...even we're on college, I watched them closely...that's why I didn't join the team. But I didn't expect...Sendoh make his moves to ruined them..."

Mitsui hold him tight on his shoulder, gritted his teeth and asked furiously. "Min-kun...why...why you didn't say anything..."

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I hide it. But I wanted to tell Sakuragi everything I know...but ...but he found out...he saw them...he caught them...not just once...many times..."and he starts to cry. He removed his eyeglass and continued. "You have no idea Hisashi-kun, how much it hurts me to see him crying, suffering from pain. It's too much...How many times I wanted to hugged him, to comfort him...but I can't ...I'm so scared...so coward to do that...I'm afraid that he'll ignored me after that. And Maki...Maki was there...he also knew everything...he witnessed how much Sakuragi suffered..."

"Maki? of Kainan?

"Yes...and they both study in Tokyo...I asked Maki to take care of Sakuragi...to help him to move on..."

Mitsui punched the table and yelled at him. "What is this Min-kun...why you lied to me...and Maki..why he didn't mentioned that when they played with us..."

"He don't do anything wrong ...just like me...he just wanted to protect Sakuragi...so please...I begged you ..don't tell them about this...now. "Kogure embraced Mitsui and cried loudly. "Please Hisashi-kun...for Sakuragi's sake..."

He hugged him back and patted his back..."okay Min-kun...so ...it means Sakuragi goes to Tokyo Uni... But how..."

"Yes...he's with Mito and Maki...even Fujima and Hanagata...knows everything...

"But why just now...Min-kun?"

"Sorry...we really tried our best not to let them see each other...Sakuragi and Rukawa.. But I think we can't...and this is the right time to settled things between them..."

"I think so...it's about time. Don't worry...I won't tell the rest..."

"Thanks Hisashi-kun." He replied and smile while wiping the tears on his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami found Sakuragi sitting, crying in the park. He talked to him and take the redhead to the hotel with him.

They were both sitting on the hotel's terrace that night. Both agreed to stay in the hotel near the hospital, so they can visit his coach early in the morning before going back to Tokyo.

"Hana...can you please tell me...what happen between you and him..." Asked Asami to Sakuragi.

Sadly, he looked and slowly nodded. "Very sad...and painful... Asa... Ryu. I trust both of them. I pretend not see everything, I pretend it was nothing...what they've done to me...but..." He cried. Asami sit next to him and embraced him, tightly.

"Don't force your self Hana...I guess I'm wrong...it's not the right time to talk about it..."

"I love him so much..." He continued while tears flowing from his eyes, " I love him so much...and Akira, I treat him like my brother, aside from Youhei and the gundam. I don't understand why they did that to me..."

Asami can feel his sorrow and pain that he's still keeping inside his heart. Like the very first he met him, he tightened his embraced and listened to him. He knew that Sakuragi still did not move on from the pain of the past.

And there again, a pair of a eyes full of hatred watching them closely without their knowledge. Smiling to himself and whisper '_the day for my revenge is finally come.'_

**A/N: sorry minna. up next a flashback chapter based on their POV's , and on what happened on the past...so please don't be confused :)... Needs to translate first in english hihihi. Thanks for encouraging me to continue my fanfic ^_^**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Flashback Part 1**

"Everyone!" Called Hikoichi, panting almost losing out of breath when he called his team mates. "Have you heard the news! The rumor wasn't a rumor anymore!"

"Maa, man Hikoichi-kun...what rumor...what news?" Asked Sendoh to his kouhai. They were practicing that afternoon.

"The rumor...it's not a rumor anymore, it's true. Sakuragi-san and Rukawa-san are officially dating!"

Sendoh dropped the ball he's holding when he heard it. Whilst the rest was shocked from the news. "Wait...Hana-chan told me, they didn't have that kind of relationship. I guess it's not true." Said Sendoh.

"It's true Sendoh-san. My sister told me that, she went to Shohoku High and do an interview for the upcoming Inter High. The two of them confirmed it. They're dating.."

Sendoh suddenly runs fast. "I'll talk to Hana-chan..." He yelled. Leaving his team mates stunned, just watching him to leave.

"Honestly, I'm bit disappointed, unhappy about the news. I always thought that Sendoh-san and Sakuragi-kun was the perfect pair. I always dream that one day, their tandem will be known here in Kanagawa. I'm shocked when my sister told me that..." Hikoichi said. When his sister told him about that, the first thing comes to his mind is to tell Sendoh about it. He knew that the two was close to each other. He believes the Sendoh needs to know the news first before anyone else.

"Hikoichi, I wish you tell us that in a more nicer way. You clearly know know much it will effect Akira." Koshino said, looking at the gym door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He lean standing on the wall near the entrance of Shohoku High, hands on his pocket. Feel so nervous on how he will face or ask the redhead. Some of the girls passing in front of him can't stop to look at him and giggled.

The two guys happily walking holding hands. "Ne Kaede, what we'll meet at the court?" Asked Sakuragi with a huge grin on his face.

"At four. He answered. Monotone.

"Okay" he replied. His eyes open wider when he saw his Ryonan point guard friend waiting at the entrance of the school. "Akira!" He hugged him so tight, but Rukawa immediately separates them.

"Don't hug him, Hana!" Rukawa said with a warn tone. And Sakuragi quickly let go the older guy.

"Hahaha...Rukawa, so the news was true? Actually I came here to congratulate both of you" pretended to smile to hide the jealousy he felt. "What if we eat...my treat!"

"Hn?" Raise his eyebrow. Annoyed at the spiky-head guy.

"Nyahaha...sorry Akira. We're going home now, then later we'll meet at the court, if you want you can join us later. Or if you want...you can come with me now to my house."

"Sure, but if it's okay with Rukawa." He turned to look to Rukawa to asked his permission

"Oh...it's fine. Right Kaede?" He smile sweetly on his ex rival, now his new found lover.

He look at first to Sakuragi then glare icily on Sendoh. "Fine. Don't stay long..."

"Hahaha...don't worry Rukawa. Hana-chan is like my little brother, so you don't have to to scared. " and he put his arms on Sakuragi's neck pulling him closer while smirking at the brunette.

"Okay, let's go. Bye Kaede.. See you later."

Zzzzzz

"Hmmm...you're the best cook Akira. I'm so full!" Sakuragi gleefully said while touching his full tummy.

"Of course, anything for you Hana-chan. But tell me..it's really true that you're dating?"

Sakuragi blush. His face becomes more red as his hair and look away to avoid Sendoh's teasing looks. "Ano...um...yes that's true. I' m the one who confessed to him. At first, I'm scared, you see...he might laughed at him. But it's turn out that he feel the same way."

Sendoh stands and sit next closer to him. Tenderly, he cupped his cheek and embraced the redhead. "I'm so happy for you Hana-chan. Just in case you'll have a problem with him, I'm always be there for you..." Then kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you very much Akira"

Zzzzzzz

Whistling while whirling the ball on his finger. He's on his way on the court. After they ate in Sakuagi's house, the redhead told him that he will leave first to pick-up his boyfriend, Rukawa.

Just right before he reach the court, he heard a little sound behind the tree. He slowly take a look to check what the noise.

He felt sudden pain to his already wounded heart when he saw the two young guy kissing intimately behind the tree. Sakuragi leaning on the tree, arms linked around on Rukawa's neck, while the brunette freely moving his hands touching the redhead's torso.

He immediately walked away, decided to wait them to finish. He tried to be more calmer than the usual, despite the fact that he felt envy and jealous deep inside. Wishing that it was him, the one whose hugging and kissing his precious redhead.

Sendoh met Koshino on the way and approached him. "I saw them over there..." Smirked. Not able to say what they are doing. "what do you plan to do? I know you won't give up so easily..."

"What shall I do Hiro-kun. I can't do anything now. He loves him. They love each other. And even I confessed to Hana-chan now, it will just ruined everything, our friendship. He'll just confused if I do that. It's better this way."

"Are you sure? I thought you love him that much, that's why you teach him everything you know. Hm... From the start I always think that you'll just interested in his body, but I know you well Akira. You don't do that if you're not serious."

"I love him Hiro-kun." Looked up to stop the tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Hahaha.. I always thought he's straight, not into guys." He sighed deeply and bitterly smile. " I wish I try...to confess. I wish."

"Does it mean you'll avoid him?"

"I can't do that. I still want to be close to him."

"It's up to you Akira. I'm just concern. Don't want you to be hurt at the end."

"It's okay Hiro-kun, I have a plan. Just wait and see..you'll find out soon." Sendoh said with unusual seriousness on his voice.

Koshino notice the change in his friend's tone. "Just make sure you don't ruined someone's life..."

"Yep...that's for sure..."

Xxxxxxx

"Forgive me Akira. I can't join you and Kaede to that camp. I already talked to Oyaji and he understand." Sakuragi said sadly. They were sitting on the bench in the park that afternoon.

"Too bad...it's such a waste. And I always wanted to be with you in the camp. I'll be sad and missing you. We can't see each other for a long time."

"It's okay Akira...Kaede will be with you. He's kind and sweet, though he doesn't talk that much Hehehehe. But you will get used to it. Just try to be more closer to him. And it will be fine." He took Sendoh's hand pressed it lightly. Brown eyes stared at his blue eyes. "Please take care of Rukawa for me. I trust you to look after him." And he smiled sweetly, lovingly at him.

"Don't worry Hana-chan. I'll take care of him, just like the way I cared for you." And he tousled his red hair.

Xxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are you doing Sendoh! Get off me!" He shout at him trying to escape from his tight grip as he pinned him on bed.

"Kaede, please believe me. I don't know when or how. But I can't help it! I'm in love with you... ..."

"Bastard liar! Get off me!"

"Please believe me Kaede!" He's on top and tried to kissed him.

That day, most of the players went out the camp to attend the festival nearby. Both of them choose to stay in their room. While Rukawa was reading a magazine, Sendoh suddenly jumped on top of him and hold him very tight. At first, Rukawa tried really hard to escaped from him. And because of Sendoh's passionate kiss, he slowly gave in.

While having their fiery kisses, Sendoh slowly put down Rukawa' shorts and undies. From his lips, he slowly licked down to his neck...his chest...his stomach...until he reach Rukawa's 'crotch'. He dipped his head down between the Rukawa's leg, holding his manhood and caressing it lightly.

"Ahhhh... Sendoh" Rukawa gasped and couldn't help arching his back with moan. The spiky-head tongue turns on fox's manhood, licking it and teasingly sucking it before taking it to his mouth.

"You have lub?" Sendoh whispered on his ear. He opened the drawer next to him and handed it to him.

Rukawa's eyes opened when he felt something caressing him on that spot. Sendoh's hand with lub, slid delicately a finger inside of him.

He lowered himself between Rukawa's legs. A hot and hard pressed against his entrance and he gasped as the spiky-head slowly pushed it in. Groaning, he entered on him in a single push, his balls slamming into Rukawa's buttocks.

"Kaede...ahmmm..."moaned Sendoh while moving slowly. He felt that sooner or later he will cum so he moved faster than before.

"I'm coming Sendoh..." Said Rukawa who is losing out of breath.

As they both reach their climax, Sendoh fell on his side. "Hey Kaede, did you enjoy it?"

"One more..." He smirked and leaned on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh...Kaede but why?... I see ...fine.. Okay ...bye." He hung up after done talking to his boyfriend. Then suddenly he jumped on the lowest wall behind the camp. _'Tsk...I'm sorry Kaede. It's been a two weeks... I just missed you so much...nyahahaha..._ he whispered.

Slowly and quietly he walked to the deserted part of the training camp. That afternoon he called Rukawa and insists that he want to see and to visit to their camp. But the brunette refused, just like the other day and the day after...with the same reason, he can't entertain the redhead because of their busy training schedule. Although Rukawa declined, the hardheaded redhead still went on the training camp.

He easily find a way to get through to their dormitory. He walk quietly and avoided to create some noise so no one will noticed him. When he reached the place they usually meet secretly, he heard a little noise that captured his attention.

He ducked and listened carefully. He smirked, and understand what the sound is. As he turned to leave, he heard a familiar voices.

From the place he's hiding, Sakuragi sit quietly to moved and clear the tall grass in front of him. Brown eyes opened wide, almost shout seeing the unexpected scene in front of him. Quickly, he covered his mouth and can't believed on what he seeing now. His heart beating like a mad. He wanted to leave...to run...but he can't. It's like a magnet, and he was like hypnotized by the scene, that he can't able not to look at them...and he can't moved his legs to run away.

He saw them clearly. They're doing it. They're having sex. Both of them half naked. Rukawa bending over on the old table and behind him, Sendoh holds the brunette's waist while moving pushing in and out. Slamming hard.

It was so intense. And He hear it so loud. He heard how Rukawa moaned, cried and gasped everytime Sendoh enters him. Devoured him.

He saw it clearly. How Rukawa moves and follows Sendoh's movement, meeting his every thrust. His eyes closed, gritted his teeth and feel the hard manhood inside of him. And once again...he moaned, cried in pleasure when both of them reach their climax.

Finally, he looked away when he see that both of them finally withdrawn. He cried in silent. He can hear the sounds of their moaned while kissing. And he heard his precious boyfriend asking for another round. While the two guys enjoying themselves, he's there sitting, suffering and miserably crying from pain.

Xxxxxxx

A powerful punch landed on his face when he met Koshino on their meeting place. They decided to meet on his usual fishing spot. He so happy to see him and so surprised to his not so usual action.

Hey, hey Hiro-kun...what the hell was that for? Is there any problem?

"For what? You ask me for what?! What' the hell Akira? What do you think you are doing? Did I told you before, I warn you stay away form them! You're such a pervert!." He angrily shouted at him.

"Wait...stay away from whom? Can you please at least explain before you punch me...ouch..." He complained while caressing his injured face.

"You know what I am talking about Akira! I saw you both having sex in your room. Damn it Akira! I slept with you just to leave them alone. And you still did it!"

"Tsk, so you saw us...ne, Hiro-kun, why didn't you join us...threesome..what do you think?" He smirked to hide his embarrassment.

"Bastard bitch! Have you realize what you did Akira?! You are my friend and I did everyhing for you to stop... "

"Hiro-kun...I love him...he love me...and he chose me...

"Akira! You're both perverts! You never think! you will ruin them! Especially him!"

A sudden shock and sadness drawn on Sendoh's face when Koshino mention about 'him'. He become uneasy after hearing it that made him to be serious.

"He chose me coz he love me. And I think its enough reason for us to continue. I know its wrong from the start... But he's the one who decide it...not me..."

"Yeah, yeah ...he choose you! For now! Just in bed! One day he will leave you too!" He answered while putting his fist on Sendoh's chest.

"I thought you'll the only one who understand me if I tell you about us."

"Understand? You expect me to understand? You think I will? If you just leave them alone, this won't happen. Damn it! Go on your own! It's useless, everything I said was useless. Nothing will change. But remember this Akira, whether you like or not, you will end this ...now! And you will talk to them, to both of them. He, he trust you Akira. Don't forget about that." He bitterly pointing 'He' in his words.

"I will Hiro-kun, I will, just give me time. I will talk to both of them."

"Of course you will! But please, never ever I hear from you that you can't face him! Clean up your mess Akira! Grow up!"

"If Hana-chan can't be mine...I'll take Kaede! And it's more than enough for me!"

"You're selfish Akira! Someday he will found out! And don't tell me that I don't remind and warned you!"

"He won't know if no one will tell him..."

"Are you saying that I will tell him?! You can't keep a secret forever Akira...you're aware of that!"

He look at him with a serious face then bow his head. "I know...and I'll make sure no one will found out."

"I hope so... Because I'm scared that day to come... I don't know what's gonna happen to you..."

"Hiro-kun..." He looked up with a sadness in his eyes.

"Akira. From now on, you must prepare for you self for any possible things might happen. To you! To him! You hurt someone...and in the end...you're the one who'll be hurt...remember that.." And he left. While Sendoh thinking about the words he said.

**A/N: thank you so much for reading my fanfic ^_^**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Flashback Chapter-Last Part**

He was so happy while carrying the food for his boyfriend. Although he told him that he won't be home that night, but he decided not to take another shift for his part-time job and to come home when he remember it was their monthsary. He wanted to surprised him.

Sakuragi slowly went upstairs and go straight to their room. When his hand almost touch the doorknob, he stopped when he heard a conversation. The door was a bit open so he peek to check who is inside.

"Let's keep it a secret for now Akira."

"Until when Kaede. Hana-chan will understand if we tell him the truth."

"I don't want him to get hurt...just give me more time...I'll tell him later..."

"If you can't do it, I will. We can't hide it forever. I love you very much Kaede."

"I love you too Akira. So please..."

"Okay, if its that you want..."he answered then hugged him tight.

"Just wait..."

Seeing them both naked on his own bed, he knew that they did it again. He leave the house quietly, while tears flowing down to to his cheeks. And just like he usually do, he went to the place where he always sit and cried all the pain out in his heart.

Zzzzzzz

It was a cold, lonely night for him. How many times he's been on that park, sitting on the same bench. He needed to do something to stop the pain. He must make his decision now before he drown himself in misery.

"Are you okay?" Asked the tall man in a deep low voice, standing in front of him.

He looked up but he can't see him clearly. It was night and the light coming from the post wasn't bright enough to his face. And he asked. "If the one you love...fell in love with someone else...do you set him free?"

And the man sit next to him and answer. "If the person I love wants to be free...why not."

Sakuragi look at him and ask again. "What if the one you love fell in love with the person you trust and treat like a brother, what you'll gonna do?"

"I'll let that person go...if that person really loved the other one...and that will make them both happy..." The man replied calmly.

Sakuragi looked up the sky when he heard his answer. He thinks about it, and maybe he was right...absolutely right. Just like the most people often say...if you love someone ...set them free...to be with someone they really love. And he starts to cry again, while the man just staring at him.

Too shocked to react, the man sitting next to him suddenly cupped his cheek and kissed him. Rukawa kissed him many times before, but this man's kiss was different. It was so tender, so sweet and so intimate. He closed his eyes, embraced and couldn't himself from kissing him back. He could smell him and feel his warm body. Sakuragi found himself wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He's totally enchanted by him.

The man stopped to wiped his tears. He lookedat him again but he can't see him clearly. And the man starts to kissed him again, but this time...it was deeper, more passionately and his hands starts to touched him. He can feel his soft warm hands slid inside his shirts moving delicately to his waist up to his chest. When the man accidentally bit his tongue, he snapped. All of a sudden he punched him and run away without looking back. Leaving the man shocked, wiped the blood to his lips and smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that moment, they were sitting at the bench of the public court resting after their one-on-one game.

"Kaede, do you think Hana-chan know about us?" Asked Sendoh while wiping the sweats on his body.

"No idea..."

"But I think if he know about us, I swear his gundam will gonna kill us." He said and smirked.

Rukawa pressed Sendoh's hand tenderly and look straight to his eyes. "We make a huge mistake..."

"I know Kaede...I know." And lead the younger guy behind the tree and kissed him. It was so deep and hot, not noticing that there is other people around aside them.

That moment, Sakuragi was very shocked and weakened to see them again kissing and hugging. Maki was also there and witness his pain. Kainan's ex captain immediately snatched the redhead away and take him to his car and help him to calmed down when he saw him struggle and tumbled on the floor.

Zzzzzzzz

While driving his car, he took a glance at the redhead still crying sitting at the passenger seat. He decided to take him to his house after witnessing the heartbreaking scene. Seeing his beloved boyfriend, kissing the person he trust and treats like his own brother.

Once they reach his house, he let the redhead to sit and to calm down. "Sakuragi-kun, drink this and please calm down."he handed him the glass of water and touching his back to comfort him.

After he drink, he suddenly hugged Maki and cried again. Kainan's ex-captain feel his pain at what he witnessed. Even though the redhead never say any words, he knew that the guy on his arms wanted to shouted and to cried as much as he can to take out all the pain he felt inside.

"Shhh...Sakuragi-kun, calm down. Stop crying now, if you want to say something I'm here to listen. You have to say something .I know I can't do anything but at least to lessen the pain you feel."and he hugged him more tightly

He slowly looked at him. Maki saw the pain and sorrow from the redhead's eyes. "Maki-san, if you were me, will you do the same thing? To hide and walk away?"

"I don't know...I am so sorry Sakuragi-kun."

"I tried to ignored them. Not just once...twice...but many times I caught them sleeping in our bed. I did not say anything. They are both important to me. But...but..."

"Shh...Saku..."

"I endured everything because I don't want to lose them. Every time... I asked Kaede to have game with me, he's tired and he just played with Akira. I really do my best to study in the morning and work at night for him. I want to save money so I can go with him to college. But why...why...him...Kaede and Akira...why them...I trust them...both of them..."

"Sakuragi-kun, you have to talk...talk about it...maybe...just maybe you lack of something...

"Lack of something? What? Me...I tried so hard...Maki-san...so hard...and .that's killing me... Everything I do just for him...I try to reach him, to reach his level... Why them... He and Akira...Maki-san...why?!tell me what's the reason? Why they do this to me?'

"Talk about it Sakuragi-kun. Or else you have to set him free...set them free...that's all you can do for now... We're just human being Sakuragi-kun, we're not perfect, we make mistakes, whether we like or not..."

"Sometimes...no...most of the time, I want to kill my self...I just wanted to die...Maki-san..I'm an orphan, I only have the gundam, Kaede and Akira...but now...I don't know...

"Ssshhh...don't talk like that, Sakuragi-kun. You still have Anzai-sensei, the gundam...Haruko and the team. Remember, they're just Rukawa and Sendoh, and you're Hanamichi Sakuragi. And don't forget you also have me...from now on...you'll have me..." He said as he never let go and hugged him more tightly.

Slowly, he put the redhead's head on his lap. After few minutes, he found him sleeping with a few tears on his cheeks. He stared at the redhead, caressing his face and just to noticed how he looked so innocent as a child when he sleep.

Behind him, Fujima and Hanagata approached him and tapped his shoulder. They stayed together in the same apartment every time they had their sem break in college. "He will be fine Maki-kun. If we just stop him...he won't see them..."

Startled when he tapped him and asked "What do you mean Hanagata-kun?"

"We're on our way to the court when we saw them. We left and then Sakuragi on the other side coming...we can't do anything to stop him. And it's good you're there...or else...or else we don't know what will happen next..." Explained Hanagata looking at the sleeping redhead.

"It's better...it won't be helped to keep on going like this...I feel sorry for him...but I think it's better for him now to know about them..." Maki combing the redhead's hair with his finger.

"Ne, Shinichi-kun...he needs you now...take care of him..." Said Fujima and decided to went on their own room and leave them.

Xxxxx

A soft knock on the door interrupts him on watching the redhead sleeping on his lap. He puts a pillow to his head and walk slowly to open the door.

He was surprised to see Kogure in front of his door. "Kogure-san?... Come in..."he asked and let the ex vice-captain to enter his house. "What can I do for you?"

"How is he?" He asked in a very low voice and looked at the redhead sleeping on the couch.

"You know?... I think he's fine...for now. Better to let him sleep." He replied. He motioned Kogure to follow him to the kitchen. "So you know?"

"Yes." Both of them now sitting in the kitchen. "I do...and I saw what happen...just now so I follow."

"I see..since when?"

"Just recently...and I don't know if it's right to tell him...that I know about it..."

"I guess it's not...he's deeply wounded. Those bastard, how much pain they want to give him before they satisfied."

"Please Maki-kun...help him. Convince him to go and study in Tokyo...I know it will be hard for him...but that's the only way. Take him away from them. " and he sobbed. He can't hide it anymore..."He's more that a brother to me...but I have no guts to protect him, so please Maki-kun...help him."

"I will Kogure-san...I will...I promise...after he graduate high school I'll take him with me. Don't worry about his tuition...I'll pay it."

"About that...I think they already offered him...just convince him to take an entrance exam...I know he can do it..."

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Thank you very much Maki-kun,..and please let's keep it a secret for now...it'll be too much for him now if he found out about this..." And he looked again at th redhead who is peacefully sleeping at the couch.

He stand up and sit next to him. Watching him sleeping was more like watching a sleeping child. He was looks so innocent...so fragile. Wondering why Rukawa and Sendoh betrayed him. How can they do that to him. He can't think of any reason for that. "I am very sorry Sakuragi-kun...Forgive me..." Lightly kissed him on the forehead. And he left. Feeling so down that he can't able to help his kouhai.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hana, are you okay?" Asked Kaede while he sitting next to him. "You call me here to talk about what? You have work tonight?"

"I'm okay. It's my off tonight." He answered while staring at the sky.

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah."

"What you wanna talk about?"

"Kaede, you know what I want to talk about?"

"Hn?"

"Haven't you noticed, we live in the same house, we go in the same school but we know nothing about each other."

"Hey, are you sick?" He chuckled and check Sakuragi's forehead. After that he stared on his eyes and saw that he meant what he just said.

"I am fine Kaede. And I'm serious. When was the last time we talk like this. When was the last we sit and eat together." He asked painfully from his wounded heart.

"Hana, what are you talking about?"

"If we keep going on like this, it will be much harder for us. We have to decide on what we really have to do.

"What are you trying to say?

"You, Kaede what do you think I am trying to say."

"Wait, Hana..." He stopped when Sakuragi stared at him. It was cold and sad. And it makes shivered.

"Yes Kaede..."

"You want us to break..."

"Break-up...that's the only way Kaede. We have to admit it, we're not the same as we before. There's so many things changed about you, about me. And if we go on like this, we'll just continue to hurt each other. " he breath deeply, looking up the sky trying not to let some tears to fall.

"Is that what you really want Hana?"

"We want Kaede, we want."

"How about the team?

"Don't worry about it, nothing will change about the team. The truth, I was planning this after the Winter Cup. But I realize I can't wait any longer. I can't bear it anymore. That's why I decided to end this now. I realize it's better to end it up now before it gets complicated.

And he left without saying goodbye to him. He can't allowed him to stop him or to hear him ask to ask an explanation on why he decide to break up with him. This the best thing for them. The very best thing he can do for him.

As he walk away, dark clouds seen upon the sky. Heavy rain started to fall with the tears his trying to hide in front of Rukawa. And all of those people around him.

"I _will forget you Kaede...someda_y." he whispered in the middle of the rain.

"Hanamichi..." Called Youhei from behind. "Are you okay with that?" And he handed him the other extra umbrella he bought for him.

"I am, Youhei...and this is the best thing for us... I can't take it anymore...and you know that..."

"I' swear if it's not because of you...I'll kill them both...they're so ...I just can't ...why you didn't stop them...why..."

"Please don't say that Youhei...no one must get hurt. I bear too much pain...so it's enough..."

"But Hanamichi...they betrayed you...both of them. You must at least do something."

"And this is the least I can do Youhei...please...don't tell the rest...you know what might happen to Kaede and Akira if they found out..."

"You're so stupid Hanamichi...after what they've done to you...you still want to protect them..."

"Like you and the rest...they still important to me." He sadly looked at him.

"Fine...just because of you Hanamichi."

"Thank you Youhei..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?! Are you sure about that?" Yelled Takamiya at the redhead. They were in his sitting around the table while Sakuragi preparing dinner for them. "But why Tokyo? We thought we will all study here in Kanagawa?"

"I have my reason..." He replied. He's putting the plates in the table. "And besides they offered me scholarship in Tokyo..I think it's a great opportunity for me to grab it."

"But why..." Noma asked. "Is it about Rukawa and Sendoh...that's why you want to move away?"

"To tell the truth...yes. I told you guys. I don't love him anymore. And because I'm close to Akira, I don't want to be in between them. I don't wanna make problems for them."

"Are you sure that's all?" Asked Ohkuso. Knowing that the redhead was hiding something from them. "It seems that you lied about that. Does Rukawa cheats on you that's why you broke up or Sendoh steal your boyfriend. Come on tell us."

He looked frighten but he tried to hide it. He just smile and answer. "Of course that's not true. I thought I'm in love with Kaede...but I am not. And I think Akira was perfect for him, so I don't want to bother them.. Heck I'm so tired of being around them."

Noma wasn't convince on his reasoning but he still listen to him. "Fine...but at least one of us must be with you in Tokyo. Let's all take the exam...what do you think...ha...Youhei."

Youhei startle. He know that the other three guys don't convince on what Sakuragi just told them. But he just ignore it and answer. "Sure...one of us must pass the exam. Of course we can't our little Hana-chan here..." patting Sakuragi's back. "...to be alone in a big city of Tokyo...hahaha..." He teased pretending nothing bothers him.

"Okay it's a deal. One of us must pass the exam. And that's a promise...and you Hanamichi Sakuragi...you're that one who must pass the exam...okay.." Noma said. He and the other guys know that it's better not to asked him anymore.

"Of course...I'm the tensai basketoman...nyahahaha..." He laughed...but a obvious sadness seen on his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

They were all excited and at the same time feel nervous. Hearts beating like crazy when one-by-one were looking and reading in the board to find their names. It was the entrance exam result. The other three guy feel disappointed when they couldn't find their names, it means they failed.

Sakuragi along with Youhei appraoching them with a huge grin in their faces. "We did it!" Yell Sakuragi and hugged the other three guys.

"Amazing...congrats! " said Takamiya and the other two.

"Glad you make it...Hana-chan... And also you Mito-kun...congrats." Said Maki. He was so glad to know that the two younger buy actually passed the exam. "I'll help you to find your apartment. If you want you can stay with me for a while."

"Ow...Maki...you're studying here in Tokyo Uni...that's great. Stay with him Hanamichi Youhei, so you don't have to pay the rent,...hahaha" said Ohkuso.

"Stupid! Of course we can't. And beside we still have school. After graduation we will move. Thanks for help Maki-kun."

"No problem..." He said, smiling at them. "Anytime...so Hana-chan...see you soon okay..."

"Ja Shin-chan.. Thank you very much. Thanks for everything. " said Sakuragi. He took Maki's hands and pressed so tight. "Thanks..."

Maki suddenly pulled him and embraced him, "Don't worry about it Hana-chan...I'm here to help." And he patted Youhei's head. "Mito-kun...just let me know if you come back here. I'll wait."

"Okay.. And please say our regards to Fujima-kun and Hanagata-san and thanks for helping us for the reviews. "

"Sure...bye."

The other three called Maki. "Maki! Please take care of our friends."

Maki smile and look at the younger guys. "I promise."

Xxxxxxxx

"I feel bad...I heard that Sakuragi-kun won't continue to study in college. I thought if he do, Kanagawa College will be the strongest team this year if he study here. " Hikoichi litany, disappointed while writing on nis notes.

"How did you know Hikoichi? Asked Koshino, they were eating at Danny's that afternoon.

"Well.. After graduation in Shohoku, he suddenly disappeared. Some people said that it was because of Sendoh-san and Rukawa-san. But all I know is they're already end their relationship before that happened."

"Maa, maa Hikoichi-kun. That's true that Kaede and Hana-chan broke up when he had our relationship. Maybe he had other reason?" Explained and asked Sendoh when he approacehd them.

"You're late again Akira!" Koshino yelled at him for being late on their usual meeting place. "By the way who tell you that and where did he go?" He asked to his kouhai.

"From the other Shohoku players. Some said that he's in Tokyo with Mito-kun. And from what I've heard he won't study college there..." He replied sadly.

Koshino elbowed Sendoh when Hikoichi went to that restroom. "Are you happy? That's what you want right?" He asked with a anger on his voice.

"Hiro-kun...I never thought that he'll do that..."

"And what do you expect...to congratulate you both? To expect him to say he's very happy for both of you... I have no idea why you turned out like that.." He just shook his head to show how disappointed he is to his friend and left without saying goodbye.

Sendoh thinking about the word he said. He sighed and feel bit sad to hear that his 'friend' Sakuragi suddenly left Kanagawa. He looked at Koshino as the other guy leaving the place. He felt guilty, sad and at the same time frightened that what Koshino might said happened soon...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**end of flashback**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my fanfic... Too bad I can't update my story as fast as i can like I usually do...hang on pls...it'll finish soon... thanks :)**


End file.
